Arsène Lupin
by Lou999
Summary: Un soir, un mystérieux voleur dérobe Tsubasa no Kami, premier tablo de Sak. Bien décidé à le retrouver, Oyo va obliger Sakura à reprendre son statut de chasseuse. Mais voilà qu'en même temps un étrange garçon hautain critique le talent de Sak...
1. Prologue

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleur amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renomé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe un toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchassé le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Bien, il ne m'aura fallut guère de temps pour trouver une nouvelle histoire… je sais ce que vous vous dites… Elle à déjà plusieurs fic de commencer et publie des chaps une fois tout les 35 du mois alors pourquoi diable en commence-t-elle une autre ? Enfin, un truc dans le genre… Soit, je vais vous répondre et apporter un peu de lumière… J'aime tout simplement pas finir une fic aussi j'en commence une autre tout de suite ! J'aime bien rester avec le même nombre d'histoire… Donc me revoilà, encore !!! J'espère en tout cas que cette fic vous plaira autant que l'autre.

Bisous

Sakura : Et c'est repartit…

Shaolan : Mouaip… Espérons qu'on souffrira pas autant !

Toya : Ba, vous la connaissez.

Lou : SILENCE ! On s'entend plus réfléchir ! Soyez content, normalement ce ne sera pas aussi sanglant !

Chapitre Premier : Le prologue…

Elle était fatiguée. Ses yeux commençaient à peine à se remettre et elle voyait encore trouble dans la nuit naissante. Pourtant, elle était contente. Les cours allaient bon train, mais s'ils demandaient un effort continu et soutenu. D'un pas vif et rapide, la jeune fille au cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts, s'engouffra dans le parc de l'université. Les quelques réverbères qui longeaient le chemin de béton émettaient une faible lueur blanchâtre et projetaient un halo de lumière sur le sol froid. Il était 19 h 30 et la nuit ne tarderait pas à étendre complètement son manteau de velours sur Kyoto si bien que la jeune fille pressa le pas. Une vachette en cuir énorme dans une main, un grand sac en toile sous l'aisselle, elle donnait l'air d'être une cambrioleuse. Mais ses vêtements aux couleurs joyeuses démentaient cette impression.

: Sakura !

La voix fraîche venant de derrière elle la força à se retourner. Elle aperçu un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années courir vers elle avec empressement, quelque chose à la main. Elle s'arrêta donc et attendit tranquillement son arrivée, heureusement pour elle, en ce début de mois d'octobre, il faisait très doux.

: Tiens, tu as oublié ça dans la classe…

Le jeune homme lui tendit une trousse métallique de couleur verte au motifs arrondis qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper comme elle le pouvait de sa main libre.

Sakura : Merci Tristan.

Tristan : Tu vas au parking?

Sakura : Bien sûr.

Tristan : Moi aussi… Je t'accompagne ?

Sakura : Avec grand plaisir.

Un fois que le dénommé Tristan fut à sa droite, elle repartit d'un bon pas.

Tristan : J'ai vu ton portrait tout à l'heure… Il est superbe.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup… Il faut dire que notre modèle est esthétiquement belle aussi… Et toi, ça avance ?

Tristan : Bof… J'sais pas, y'a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans mon croquis.

Sakura : Ah ? Si tu veux,je jetterais un coup d'oeil dessus au prochain cour.

Tristan : Tu ferais ça ?

Les yeux vairons du garçon brillèrent soudainement alors qu'il fixait Sakura avec une mimique ébahie.

Sakura : Bien sûr… Peut-être que je vais trouver ce qui ne va pas… Tu as demandé au prof ?

Tristan : Certainement pas ! Il est aimable comme une porte de prison et s'énerve pour un rien.

Sakura : Je le trouve très gentil moi…

Le blondinet se mit à rire légèrement en faisait une grimace étrange. Il tourna sa tête vers Sakura et la fixa à nouveau avec intensité. Puis soudain, il attrapa la serviette en cuir qu'elle tenait à la main puis déporta son regard sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Tristan : Je vais t'aider… C'est normal que le prof soit gentil avec toi, tu as un don incroyable… Il ne jure que par toi !!!!

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chante là !

Tristan : Non, j'te jure. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il à un faible pour toi…

Sakura : Mais non… Je suis trop jeune pour lui…

Tristan : Ah ah ah… Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué… je t'assures qu'il à plus qu'un faible pour toi !

Sakura surprise : Ah bon ? Ba, de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon style…

Tristan : T'as bien raison… Ton petit ami à bien de la chance.

Sakura : J'en ais pas.

Tristan : Vraiment ? Et bien, celui qui occupera ton cœur aura de la chance.

Sakura : C'est gentil. Tiens, mais au fait, Tristan, tu n'as pas pris tes affaires de dessins ?

En effet, a part son long manteau noir soigneusement plié et maintenu par son avant bras et la chemise de Sakura, Tristan ne portait rien. Il lui fit un grand sourire puis hocha négativement la tête.

Tristan : Non, ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de ma copine et on va fêter ça… je n'aurais pas le temps de retoucher mon dessin. Et puis, une nuit de repos m'aidera peut être à trouver ce qui ne va pas…

Sakura : Tu souhaiteras un bon anniversaire à Tsukiko de ma part…

Tristan : No prob. Tu es arrivée, je crois.

Le garçon montra du menton une petite voiture à l'allure féline et de couleur verte qui était garée à quelques pas d'eux. Tristan rendit la vachette à Sakura puis après l'avoir salué se dirigea vers la droite. Très vite, il fut engloutit par les ténèbres environnantes. Une fois ses clés trouvées, Sakura ouvrit son coffre, rangea ses affaire à l'intérieur puis passa à droite pour se glisser derrière le volant.

Orphelinat Piffle :

: Akira !

Une petite ombre sortie de derrière le rideau et passa à vitesse grand V devant le jeune femme au cheveux violacé. Malheureusement pour lui, elle pivota souplement et l'attrapa par la chemise. Il se retrouva donc à pédaler dans le vide.

: Akira… Tu devrais être dans ton lit…

Akira : J'veux pas !!! J'ai pas sommeil !

: Je ne veux pas savoir. Si tu n'es pas dans ton lit dans trente seconde, je vais me fâcher…

Une lumière se fit entrevoir une fraction de seconde puis un bruit de moteur ronronna. Quelques seconde après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entré une vague de fraîcheur puis la lumière du couleur s'alluma.

: C'est moi… Je suis rentrée Oyo !

Avec une agilité incroyable, le petit garnement que tenait Tomoyo lui échappa et partit en courant vers la provenance de la voix.

Akira : Tata Sakura !!!!!!!

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaire contre le mur puis de se retourner pour voir la tornade foncé sur lui. Elle ouvrit grand ses bras juste à temps pour le rattraper quand il sauta. Il passa ses jambes autour des hanche de la dessinatrice et déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue. La brunette ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un main puis lui rendit son sourire chaleureux.

Sakura : Bonsoir Akira… Mais dis moi, tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ?

Oyo : Si, mais ce garnement a décidé de t'attendre.

Sakura déposa le gamin part terre : Bonsoir Oyo…

Sakura : Bonsoir. Akira, au lit. Sinon je demande à Sakura de ne pas te faire de bisou avant de te coucher pour de bon !

Le yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrirent soudainement puis il lâcha les jambes de Sakura et partit à vive allure. Les 2 fille l'entendirent monté les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle se regardèrent puis éclatèrent d'un rire franc avant de se serrer dans les bras en signe de bienvenue.

Oyo : Pas trop fatiguée ?

Sakura : Un peu si… Et toi, ils n'ont pas été trop turbulents ?

Oyo : Ba, tous les mercredi c'est comme ça… Heureusement que tu ne finis pas tous les jours à 19 h 30…

Sakura : Désolée… Je n'aime pas spécialement finir à 19 h 30 aussi… Mais bon. Il reste à manger ?

Tout en autant son manteau de feutre rouge, Sakura passa dans une autre salle, accompagné par son amie.

Oyo : Bien sûr…

Sakura : Génial, j'ai une faim de loup… Tu n'as pas mangé je suppose ?

Oyo : Non, je t'attendais…

Les 2 compères se mirent à dresser leurs couverts puis passèrent à table. Le repas fut comme toujours animé d'une discussion vive et les 2 amies d'enfance se détendirent.

Oyo : Alors, les cours ?

Sakura : Et bien… C'est toujours aussi dur. Les prof est un acharné du travail mais il est super bon. Tristan m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi figures toi…

Oyo : Pas étonnant ! Qui n'aimerais pas une si jolie fille qui toi !

Sakura : Tu n'as rien à m'envier…

L'horloge à balancier qui occultait tout un pan de mur se mit soudain à sonner, indiquant aux deux jeunes filles qu'il était 8 h 15. Dès que ses deux coups furent finis, Sakura et Tomoyo se levèrent et débarrassèrent rapidement la table. Elles allèrent ensuite border la dizaine d'enfants qui vivaient à l'orphelinat. Pendant que Tomoyo leur lisait une petite histoire, Sakura passait de lit en lit pour remonter les couvertures sur les petits corps et déposer un bisou sur leur front. A 21 h, elles purent enfin se poser au salon pour regarder la télévision. Sakura pour sa part installa sa toile sur le chevet qui attendait dans un coin du salon et regarda d'un œil seulement l'émission qui passait. Ce n'est seulement qu'une demie heure plus tard qu'une petite boule de poile se joignit à eux.

Sakura : Bonsoir Kéro…

Oyo : Tiens, où étais-tu ? Tu as loupé le repas…

Kéro lasse : Je dormais ! Ces gosses sont vraiment trop épuisant ! Ils ont jouer tout la journée au chevalier sur son destrier et à attrape Kéro !

Le gardien semblait de vilaine humeur mais derrière ses jérémiades pointait de l'amusement. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert l'orphelinat, Tomoyo avait demandé proposer à Sakura de venir y habiter. Malheureusement, le secret de Kéro fut vite découvert par les petits. Lors d'une de ses transformations, il avait été surprit et maintenant, c'était la mascotte des enfants. Il passait donc tous son temps au près d'eux à les protéger. Encore heureux que, comme son compère, il pouvait faire disparaître ses ailes.

Kéro : Je me demande ce que penserait Yué s'il me voyait jouer au chien…

Oyo : Allons, les enfants t'adore tellement.

Kéro : Mouaip… Mais un de ces jours, je fais hurler de douleur quand ils me tirent la queue et ils découvriront que je parle ! Il reste encore quelque chose à grignoter ?

Sakura : Dans le frigo il reste un part de gâteau…

Volant grâce à ses petites ailes, Kéro se dirigea donc vers l'endroit souhaiter puis retrouva ses amies dans le salon pour dévorer son repas. Le reste de la soirée s'écoula donc tranquillement, ce qui plus au gardien. Lorsque l'émission s'acheva, tout le monde regagna sa chambre pour se coucher. C'est avec bonheur que la dessinatrice s'enfonça dans sa couverture.

Sakura : Bonne nuit Kéro…

Kéro : Bonne nuit… 

Le gardien posa sa tête sur son oreiller puis piqua aussitôt du nez. Mais quelque chose se préparait un peu plus loin. Une ombre passa devant l'énorme fenêtre du couloir du haut et s'arrêta juste devant. Avec une agilité surprenant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta silencieusement sur la moquette. Silencieux comme un chat, l'individu masque et vêtu de noir passa devant la chambre de Sakura puis celle de Tomoyo. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et passa dans le salon. Il éclaira son chemin d'un petit lueur puis commença à dévaliser l'endroit. Un fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun objet de valeur n'était encore présent dans la pièce, il en ressortit et fit le chemin inverse. Cependant, alors qu'il en était à la moitié, son regard fut attiré par un rayon de lune et ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau accroché au mur. C'était un tableau de taille assez grande qui représentait une femme ou plutôt un ange car elle avait de magnifique ailes blanches. Le décors féerique qui l'entourait était de toute beauté et le voleur resta de longues secondes à contempler la toile.

: Voilà qui vaut de l'or…

Déposant son sac remplit d'objet, il commença à grimper comme il le pouvait vers le tableau. Il n'eut aucun mal à le détacher et retomba avec souplesse sur le sol, le tableau dans les mains. Il récupéra son sac, le mit sur ses épaules puis regagna la fenêtre ouverte. Malheureusement alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques pas d'elle, la porte un peu plus loin à sa droite s'ouvrit et en reculant, il heurta un meuble. Aussitôt une voix agressive retentit.

Qui est là ?

Un grognement s'éleva soudainement devant lui et la silhouette d'un chien se dessina dans l'obscurité. Au moment même ou Kéro s'élançait vers l'intrus, ce dernier sauta dehors et referma la fenêtre. Le gardien s'arrêta de justesse et évita la collision. Mais déjà, une lumière puis d'eux s'allumèrent dans la maison et Sakura sortit de sa chambre, suivit de Tomoyo.

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kéro : Un voleur… Allons voir les enfants !

Kéro s'élança vers les escaliers pour monter encore d'un étage vu que le dortoir se trouvait au second. Il arriva forcément avant els filles et vérifia rapidement que tout allait pour le mieux. Tout les petits bout de chou dormaient paisiblement, leur souffle régulier soulevant leur age thoracique. Il ressortit donc sur la pointes des pieds et retrouva les filles à la porte.

Kéro parlant tout bas : Tout va bien… Il faut voir ce qu'il a prit…

Elles hochèrent la tête puis retournèrent au premier étage. Sakura alla enfiler une chemise de nuit puis accourut quand elle entendit son amie pousser un léger cri. Elle tomba sur elle au niveau de l'escalier. Les yeux brillants, elle fixait le mur avec un air terrifié. Sakura suivit son regard et comprit aussitôt ce qui manquait.

Tomoyo : Ton… Ton… Il a volé ton…

Sakura : Tsubasa no Kami… Mon tout premier tableau… Mais pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : C'est… C'est pas vrai…

La compagne de Sakura se mit à sangloter en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Kéro qui arrivait jeta un regard surprit à sa maîtresse.

Sakura : Allons, ce n'est rien… C'est juste un tableau, Oyo…

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait un douloureux pincement serrer son corps tandis qu'elle prenait son amie dans ses bras.

Oyo : Il faut le retrouver !!!!

Sakura : C'est trop dangereux. Et le tableau n'en vaut pas le coup.

Oyo : Si ! je vais le pourchasser ! Tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré ton tableau,je le poursuivrais !

Kéro : Allons, Oyo… Laisse la police faire. Tu n'est pas faite pour ça !

Oyo : Non ! je pars à sa recherche !

S'extirpant de l'étreinte de Sakura, Tomoyo partit d'un pas ferme vers sa chambre. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes après, vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Sakura : Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oyo : Je par à sa recherche !

Elle les dépassa, toujours en larme, mais Kéro se planta devant elle.

Kéro : Arrêtes Oyo ! Seule tu ne fera rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est !

Oyo : Je m'en fiche… Je vais le retrouver…

Sakura : Kéro a raison. Allons appelons d'abord la police. On en saura peut être plus…

Oyo : D'accord.

La jeune femme contourna Kéro et descendit à vive allure les marches. Un bruit se fit entendre, celui du téléphone qu'on décroche.

Sakura : Kéro, reste ici… Si un des enfants se réveille, viens nous le dire, mais surtout quand les policiers seront là, ne te montre que sous ton personnage de chien !

Kéro gravement : Sakura…

Sakura poussant un soupir : Je sais. Je ne peux pas laisser Oyo se mettre ainsi en danger… Il va donc falloir que je rendosse mon costume de Chasseuse de Cartes…

Kéro : Je t'aiderais bien sûr mais tu ne pense pas que…

Sakura : Non. Laissons Yukito tranquille. S'ils étaient au courant, lui et mon frère accourraient de Tokyo… Pour le moment, je peux me débrouiller seule…

Kéro : Comme tu veux.

A suivre…

Lou : alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Aller, dites, dites !!!! Si vous aimez pas, j'arrête de suite pour trouver une autre idée

Sakura : Hum… Mon amour il est pas là ?

Lou : Il va bientôt arrivé... T'inquiète. Tout comme Yukito et Toya !Même si pour eux se sera un peu plus tard.

Tomoyo : Au moins, y'a pas eut de blessé.

Lou : Je vous avais bien dit que ce ne serait pas aussi sanglant que Menace.. Aller, je file à Mémoire effacée maintenant ! Bisous mina san !


	2. Le nouveau

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Chapitre Second : Le nouveau

C'est avec surprise que Kaho arriva en voiture dans la cours de l'orphelinat Piffle. Elle y venait tous les jours pour aider Tomoyo à emmener les enfants à l'école. Etant institutrice, elle était habituée aux enfants ; Mais ce matin, la présence 2 voitures de police l'alertèrent et elle se gara vite fait pour sortir en trombe, ne prenant même pas le soin de verrouiller sa voiture. Quand elle arriva à la porte, Sakura lui ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'y frapper. La jeune fille la regarda puis lui fit un sourire.

Sak : Bonjour Kaho. Rassurez-vous, tous les enfants vont bien. On a juste été cambriolé dans la nuit.

L'institutrice poussa un soupir en entrant.

Kaho : Bonjour Sakura. J'ai vraiment eut peur. Tomoyo est là ?

Sak : Oui. Elle est en train de finir sa liste d'objets volés. Les policiers sont sur le point de partir.

Comme pour appuyé ses dires, des hommes vêtus d'uniforme sortirent d'une pièce à la droite des filles, suivit par Tomoyo. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges et gonflés.

Policier : Si l'ont à des nouvelles, nous vous le ferons savoir…

Comme ils passaient devant Sakura et Kaho, les policiers les saluèrent puis sortirent.

Kaho : Ma pauvre Tomoyo, tu as une tête à faire peur. 

Oyo : Je sais. Mais je suis très inquiète.

Kaho : Je croyais qu'aucun des enfants n'avais eut de problèmes…

Sak : En fait, le voleur à enlever la toile que j'ai offerte à Oyo.

Oyo : J'y tenais beaucoup.

Kaho : Non ? Mais pourtant, un tableau c'est très dur à revendre…

Oyo : J'en sais rien. Mais il ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

Sak : On en a déjà parlé, Oyo. Bien, les enfants sont en haut et attendent que vous veniez les chercher. Moi il faut que j'y aille. Oyo, je te retrouve à ton bureau ce midi.

Oyo : Très bien.

Il faut savoir que si Tomoyo dirigeait un orphelinat, ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait pu construire cet endroit accueillant pour les enfants grâce à son immense fortune et à ses diverses entreprises. La meilleure amie de Sakura travaillait en fait dans une entreprise de création de lignes de vêtements. La maque Piffle était d'ailleurs très connue. En fait, elle ne s'occupait des enfants que le soir venu et le matin avant l'école.

Kaho : Bonne journée.

Sak : Merci.

La dessinatrice prit son manteau derrière la porte et sortit dehors, les clés de sa voiture en main. Elle avait chargé un peu plus tôt toutes ses affaires pour ses cours. Elle était bien sûr ennuyée que la maison est été cambriolé mais elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus pour son amie qui prenait très mal la disparition de Tsubasa no Kami. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises pour la retrouver aussi lui avait-elle assuré que c'est elle qui s'en occuperait. Après un dernier regard au manoir, elle démarra sa voiture et prit la direction du centre ville.

Ailleurs dans un appartement près du centre :

Il enfila sa veste impeccablement repasser puis jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir pour s'examiner. Avec son air hautain et ainsi habillé, il avait l'air d'être un fils à papa capricieux ; Un sourire sournois et ironique s'encra sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se détournait de l'image renvoyée.

C'est parfait…

Un bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté l'obligea à se retourner et il vit un homme au port assez sévère, un corps tout en longueur et tout vêtu de noir lui faire face.

: Maître Shaolan, n'oublieriez-vous pas ceci ?

Il tenait dans sa main un cartable de cuir noir et fixait le garçon. Le visage de se dernier se radoucit alors qu'il attrapait l'objet.

Shaolan : Ah. Merci Alfred.

Alfred : Que dois-je vendre aujourd'hui Mr ?

Shaolan : Hum… Je t'ais tout mis de ce côté-là. Veille bien à ne pas vendre ses objets à n'importe qui. Tu verseras comme toujours la moitié de cette somme à diverses associations.

Alfred : Et le tableau ?

Le jeune garçon posa son regard sur l'objet et le contempla avec un regard étrange ou se mêlait admiration et ravissement. Il semblait hypnotiser par la toile.

Shaolan : Celui là, je le garde. Installe le en face de mon lit s'il te plaît.

Alfred : Bien Mr.

Shaolan : Merci Alfred. A ce midi.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête puis sortit de l'immense appartement. Aussitôt, son air hautain se réimprima sur son visage pourtant si doux il y a quelques minutes. Il contempla le soleil une fraction de secondes puis dirigea ses pas sur sa gauche. La silhouette de l'université de dessin se découpait au travers des arbres du parc.

Un peu plus tard :

Sakura arriva juste après le professeur. Elle lui parla à voix basse un petit bout de temps puis gagna sa place, derrière son chevalet. Elle posa sa toile sur le bois et son cartable au sol avec un air gêné. C'est seulement qu'elle remarqua qu'un garçon aux cheveux châtain la regardait avec un petit air amusé dans les yeux.

Prof : Bien, ne sortez pas vos toiles ce matin. Comme il fait beau, j'ai décidé de vous faire cours en extérieur et de travailler sur le thème du jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais vous présenter un nouveau venu. Mr Li, s'il vous plaît.

L'interpellé cessa de fixer Sakura puis se leva de son tabouret. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui et sa voix claire ne trembla pas quand il prit la parole.

Shao : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Shaolan Li et je suis originaire de Chine. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il se réinstalla alors que le professeur reprenait.

Prof : Mr Li vient d'une école très réputer en chine et son niveau de dessin est très élevé. J'espère que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer à la classe.

Mais visiblement, il n'allait pas à avoir de mal. Toutes les filles présentes ne le quittaient pas des yeux et échangeaient des mots entre elle. Remarquant cela, il eut un sourire satisfait qui se figea quand il aperçut que Sakura détournait la tête afin de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

Prof : … C'est pourquoi je vous demande de vous mettre 2 par 2 pour cet exercice.

Aussitôt, une nuée de filles se levèrent pour se diriger directement vers Shaolan et un tohu-bohu s'ensuivit. Shaolan distribuait sourire tout en discutant avec les filles et sans se détacher de son air suffisant.

Sakura : Quel playboy celui là…

: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bonjour Sakura.

Elle cessa de s'occuper du nouveau venu puis fixa celui de ces grands yeux verts qui avait parlé. Elle lui fit un sourire franc puis se leva de son tabouret.

Sak : Salut Tristan. Alors, cet anniversaire ?

Tristan : Super. Le resto à beaucoup plut à Tsukiko et toi, ta soirée ?

La brunette eut une moue un peut triste puis poussa un soupir.

Sak : M'en parle pas. J'ai été cambriolé si bien que j'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Tristan : Ah zut. Excuses moi. Rien de bien grave j'espère.

Sak : Non. Les enfants vont bien. Mais c'est Oyo qui m'inquiète. Le voleur à prit ma première toile, tu sais, celle avec l'ange…

Tristan : Oh. C'est dommage, il était superbe. Enfin au moins il ou elle a bon goût.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient suivit le reste du groupe et descendait les marches.

Tristan : J'étais venu pour savoir si tu voulais faire équipe avec moi.

Sak : Avec plaisir. Au fait, tu as trouvé pour ton portrait, ce qui n'allait pas ?

Tristan : Non… Tiens, le nouveau te regarde fixement depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Sakura : Hein ?

Elle chercha du regard Shaolan et le trouva un peu plus loin, toujours entouré de presque une dizaine de filles. Et en effet, son regard ne la quittait pas, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Tristan : Tu le connais ?

Sak : Pas du tout.

Soudain, Shaolan abandonna ses groupies et se dirigea vers eux. Il évita soigneusement le duo qui s'étaient déjà installés par terre et arriva sur eux. Il fit un sourire à Sakura puis lui tendit la main.

Shaolan : Salut, je suis Shaolan.

Elle attrapa sa main fine puis la serra vaguement avant de se présenter.

Sak : Moi c'est Sakura et voici Tristan.

Tristan : 'lut…

Le nouveau venu ne lui adressa qu'un petit hochement de tête comme s'il ne voyait que Sakura. 

Shaolan : Dis moi, tu voudrais te mettre avec moi pour l'exercice ?

Sak : Ah désolée, mais je suis déjà avec Tristan.

Tristan : Ne t'en fais pas, je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Sak : Non, ça va. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois d'accord ?

Sur ce, elle entraîna Tristan dans un coin tranquille afin de travailler dans le calme.

Tristan : Il n'a pas aimé ta réponse.

Sak relevant la tête de son croquis : J'ai bien vu. Je crois qu'il n'est pas habitué au refus. Là d'où il vient, il doit être le centre de toutes les conversations.

Elle eut un petit sourire puis reprit son travaille. En attendant, à l'opposé, Shaolan lui jetait parfois des regards mécontents.

Siège social de la Piffle Compagnie :

Après avoir frapper, Tomoyo entra dans l'immense bureau. Devant l'énorme fenêtre qui procurait une vue imprenable sur Kyoto se tenait un homme. Il se tourna à l'entrée de la jeune fille et s'inclina légèrement.

Oyo : Bonjour Alec.

Alec : Mademoiselle Tomoyo. Je suis vraiment peiné de ce qui vous est arrivé.

Oyo avec un faible sourire : Vous n'y pouvez rien. A moins que ce ne soit vous qui aillez commanditer ce vol.

Alec : Non, bien sûr. Mais en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Oyo : La Piffle Compagnie dispose bien de nombreux agents qui surveillent les marchés noirs ?

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année retourna à son bureau et invita sa patronne à s'assoire en face. Il posa les coudes sur le bureau et croisa ses mains au niveau de son menton.

Alec : Oui, en effet. Afin d'éviter la vente de contre façon, nous avons créer une branche exprès pour suivre ce genre de marché.

Oyo : Serait-il possible de leur demander de rechercher un tableau ?

Alec intrigué : Vous désirez acquérir un tableau ?

Oyo : Non, en retrouver un. Ma meilleur amie m'en avait fait un et il a été volé hier soir. J'aimerais vraiment le retrouver.

Alec : Je vois. Il est peut être possible de prévenir nos hommes. Ainsi si par hasard ils le voient nous le saurons. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les lancer à sa recherche. Ce serait du temps et de l'argent perdu, surtout que la revente de tableau est un marché bien spécifique.

Oyo : Oui, je comprends. Mais ce serait déjà bien de les mettre au courant. 

Alec : Ca je peux le faire. Il me suffit d'avoir une photo.

La jeune fille tira un papier de son sac et après l'avoir déplier, le poussa vers son salarié. Ce dernier la prit, griffonna quelque chose dans la bordure puis s'approcha du fax.

Alec : Cependant, je crains que nous n'obtenions rien. Un connaisseur vendra la toile avec un soin tout particulier et pas sur un simple marché. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Il récupéra la feuille, ressortit, puis la rendit à Tomoyo.

Alec : Voilà, je l'ais faxé au bureau concerné. Ils feront passer la photo à tous nos agents.

Oyo : C'est très aimable à vous.

Alec : Allons, je peux au moins faire ça.

Oyo : Et bien, je vais vous laisser. Votre temps est précieux et je ne voudrais pas en abuser. Vous n'avez rien à me signaler pendant que je suis là ? 

Alec : Non… Ah si. Il y à une nouvelle stylise qui a été engager il y a quelques jours. Vous devriez passer la voir.

Oyo : pourquoi ? Elle travaille mal ?

Alec : Pas du tout, au contraire. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle aurait de très bonnes idées et un coup de crayon superbe.

Oyo : Vraiment. Très bien, dans ce cas je passerais à l'atelier. Merci.

Elle se leva puis partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant seul le dénommé Alec. Ce dernier s'appuya totalement sur sa chaise et la fit tourné pour se retrouver face à la fenêtre.

Alec : J'ai vraiment une patronne étrange. Elle est plus jeune que moi mais dirige très bien ses affaires et tout le monde l'aime. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le gros patron se déplace pour aller voir une simple styliste… Elle est vraiment formidable.

Une sonnerie le sortit de ses pensées et quand il appuya sur le bouton, la voix de Tomoyo se fit entendre.

Oyo : Ah fait… Bon anniversaire.

Il resta surprit puis eut un petit rire.

Alec : Merci beaucoup. 

Puis elle raccrocha. Il se leva, le sourire aux lèvres et sortit de son bureau.

Institut de dessin :

Comme Sakura avait un autre cour dans la même salle, elle avait laisser ses affaires dedans et s'était séparer du groupe d'étudiants. Il lui arrivait souvent de manger avec eux mais en ce jour elle avait promit à Tomoyo de lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'avançait donc dans le parc quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Shaolan.

Shao : Tiens, mais qui voilà donc… Notre petit génie en herbe.

Durant toue la matinée, il n'avait pas cessé de se montré désagréable avec Sakura. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle ne chercha pas à le savoir. Elle se contentait de lui réponde de la même façon, surtout que ça commençait à l'agacer.

Sak : Shaolan. Que fais tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec ton groupe d'admiratrices ?

Il accusa le coup puis se para d'un sourire ironique.

Shao : Je dois faire quelque chose, mais et toi, tu manges toujours toute seule ?

Sak : Ca m'arrive de temps à autre. Notion que tu ne dois pas connaître je suppose.

Comme elle le contournait pour passer, il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner.

Saho : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Sak se dégageant : Il n'y a cas te regarder. Tu crois que tout t'es du et tu n'accepte pas qu'on t'ignore… Maintenant, excuse moi mais je vais être en retard.

Elle repartit, plantant le garçon. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé puis une fois qu'elle eut disparut, reprit son chemin.

Un peu plus tard au restaurant :

Les 2 jeunes filles s'installèrent à leur table alors que le serveur partait. Aussitôt Sakura attrapa la carte et l'ouvrit pour regarder les menus.

Oyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Sak, tu as l'air énervée.

Sak : Ah... Ce n'est rien, un petit problème.

Oyo : Aller raconte.

Devant l'air visiblement intéressé de sa compagne, Sakura poussa un soupir puis reposa son menu à côté d'elle.

Sak : Il y a un nouveau en cour…

Oyo : Oh ? Il est mignon ?

Sak : Euh… Il est pas mal, je le reconnais…

Oyo : Mais ?

Sak : Mais c'est un cas. Il snob tous les garçons, séduit toute les filles et par-dessus le marché, n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête.

Oyo : Tout ça en une matinée ?

Sak : Je t'assure. J'ai eut l'audace de refuser de travailler avec lui alors Môssieur m'a prit en grippe. Je t'assure, il est hautain et imbu de lui-même. C'est comme si tout le monde devait le vénérer.

Oyo : Et bien, et bien…

Sak : Mais et toi ?

Oyo : Oh et bien pas grand-chose. Je suis passé voir une nouvelle employée. La Piffle Compagnie à bien fait de l'engager. Ses dessins sont tout bonnement superbe et elle à des idées originales et toutes nouvelles. C'est vraiment surprenant comme elle peut comprendre ce que veulent les jeunes…

Appartement de Shaolan :

Alfred : Vous n'avez pas faim, Mr ?

Shaolan cessa de fixer la fenêtre pour faire face à son majordome. Il eut un petit sourire et lâcha sa fourchette.

Shaolan : Non pas vraiment.

Alfred : Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il ?

Shaolan : Hum… oui et non. J'ai fais la connaissance d'une jeune fille à l'école.

Alfred : Forcément Mr, l'institut est mixte.

Shaolan : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Alfred. Celle là est… Enfin elle est…

Alfred : Spéciale ?

Shaolan : Oui. Comparer aux autres filles qui ne s'intéressent à moi que parce qu'elles me trouve à leur goût ou parce que j'ai du talent, Sakura s'en fiche complètement. Elle ne juge pas sur les apparences et du coup mon personnage ne lui plaît guère. Elle a même refuser de travailler avec moi !

Alfred : Cela doit vous changer. 

Shaolan : Beaucoup. Dommage que je doive continuer à jouer la comédie sinon je suis sûr qu'on s'entendrait très bien.

Alfred : Ne pouvez-vous pas faire une exception ?

Shao : Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. J'ai planter mon personnage alors je dois le garder tel quel. Mais je sens que ça va devenir intéressant…

… A suivre…

Lou : Bien… Dans ma mission « Faire un chapitre de toutes mes fics », j'avance plutôt vite. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre sera un peu mieux que le premier. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer cette fic… Pourtant je m'amuse bien à son écriture, surtout entre Sak et Shao… Bref, prochain chapitre : La chasse.

Bisous


	3. Chasse

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : La tableau à été volé et Tomoyo commence déjà à prendre des mesures pour le retrouver. En effet, elle demande à une branche de son entreprise de surveiller le marché noir. De son côté, Sakura à tout autre chose à penser. Elle est au prise avec un nouveau venu en cour qui semble être un séducteur hors pair. Mais comme celle-ci refuse de travailler avec lui, il le prend très mal et n'a de cesse de l'embêter.

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

Chapitre troisième : Chasse

Sakura, par là !

Kéro la dépassa par la droite et vola tout droit, aussitôt imité par la jeune fille. Malgré son costume de couleurs joyeuses avec de nombreux rubans, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse sur le toit de l'immeuble ou elle pourchassait son voleur. Un masque assortit à sa tenue cachait son visage et maintenait en place une perruque au cheveux longs et blonds. Elle vit la silhouette du garçon qu'elle pourchassait grimper sur une balustrade et regarder un instant dans sa direction.

Il va sauter ! Il est totalement fou !

Alors qu'elle hurlait sa phrase à Kéro, un frisson la parcourut et une lumière s'éveilla devant le voleur qui sauta sur l'immeuble d'en face sans le moindre problème. Kéro se porta à la hauteur de sa maîtresse et haussa le ton.

C'est de la magie Sakura !!!!

Je vois !

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et tira une carte qu'elle lança peut avant d'atteindre à son tour la balustrade de protection de l'immeuble.

Carte du saut, prête moi ta force !

Au moment où elle frappa la carte de son bâton rose, des petites ailes apparurent sur ses chaussures et, pliant les pieds, elle sauta dans le vide. L'ombre du voleur qui s'était arrêter certainement pour la narguer repartit de plus belle et quand Sakura toucha le sol, elle fit un autre bond qui l'amena plus loin et se remit à courir.

Reviens sale voleur !

Donnant une autre impulsion à sa jambe d'appel, elle s'élança et passa au dessus du garçon masquer qui courait. Il la regarda passer visiblement avec surprise puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Attention, Sakura !

Elle se rendit compte trop tard que pour dépasser le voleur, elle avait fait un trop grand bond et se retrouvait maintenant dans le vide. Elle vola un instant puis commença à chuter.

KyyyyYYyyAaaAAaaHhHHhh !!!!!!!!!!

Elle termina sa course sur une matière moelleuse et tiède.

Sakura, ça va ?

Kéro avait juste eut le temps de reprendre sa forme originelle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'utiliser la carte du vent.

Oui, ça va. Où est-il ?

Trop loin maintenant… C'est finit pour se soir, rentrons…

Kéro battit des ailes et déposa sa maîtresse sur le toit du premier immeuble venu.

Zut ! Si j'avais fait plus attention !

Ce n'est pas ta faute… Maintenant, on sait au moins qu'il pratique la magie.

Comme Kéro n'avait pas encore reprit sa taille normale, il avait une voix beaucoup plus grave et réconfortante. Si bien que Sakura hocha la tête avec tristesse. Elle fit revenir la carte du saut sous sa forme puis prit celle du vol.

Oyo va être triste…

J'en suis pas si sûr… V u l'enthousiasme qu'elle a mit quand il a fallut que tu passes ton costume…

A ce souvenir, Sakura manqua de tomber par terre.

**FLASH BACK :**

Oyo : Quoi ? Tu veux aller se soir à la recherche du voleur ?

Sakura : Hum, hum…

La jeune dessinatrice buvait tranquillement son thé en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Les enfants étaient occupés avec leurs nourrisses du soir qui s'occupait de leur donner le bain et le repas. Kéro en profitait pour se reposer un peu, sous sa petite forme. Il était devant une superbe part de gâteau que Tomoyo avait préparé en fin de soirée.

Sakura : J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il n'opérait que le soir alors je ne peux rien faire dans la journée. Du coup, je vais aller faire un tour d'inspection dans la ville cette nuit. Rien de bien grave, mais on ne sait jamais.

Relevant la tête de sa tête, Sakura fit un petit sourire à sa meilleure amie et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle jeta au passage un regarda sur la toile qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce, bien posée sur son chevalet. La dessinatrice poussa un petit soupir.

Sakura : _Je sens que toute cette histoire va se compliquée et que je ne vais plus avoir autant de temps pour m'occupé de mes toiles…_

D'un seul coup, Tomoyo se leva, faisant presque sursauter Sakura qui porta sur elle un regard d'incompréhension.

Tomoyo : J'ai exactement le costume qu'il te faut !

Alors que Kéro ratait sa bouchée et tombait la tête la première dans son gâteau, Sakura manqua de glisser du canapé avec une expression d'effarement.

Sakura : Oyo, ce n'est pas le moment !

Tomoyo : Mais si justement… Tu reprends les virées nocturnes et personne ne doit savoir qui tu es !!!

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle et son sourire béat fit frissonner la dessinatrice.

Tomoyo : Aller, aller, on va vite essayé ta tenue pour voir si elle te va.

Sakura : Mais Oyo, je ne partirais que quand les enfants seront couchés !

Tomoyo : Justement, si j'ai des retouches à faire, j'aurais le temps.

Sakura : Oh là là…

Kéro : Au moins, tu es sûr que personne ne pourra t'identifier si tu portes des vêtements différents.

Tomoyo : Merci de me soutenir Kéro…

Kéro : Ah, ba de rien. Super bon ce gâteau !

Les épaules de Sakura s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en poussant un petit soupir.

Sakura : Tu parles d'un gardien ! Il se damnerait pour des sucreries.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas être poursuivit, Shaolan retira son masque, révélant son visage fin et sortit de l'ombre de l'immeuble qu'il longeait. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il s'en allait d'un pas joyeux.

_On dirait que j'ai un ennemi… je ne sais pas qui ça peut être ni ce qu'elle me veut, mais c'est intéressant. D'autant plus qu'elle pratique aussi la magie… Vraiment, c'est très intéressant ! Surtout avec cette… boule de poils !_

Si le garçon avait deviné que son poursuivant était une poursuivante, s'était à cause de sa voix et de ses longs cheveux, mais il n'en savait pas plus et s'amusait de la situation.

_Je vais devoir faire attention maintenant._

Il tourna à gauche et continua dans une ruelle bordée de nombreux lampadaire puis accéléra don pas souple.

Orphelinat Piffle :

Tomoyo ouvrit discrètement la porte à Sakura alors que celle-ci allait la déverrouillée avec sa clé. La dessinatrice fut surprise de trouver son amie encore debout à cette heure.

Tomoyo : Alors ?

Kéro qui avait reprit sa grande forme entra doucement, suivi pas une Sakura fatiguée.

Sakura : Désolée. J'avais réussis à tomber sur lui, mais il m'a échappé… Le bougre pratique aussi la magie.

Tomoyo : Oh ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Sakura : No prob… Il ne m'a rien fais, mais l'utilisation des Cartes m'a un peu crevé…

Kéro : C'est normal. Tu ne les as pas utilisé autant depuis leur transformation.

Tomoyo : Alors, tu repartiras à sa recherche ?

Sakura : J'en ais bien peur…

Tomoyo : Wouaaaaaa !!!! Ma Sakura enfilant mes tenues pour retrouver sa toile volée… La prochaine fois, je veux pouvoir te filmer.

Sakura : Oyo !

Tomoyo : Je vais te f aire tout une garde de robe… Oh, et la perruque ?

Sakura : Ah ! Merci, mais pourquoi t'avais ça ?

La dessinatrice enleva l'énorme masse de cheveux blonds et la tendit à son amie avec lassitude.

Tomoyo : C'est le nouveau marché des déguisements. La Piffle compagnie vient de lancer une série. Et j'avais ce modèle à vérifier…

Sakura : Ah… Bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, demain je vais avoir du boulot.

Tomoyo : Et le nouveau ? Toujours aussi dur ?

Sakura : Tu plaisantes, c'est pire ! Je sens que cette année va être très dure.

Tomoyo : Ma pauvre… Mais je suis sûre que bientôt il succombera à ton charme ravageur !

Sakura : Tomoyo ! Aller, bonne nuit.

Piffle Compagnie, 9 am :

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tomoyo entra tellement vivement dans la salle calme qu'elle fit sursauter les 4 personnes assises à des tables de dessins. Elle tenait un carnet de dessins dans la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tomoyo : Désolée.

Himiko : Quelle entrée fracassante ! Quelque chose vous mettrait-il de bonne humeur ?

Tomoyo : Oui ! Je vais avoir besoin de vous !

Lei : Oh, oh ? Un nouveau projet ?

Tomoyo : En quelque sorte. Je voudrais voir si on peut amélioré certain de nos anciens vêtements afin d'en faire des costumes de défilé.

Shikoku : Il y a un défilé de prévu à par celui de Jubei ?

Tomoyo : Non, pas du tout. Je veux juste voir quelque chose. Mais je crois que vous êtes assez occuper, non ?

Himiko : Et bien… On vient de commencer l'imagination de costumes…

Tomoyo : Zut…

Shikoku : Mais Eiko pourrais peut être vous aider.

Eiko : Moi ? Mais je suis… Enfin, je viens d'arriver.

Himiko : Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée. Comme ça, tu te familiariseras avec Melle Tomoyo et tu comprendras parfaitement l'esprit de la Piffle Compagnie.

Tomoyo : Bien, parfait. Eiko, venez avec moi, on va aller dans mon bureau pour parler sans restriction. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous le ferais savoir.

Lei : D'accord.

Alors que la petite nouvelle abandonnait son poste, Tomoyo salua ses employées et sortit. Une fois la porte refermé, elle exposa son idée à Eiko.

Tomoyo : Voilà, je voudrais faire des vêtements joyeux mais bien spéciaux. Ils doivent être pratiques et utiles.

Eiko : Vous faites un Cosplay ?

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est un peu ça ! J'ai eut l'occasion de voir votre travail, c'est justement ce qu'il me faut. Vous avez des idées nouvelles et très intéressantes !

Eiko : Euh… C'est… Merci beaucoup.

Tomoyo : On va partir des croquis que j'ai fais puis on améliorera les costumes. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas de travailler avec moi ?

Eiko : Hein ? Mais non voyons, pas du tout. C'est un honneur !

Institut de dessin :

Il y a un problème de proportions dans ton tableau.

Sakura sursauta et manqua de faire un joli trait de peinture sur sa toile en entendant la voix platonique derrière elle. A côté d'elle, Tristan tourna la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à celui qui avait parlé.

Sakura : Tu m'as fais peur Shaolan !

Shaolan amusé : Ah ? Désolé.

Il se trouvait derrière la jeune fille, presque collé contre elle, ce qui la stupéfia. Elle ne l'avais ni sentit ni entendu venir, pourtant il était si proche.

Tristan : En tout cas, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le tableau de Sakura est très bien !

Shaolan : Et moi je te dis qu'il y a un problème.

Tristan : Non mais dis moi toi…

Sakura : Il a raison. Je l'ais vu depuis longtemps mais j'attends de placer les ombres pour corriger le problème.

Shaolan : Tu vois.

Il jeta un regard hautain à Tristan alors qu'un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Tristan serra ses doigts sur son pinceau en grinçant des dents.

Shaolan : Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner cette toile et d'en refaire une autre. Tu n'arriveras pas à la rattraper.

Sakura : N'en sois pas si sûr…

Shaolan : Hum, on verra bien. Ton coup de crayon est pas mal en tout cas.

Tristan : Quoi ? Mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin ?

Sakura : Merci.

Shaolan qui lâchait un autre regard froid à Tristan leva un sourcil puis s'en alla tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil et posa son pinceau sur le rebord de son chevalet. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Tristan : Quel toupet ! Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, Sakura.

Sakura : Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de discuter avec lui. C'est ainsi…

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son pinceau, elle croisa le regarda de Shaolan qui était revenu à sa place, devant. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire puis détourna les yeux, augmentant l'exaspération de la jeune fille. Les heures de peinture s'écoulèrent aux sons des reproches presque continuels de Shaolan puis ce fut le cour d'histoire de l'art qui débuta. Malheureusement pour Sakura, le destin semblait s'acharner sur elle.

Prof : Bien… La dernière fois, nous avons parlé du style contemporain. Aujourd'hui je vais commencer le style abstrait et j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un dossier sur un artiste d'abstrait que vous aurez choisit dans la liste. Vous seriez par deux. J'ai déjà fais les groupe, vous mettant par niveau de compétences. Vous aurez 2 semaines pour me faire votre dossier, le temps. C'est le temps où je serais absent.

Le professeur commença alors à énumérer les groupes. Tristan fut légèrement déçu quand il entendit qu'il ferait équipe avec Mei mais il ne s'en soucia plus. Le pire fut pour Sakura.

Prof : Sakura, tu feras équipe avec Mr Li. Vu vos connaissances respectives, vous n'aurez aucun mal à faire un beau dossier. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez agrémenter votre exposé de dessin fait par vos soins. Cela vaut pour les autres groupes aussi.

La jeune brunette qui s'était raidie sur son tabouret tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir que le sourire carnassier de Shaolan était encore plus grand. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui attira l'attention du professeur.

Prof : Sakura, un problème ?

Sakura : Hein ? Euh, c'est que je préférerais faire équipe avec une autre personne.

Prof : Ah bon ? Mais Li a le même niveau que toi, c'est mieux… Je pensais que tu serais contente de pouvoir faire équipe avec lui. Surtout que tu es ma meilleure élève, tu pourrais lui expliquer comment se déroule le travail au sein de la classe.

Sakura : Pffff... Comme vous voulez.

Prof : Parfait.

C'est donc l'esprit ailleurs, tourmentée par cette histoire de dossier que Sakura écouta vaguement le cours. A la sortie, Tristan l'attendait.

Tristan : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Sakura : Hum… J'en sais rien. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que sa tombe sur moi ?

Shaolan : C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Le prof aurait pu me refiler une fille plus mignonne et surtout avec un meilleur caractère.

Sakura : Parle pour toi. Mais de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

Shaolan : J'ai vu… On se retrouve demain à notre heure de libre à la bibliothèque. A tout à l'heure Petite fille !

Il les dépassa avec un dédain incroyable et fut aussitôt entouré par son fan groupe. Sakura desserra les poings et les dents.

Tristan : Fais bien attention. Ce type me plaît pas du tout.

Sakura : Il est certes hautain, mais je ne pense pas être en danger. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

Tristan : De rien. Dis moi, tu manges où ?

Sakura : Aucune idée.

Tristan : Alors ça te dis de venir avec moi et Tsukiko ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serra ravie de te voir.

Sakura : Et bien pourquoi pas. C'est très gentil.

Le soir venu :

Marre, j'en ais marre ! J'en peux vraiment plus !!! Il m'énerve vraiment, c'est pas croyable…

Sakura avançait dans l'allée bétonnée tout en ruminant son apparente mauvaise colère. Elle avait revêtu son manteau et ne portait que son cartable, ayant laissé sa toile dans la salle. La nuit avait déjà s'étendait sur la ville et la température baissait de plus en plus. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, seule, éclairée seulement par les lampadaires. Il ne semblait y avoir personne autour d'elle. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle venait de tourner à droite, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle se retournait et examinait les buissons autour d'elle. Un froissement de feuille la fit sursauter et elle se remit en marche, accélérant sa marche, mais bientôt des bruits de pas l'obligèrent à s'arrêter et à se retourner.

Sakura : Qui est là ?

Elle s'immobilisa, retenant son souffle et attendit alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Une ombre commença soudainement à sa découper de l'ombre, faisant peur à Sakura. Elle recula d'un pas puis fit volte face et partit à vive allure vers la parking. Derrière elle, les pas précipités de son poursuivant se firent aussi beaucoup plus rapide, signe qu'il la suivait réellement. Sakura jeta un rapide regard derrière elle et constata qu'il gagnait du terrain, mais soudain, elle percuta un mur et tomba en poussant cri.

KyyyyYYyyyYYyaaaAaaAaaa !!!!!!!!!!

Sakura ?

Le timbre de voix exprimait la surprise apparente de la personne qu'elle avait percuté. La jeune dessinatrice leva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était rentrer dans Shaolan. Il la dévisageait avec un air étrange, qui ne collait guère à son caractère. Elle faillit se jeter dans ses bras ou se cacher derrière lui quand il retrouva un air narquois et imbu.

Shao : Fais attention où tu mets tes pieds, Petite Fille !

Sak : Je… Ex… Excuses moi.

Une fraction de seconde, le regard de Shaolan se voila d'une lueur étrange, mais elle le remarqua à peine car elle se releva et regardait derrière elle. Il ne semblait plus y avoir personne dans les parages, comme si l'homme s'était évanoui à l'apparition de Shaolan.

Shao : Pourquoi tu courais comme une furie ?

Sak : Je… Je crois que quelqu'un me suivait…

De nouveau, le regard du garçon changea très légèrement mais rien dans son attitude arrogante ne se modifia. Il fit un sourire ironique à Sakura.

Shao : T'es parano en plus ?

Sak : Ne te moque pas, j'ai vraiment eut très peur !

Shao : Franchement, qui voudrait enlever un fille aussi peut intéressante que toi ?

Sak : Shaolan ! Il y avait quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr !

Shao : Et tu n'as rien trouver de mieux comme excuse pour te jeter dans mes bras ?

Sak : RrrRRhh ! Tu as vraiment une langue de vipère ! Excuses moi.

Elle avait l'air très en colère mais peut être aussi était-elle encore sous le choc quand elle dépassa le garçon. Ce dernier ricana puis alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, il la rattrapa. 

Sak : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Shao : Je ne voudrais pas que tu agresses quelqu'un d'autre en te jetant contre lui, aussi je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture.

Sak : Et bien je…

Elle jeta encore un regard derrière elle et frissonna.

Sak : D'accord, je veux bien.

Shao : Quoi ? Aucune réplique coupante ?

Sak : Je… Je ne suis pas rassurée

Le garçon la regarda étrangement puis se mit à rire devant l'air effrayé de Sakura et sa mine déconfite.

Shao : Qui croirais ça ?

Sak : Si c'est pour être aussi méchant, je me passerais de ta présence.

Shao : Ok, désolée… Mais la prochaine fois, fais plus attention.

Sak : Je croyais que je ne risquais pas d'intéresser quelqu'un !

Shao : Toi non, mais tes affaires de dessins peut être ! C'est qua ça vaut cher.

Sak : GrrrRrr ! Tu es exaspérant.

Shao : Il n'empêche que tu es bien contente de m'avoir trouver.

Cette dans cette ambiance que le reste du chemin se fit. Sakura avait retrouvé son calme quand elle arriva enfin à la portière de sa voiture.

Sak : Mais au fait, tu es partit après le dernier cours, à 17 h, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore ici ?

Shao : Rien de bien spécial. Je me promenais.

Sak : Ici ?

Shao : J'habite juste là bas.

Du doigt, il lui indiqua de gigantesque bâtiment dans le style contemporain. Sakura resta ébahit.

Sak : Et bien, tu dois avoir beaucoup d'argent.

Shao : Et oui, je ne suis pas comme le commun des mortels. Maintenant, je te laisse, je suis pressé.

Sak : Euh… Shaolan !

Le garçon qui s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres se retourna et la fixa avec son éternel sourire narquois..

Shao : Quoi ?

Sak : Merci.

Shao : Tu me devras un service, ne l'oublies pas.

Il la regarda malicieusement puis s'enfonça dans le noir alors que Sakura ouvrait sa portière et grimpait dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et sans qu'elle le sache, s'en alla sous le regard de Shaolan, qui la suivi jusqu'à perdre la silhouette de la voiture dans la nuit.

Shao : _Suivit… ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il lui vouloir du mal ? Hum. Je ferais bien de la surveiller un peu. Elle avait vraiment l'air terrorisée et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à se faire peur toute seule. Histoire à suivre… Bon, maintenant, direction la salle de dessin. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Et après, petite sortie sur les toits de Kyoto… J'espère que ma poursuivante serra là…_

Il s'éloigna du tronc de l'arbre sui lui avait servit d'abri et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de cour, silencieux comme une ombre.

…A Suivre…

Lou : Bon ba voilà. C'est un chapitre assez long, je viens de m'en rendre compte… Bien, alors prêtes pour les questions ? Comment va donc se dérouler l'exposer et surtout, est-ce que Shao ne va pas tenter quelque chose ? Et puis, qui est cette personne qui poursuivait Sak ? Il est visiblement impossible que se soit Shaolan alors qui ? Et puis, pourquoi va-t-il à l'école à cette heure et pour vérifier quoi ? Voilà Mesdemoiselles ! Bonne journée. Bisous.


	4. Baiser

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Le tableau a été volé et Tomoyo commence déjà à prendre des mesures pour le retrouver. En effet, elle demande à une branche de son entreprise de surveiller le marché noir. De son côté, Sakura à tout autre chose à penser. Malheur, Sakura se retrouve à devoir faire un dossier avec Shaolan et comble de malchance, il semble que quelqu'un la suive. Qui sait ce qui se serait passer si Shao ne s'était pas trouver sur son chemin ?

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

Chapitre Cinquième : Baiser

Shao : _Suivit… ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il lui vouloir du mal ? Hum. Je ferais bien de la surveiller un peu. Elle avait vraiment l'air terrorisée et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à se faire peur toute seule. Histoire à suivre… Bon, maintenant, direction la salle de dessin. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Et après, petite sortie sur les toits de Kyoto… J'espère que ma poursuivante serra là…_

Il s'éloigna du tronc de l'arbre qui lui avait servit d'abri et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de cour, silencieux comme une ombre. Avec l'agilité d'un félin, il se glissa entre les arbres sans le moindre bruit et sans que quoique se soit puisse trahir sa présence. S'il avait croisé du monde, personne ne se serait aperçut de sa présence tellement il se fondait dans le décors ténébreux. Quand il arriva devant les portes de l'université, il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et crocheta la serrure avec une facilité déconcertante. Une fois son forfait accomplit, il rangea son matériel et entra silencieusement dans le bâtiment.

Héhéhé… _Les Université sont vraiment très mal protégées… Rien de plus facile que d'y entrer. Alors, la salle de dessin…_

Il n'alluma pas de lumière de façon à ne pas être aperçut et de toute façon l'éclairage public lui procurait bien assez de luminosité pour errer dans les couloirs en se repérant. Et puis, il avait déjà mémorisé le plan de l'endroit. S'est donc sans le moindre mal qu'il monta les étages retrouva le chemin de sa salle de cour de peinture. Une fois dedans, il gagna le dernier rang avec satisfaction.

_C'est bien ce que je pensait, elle a laissé sa toile… Héhéhé._

Vérifiant encore une fois que personne n'était dans les environs, il retira le voile blanc qui recouvrait la toile et l'examina attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une toile qui représentait une sorte de fée dans une forêt. La toile était très belle malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore finit, il faut dire que les couleurs chatoyantes le rendaient vivant et féerique en même temps. Shaolan eut un sifflement admiratif.

_Finalement, le défaut ne se voit presque pas… Vu son niveau, je suis sûr qu'elle réussira à le rectifier. Bien, voyons cela de plus près._

Fourrant la main dans sa poche, il dénicha une lampe minuscule qui une fois allumée lui procura un minuscule halo de lumière que personne ne pourrait voir. Il se pencha sur la toile et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

_Hum… Le trait est très ressemblant mais il est beaucoup plus professionnel ici. Je savais bien que le style de dessin me rappelait quelque chose… Il faudrait que je voie certaine de ses œuvres un peu plus anciennes pour être sûr. Mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, ça pourrait être quelqu'un en rapport avec elle, mon adversaire d'hier. Je devrais l'interroger discrètement pour savoir… peut être que c'est elle tout simplement, mais vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'en doute…_

Il remit le voile comme il était ou du moins comme il pensait qu'il était puis il s'éloigna. Avec la même agilité que pour l'aller, il sortit, referma la porte et retourna chez lui sans être vu.

Orphelinat Piffle :

Les enfants étant couchés, Sakura se décida enfin à monter se changer. Elle avait bien l'intention d'en finir au plus vite avec le problème du tableau aussi voulait-elle y aller tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle le récupère. Elle entrait dans sa chambre quand Tomoyo l'arrêta.

Oyo : Tu comptes y retourner ?

Sak : Et bien oui…

Oyo : Il faut te reposer un peu Sak !

Sak : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas rentrer tard… Et je commence plus tard demain.

Oyo : Je t'accompagne.

Sak : Pas question. Tu ne pourrais pas nous suivre de toits en toits et puis imagines si quelqu'un venait à te reconnaître… Je suis désolée, mais cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me suivre !

La jeune directrice de l'entreprise Piffle eut une moue boudeuse puis soupira.

Oyo : Très bien… J'ai un costume pour toi et surtout, tu devras faire très attention !

Sak : C'est promis et de toute façon, Kéro est avec moi… Tu sais bien que c'est le meilleur gardien.

La dessinatrice entra dans la chambre de son amie et passa le costume qu'elle lui avait préparé avec soin. Il s'agissait d'un remix d'une des tenues qu'elle avait porter lors de sa chasse contre les cartes, pour être plus précis, celui contre la carte du tonner. Il représentait un chat et était dans les tons noirs et bleu foncé. Des bottes remontant jusqu'aux genoux lui assurait une bonne mobilité alors qu'un serre tête avec des oreilles noires allait maintenir la perruque blonde en place.

Oyo : Je t'ais fais un modèle de chat comme tu vas aller sur tous les toit. Mais il est foncé de façon à te fondre dans la nuit et ne comporte aucun grelot. Le matériau utilisé est très spécial car il se colle à ta peau et te protégera du froid. De plus, il émet de ce fait moins de bruit.

Sak : Il se colle à ma peau ?

Oyo : Il réagit à la chaleur du corps et se compressera automatiquement pour te faire comme une seconde peau. Regarde, la jupe et les jupons sont maintenus par des boutons pression, si tu as le moindre problème, tires un bon coup dessus et tu te retrouveras plus à l'aise. Le costume se compose en tout de 5 pièces. Le serre tête, le haut, le short, la jupe et les bottes. Il est très léger et assez souple ce qui te permettra de bouger sans problème.

Sak : Et tu as fais ça en une journée ?

Oyo avec un sourire : Non… Je l'avais préparé avant mais tu n'as jamais eut l'occasion de le mettre. Où est Kéro, j'ai quelque chose de très spécial pour lui.

Sak : Ah bon ?

Avec fierté, Tomoyo alla chercher un objet dans son placard et le montra à Sakura. Cela ressemblait un peu à l'attache qu'il portait à l'oreille sauf que s'était plus gros et noir.

Oyo : Comme je savais que tu allais me demander de rester à la maison, j'ai fais préparer ça… C'est une mini caméra que j'ai fais mettre sur un système de clip. Je n'ais plus qu'à l'accrocher à l'oreille de Kéro et ce sera ok.

Sak abasourdit : Qowwwwa ????

Oyo heureuse : Mais oui. Je le relis grâce à un câble à ce boîtier qui contient une cassette, lequel sera positionné sur le ventre de Kéro comme ça ne le gênera pas.

Sak : Mon Dieu, s'est pas possible… Enfin, si tu veux voir Kéro, il est dans le salon en bas et il se repose… Il regarde son émission préférer, « La recette Chef ». Dès que ce sera finit, on partira.

Oyo : D'accord.

Dans la nuit :

L'ombre sortait d'un immeuble en silence quand l'alarme fut donnée. Toutes les lumières du voisinage s'allumèrent tendit qu'il prenait rapidement la fuite, son butin sur le dos.

_Zut, je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient changé le système d'alarme…_

Escaladant la façade du mur extérieur, il grimpa sur le toit et eut un sourire en posant un pied au sol. Au loin, les sirènes des voitures de police retentissaient enfin.

_Bien, il est temps que je file sinon je vais m'attirer des ennuis… Dommage, je pensais que je la verrais ce soir mais je me suis trompé visiblement… Tant pis…_

Il regarda la lune une fraction de seconde puis fit volte face pour partir dans la direction opposé des voitures de polices mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa poursuivante blonde et eut juste le réflexe de faire un petit saut en arrière pour éviter le sceptre. Il y eut un grand fracas et un nuage de poussière s'éleva du sol, les cachant l'un à l'autre un instant. Shaolan regarda la marque laissée par le coup et écarquilla les yeux. Le toit n'était pas brisé mais une déformation circulaire le parcourrait sur un rayon de 10 cm au moins. Il leva lentement les yeux sur la jeune fille tandis que Kéro arrivait.

Kéro : Fais attention ! Tu vas tout détruire.

Sak : Désolée, j'ai mal calculé mon coup…

Shao : _Si je ne l'avais esquivé, je serais K.O… Et puis, comment elle a fait pour venir si près de moi sans que je ne la sente… ?_

Le garçon recula d'un pas lorsque le sceptre de Sakura se pointa sur lui. Il vit une lueur de contentement passer dans son regard.

Sakura : Toi, je te cherchais…

Shao : Et bien, tu m'as trouvé… Je t'attendais plus tôt pour ma part. Sympa le costume !

Sakura : Navrée de te l'apprendre mais tu es le cadet de mes soucis… Rends moi le tableau.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur et adopta une pause détendue, le bâton toujours pointé sur lui. Tous les 2 étaient masqué ce qui ne facilitait pas la découverte des vraies identités. Et il voulait en savoir plus sur elle et sur l'animal qui l'accompagnait. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un sourire ironique.

Shao : Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Et puis, pourquoi tu le veux tant se tableau ? Il est à toi ?

Sakura : Non. Il appartient à une amie et elle y tient…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, des voitures de polices avaient envahies les rues parallèles et encercleraient bientôt l'immeuble. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas les déranger autre mesure.

Shao : A une amie… _Si le tableau est bien de Sakura, cela veut dire que ce n'est pas elle qui me poursuit sinon elle m'aurait dit qu'il lui appartenait… C'est donc une amie proche d'elle._ Hum, c'est embêtant ça, parce que je l'aime bien moi ce tableau.

Sakura : Il ne t'appartient pas !

Shao : Maintenant si !

Kéro : Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les bavardages. Allez Maîtresse des Cartes, dépêches toi !

L'animal semblait de forte méchante humeur et Sakura savait pourquoi. Simplement parce que le fait de porter la caméra impliquait qu'il ne serait pas sur les films. S'il avait accepté de le faire, c'est simplement parce que Tomoyo lui avait promis du clafouti en revenant.

Shao : Pas très patient le Toutou…

Kéro : Quoi ? Répètes un peu.

Shao : Autant de fois que tu voudras, Toutou !

Mais alors que Kéro voulait s'élancer sur lui, la porte des escaliers s'ouvrit brusquement et 2 personnes s'engouffrèrent sur le toit, arme au poing.

Shao : Quoi ? Les propriétaires ?

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir car ils firent feu en même temps, visant chacun sa cible. Shaolan évita les rafales de balles et sautant en arrière mais Sakura elle, eut moins de chance. En effet, elle se trouvait près du rebord et se retrouva vite piégé, surtout que Kéro s'était éloigné de l'autre côté. La jeune fille retrouva son équilibre au moment où son adversaire venait vers elle et s'apprêtait à tirer.

Sak : Que faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas utiliser mes cartes…

Comme il approchait, elle fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et son pied se retrouva dans le vide, aussi bascula-t-elle. Lentement, son corps partit en arrière alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux.

Kéro : Sa….lina !!!!!

Le gardien se reprit juste à temps pour éviter de crier le nom de sa Maîtresse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se précipiter vers elle, Shaolan fit apparaître une épée et sortit une incantation.

Shaolan : Dieu du vent, viens à mon aide !

Comme la première fois, au moment ou la lame rencontra le papier, un cercle apparut et le vent se leva. Les 2 hommes qui les menaçaient furent propulser dans un mur et perdirent connaissance. Kéro en profita pour courir vers sa maîtresse et sauter de l'immeuble, mais à ce moment, elle remonta comme par magie et fut déposer au sol, tremblante.

Kéro : Salina, est-ce que ça va ?

Sak : Je… Je…

Shao : La prochaine fois utilise la magie si tu ne veux pas mourir mon Chaton !

Il fit un pas en arrière, se rapprochant du vide.

Shao : C'est finit pour ce soir, je n'ais plus le temps de jouer avec une gamine…

D'un seul coup, il sauta et disparut dans le brouhaha des sirènes de police. Kéro voulu le suivre mais quand il arriva à l'autre bout de l'immeuble il avait totalement disparu.

Kéro : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu veux mourir ?

Sak : Je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie en public !

Kéro : Tu es masquée, impossible de te reconnaître, la prochaine fois, n'hésites pas ! Tu n'es plus une enfant. Bon partons.

Sak : Non ! Je vais le suivre.

Kéro : Quoi ? Il est trop tard et ça grouille de flics !

Sak : Tant pis !

Elle se releva et s'élança dans le vide avant même que Kéro n'ait pu tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Il perdit un temps monstre à grommeler entre ses canines.

Kéro : Elle est pas possible cette Maîtresse !

Il prit son envole et tenta de la repérer du ciel. Mais il lui fallut plus de temps que prévu et elle était déjà loin quand il la vit. Elle sautait de toit en toit grâce à la carte du saut.

Kéro : Encore heureux que je puisse sentir l'aura des cartes. Allons-y…

Ailleurs :

Un homme se tenait dans le noir, les mains croisées dans le dos et le regard porté dur les lumières de la ville en dessous. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Hum… S'il n'était intervenu à ce moment précis… Mais j'aurais d'autre occasion de lui faire peur ou bien de la suivre discrètement suivant mes envies… Ma chère Sakura, tu ne m'échapperas pas au final. Je vais jouer un peu avec toi avant, on verra bien ta réaction…

Il eut un sourire mauvais et malicieux alors qu'il détournait son regard de la vitre pour rejoindre une autre pièce.

Sur les toits :

L'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait entre aperçut sa silhouette et l'avais suivit, malgré la grande distance qui les séparait. Mais cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle regarda dans toutes les directions puis sauta 2 ou toits avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pour essayer de retrouver se trace.

Sak : _Zut, je l'ais vraiment perdu cette fois…_

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, une présence derrière elle la força à se retourner et elle fit face au voleur. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire mi satisfait mi amusé. Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

Shao : Trouvé… Tu as réussis à me suivre jusqu'ici, c'est plutôt bien… Le Toutou n'est pas là ?

Sak : Toi… Tu m'attendais ?

Shao : En effet. J'adore vraiment ton costume… Tu as vraiment l'air d'un joli chaton !

Elle voulu se servir de son sceptre mais il fut plus rapide et se retrouva sur elle d'un bond. D'un mouvement souple du poignet il envoya promener le bâton et l'attira à elle d'un coup sec. Il se retrouvèrent collé l'un à l'autre, le visage se frôlant presque, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la maintenait fermement sans le moindre problème.

Sak : Lâches moi !!!

Shao : Et bien, t'es pas très gentille… Il me semble que je t'ais sauvé la vie, non ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise et cessa soudainement de se débattre. De toute façon, sans son sceptre, elle n'arriverait pas à se libérer. Elle savait donc ce qui allait suivre. Il se débrouillerait d'une façon ou d'une autre pour lui retirer son masque.

Sak : _C'est finit de l'identité secrète… J'aurais vraiment tout raté sur ce coup là mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de reprendre le tableau._

Elle se résigna donc et ferma les yeux, faisant sourire Shaolan.

Shao : Tu ne sorts plus tes griffes mon Chaton ?

Sak : A quoi bon, je n'ais pas la force de t'échapper…

Un petit rire s'éleva dans l'air et au moment où elle crispa la mâchoire pensant qu'il allait lui retirer le masque, elle eut une surprise de grande envergure. Il se contenta d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes, échangeant un simple baiser puis disparut comme un fantôme, la laissant seule.

Sak : _Je… je comprends pas… Il aurait pu savoir qui j'étais alors pourquoi… ?_

Elle se passa discrètement un doigt sur les lèvres puis retourna chercher son sceptre qui avait glisser sur le sol. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et elle devait encore être rouge quand Kéro arriva enfin.

Kéro : Mais ça va pas la tête !

Sak dans la lune : Désolée.

Kéro : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sak : Rien, rentrons…

Kéro : Pardon ? Tu m'as fais traverser la moitié de la ville pour finalement abandonner ?

Sak : Je… J'ai perdue sa trace, ça ne sert plus à rien.

Kéro : T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Sak : Je suis juste fatiguée…

Kéro : Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Sak : Je peux encore utiliser la carte du vol, merci…

Prenant la carte mentionner, elle fit apparaître des ailes sur son dos et repartit en sens inverse.

Plus tard, appartement Li :

Il se reposait dans son canapé quand Alfred lui apporta une boisson chaude.

Shao : Merci Alfred.

Alfred : Après cela, Mr devrait aller dormir.

Shao : Oui, j'y vais…

Alfred : Mr a eut des problèmes ?

Shao : Pas vraiment, elle était encore là…

Alfred : Vous parlez de cette jeune fille qui veut récupérer le tableau ?

Shao avec un sourire : Oui… Je lui ais même sauver la vie et puis…

Alfred : Oui ?

Shao amusé : Héhéhé, je lui ais voler un baiser.

Alfred : Mr est vraiment incorrigible.

Shao : Je sais, mais elle m'amuse et m'attire en même temps. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours quelqu'un qui pratique la magie comme elle. Si tu avais vu son premier coup… Elle m'aurait assommé si je ne l'avais pas évité. C'est vraiment intéressant… _C'est pour ça que je ne lui ais pas retirer son masque, je voudrais jouer un peu plus avec elle…_ Bonne nuit Alfred.

Alfred : Vous aussi Mr. Les objets sont rangés…

Shao : Merci… _Bien demain, une rude journée m'attends… Je dois voir Sakura en tête à tête… Que vais bien pouvoir lui faire ?_

Il s'engagea dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui sans brusquerie.

… A suivre…

Lou : Gnégnégné, j'adore ce chapitre… Stt la chasse Je regarde trop de film à l'eau de rose n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Bonne nuit à vous toutes et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !!!


	5. Cauchemar à la Bibliothèque

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Le tableau a été volé et Tomoyo commence déjà à prendre des mesures pour le retrouver. De son côté, Sakura doit non seulement faire face à Shoalan, le coureur de jupon, mais aussi à un mystérieux homme qui semble la poursuive. Et en parallèle, elle chasse son voleur,. Mais ce dernier la piège et lui vole étrangement un baiser. Quand à Shao, il prépare quelque chose en douce concernant l'exposé qu'il doit faire avec Sakura…

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que le sperso sont particulièrement bête et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est sakura et vise versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Chapitre Sixième : Cauchemar à la bibliothèque.

Shao : Merci… _Bien demain, une rude journée m'attends… Je dois voir Sakura en tête à tête… Que vais bien pouvoir lui faire ?_

Il s'engagea dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui sans brusquerie.

Le lendemain matin, cour d'histoire de l'art, 8 h 10 :

Quand Sakura entra, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et tous discutaient tranquillement. Pour sa part, elle n'était pas en avance, même si pas en retard. Elle gagna silencieusement sa place, le regard encore dans le vague. Tristan la laissa venir puis lui fit un grand sourire.

Tristan : Bonjour Sakura !

Sak : Hein ? Ah, salut Tristan.

Elle avait répondu d'une voix laconique et totalement dépourvu de vie. Le garçon la regarda avec surprise et se rapprocha d'elle.

Tristan : Ba alors, ça va pas ?

Sak : Quoi ? Oh, pardon… Je suis dans la lune… Si, si, ça va. Je suis juste songeuse…

Tristan : Et bien… C'est vrai que tu à l'air dans les vapes. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose de biens hier ?

Sak : Oui et non…

Tristan : Ah bon ?

Sak : J'ai été suivi dans le parc hier soir… Et si Shaolan ne s'était pas trouver sur mon chemin, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé !

Tristan : Encore lui ?

Il n'empêche qu'elle a été bien contente de me trouver…

Tout comme la veille, Sakura et Tristan sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Shaolan derrière eux.

Sak : Oui, merci encore…

Shao : Je t'en prie, il est normal de raccompagner une jeune fille dans la nuit quand elle a peur du noir !

Tristan : Toujours aussi acerbe.

Shao : Et toi aussi méfiant. Que t'ais-je donc fais pour que tu me déteste de la sorte ? Serait-ce parce que j'approche Sakura de trop près et que tu serais secrètement amoureux d'elle ?

Tristan : Pas du tout. Sakura est simplement une très bonne amie.

Sha levant un sourcil : C'est louche ça…

Sak : Allons, cessez de vous quereller de la sorte. On dirait des enfants !

Shao : Très bien… Comme tu le veux.

Le garçon plia soudainement le torse et entoura les épaules de Sakura de ses bras. Il posa sa tête dans son cou.

Shao : Tu ne m'oublies pas, on se voit après le cour…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'écarta d'elle et retourna à sa place de devant. La jeune dessinatrice le regarda avec trouble puis entreprit de sortir ses affaires de cours.

Tristan : Quel toupet celui là ! Je le supporte de moins en moins !

Sak calmement : Sous ses airs hautains, je suis sûr qu'il est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas raccompagné jusqu'à ma voiture hier.

Tristan : Hum… Il se donne toujours un style, c'est nul !

Sak : C'est peut être dans son caractère.

Tristan : Ca ira pour l'exposé ?

Sak : Oui. Il n'est pas le genre de personne à faire du mal.

Tristan : Et si c'était lui qui te suivait hier ?

Sak avec un sourire : J'y ais déjà songé, mais c'est impossible. J'ai clairement entendu les pas lorsque je lui suis rentrée dedans.

Tristan surprit : Rentrée dedans ?

Le brunette aux yeux verts eut un sourire amusé et laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres, les yeux plissés.

Sak amusé : Oui, j'ai littéralement foncée sur lui…

Tristan la dévisagea avec surprise et l'accompagna à rire quand elle lui détailla la scène entière. Aucun des 2 ne remarqua le regard de Shaolan posé sur eux. Un regard doux et content à la fois.

Shao : _Bien. Elle n'a pas l'air de faire tout une histoire de ce qui lui est arrivé hier… C'est une bonne chose, je préfère la voir sourire et rire plutôt qu'être dans les vapes. Mais tout à l'heures, je lui réserve de quoi être en colère…_

Comme le professeur arrivait enfin, avec un peu de retard, Shaolan déporta son attention des 2 personnes qui tentaient de calmer leur fou rire et regarda le prof.

Compagnie Piffle :

Tomoyo était penchée sur un dessin, un crayon à la main quand Eiko entra dans la grande pièce. Depuis la veille, une table à dessin avait été monté et différent outils traînaient sur la grande table de conférence.

Eiko : Bonjour Mme.

Tomoyo sans relever la tête : Melle… Ou Tomoyo de préférence.

Eiko : Euh… Pardon.

Oyo : Ce n'est pas grave. Bonjour Eiko, bien dormit ?

Eiko : Et bien… Oui. Et vous ?

Oyo : Très bien. J'espère que vous avez manger convenablement ce matin parce qu'on va avoir du boulot. Malheureusement, je serais absente cet après midi, réunion oblige. J'aimerais donc qu'on finisse le patron ce matin et que vous commencer à en élaboré un autre.

Eiko : Très bien.

Oyo levant enfin le nez : Allons, détendez-vous…On va continuer sur l'idée des félins.

Alors qu'elle allait commencer, son téléphone portable vibra et elle le sortit de sa poche.

Oyo : Excusez-moi…

La jeune patronné s'éloigna et décrocha.

Oyo : Allô ?

Alec : Bonjour Melle Tomoyo, c'est Alec. J'ai du nouveau pour vous mais ça ne vous ravira pas.

Oyo : Hum… Allez-y.

Alec : J'ai appris qu'il y avait de plus en plus de vols ces derniers temps du coup, le marché noir est sous très haute surveillance. Pour le moment, nos hommes n'ont rien trouvé et je doute qu'ils trouveront quoique se soit. L'intérêt que porte la police au marché décourage de nombreux voleur. Ils préfèrent attendre que ce soir plus calme.

Oyo : Vous pensez donc que le tableau ne passera pas par là bas ?

Alec : Du moins, tant qu'il y aura autant de contrôle. Si votre voleur doit le vendr,e il passera par un particulier… Plus rapide et sûr. Mais et de votre côté, la police n'a rien trouvé ?

Oyo : Rien du tout. Les policier qui sont venu ont dis que c'était comme toujours et ils n'ont aucunes pistes. Ils doivent me tenir au courant mais bon…

Alec : Je vois… Nous garderons un œil ouvert tout de même mais ne fondez pas tous vos espoirs sur nous…

Oyo : Ne vous en faites pas. Merci beaucoup pour ces renseignements.

Après l'avoir salué, elle raccrocha et poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Eiko qui s'était mise à étudier le dessin tourna la tête vers elle.

Eiko : Quelque chose ne va pas Melle ?

Oyo : On m'a volé quelque chose de très important et je crains de ne pouvoir le retrouver…

Eiko : Si cette chose vous est vraiment précieuse alors elle reviendra forcément entre vos mains. C'est ce que disait toujours mon père.

Oyo : J'espère qu'il a raison…

La directrice lui fit un petit sourire puis revint à la table pour regarder le croquis qu'elle avait ébauché dans la nuit en attendant Sakura. Elle était également troublée par la réaction de celle-ci à son retour.

Eiko : C'est un très beau dessin que vus avez fais, mais je pense qu'il y a un léger problème, ici. Si vous désirez qu'il soit pratique, il vaudrait mieux séparer ces 2 partie et…

La discussion débuta donc tranquillement sortant Tomoyo de ses sombres questions.

Université de dessin :

Dès que le cour s'était finit, Sakura avait abandonné Tristan et s'était diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle fit un détour par la cafétéria pour grignoter un peu puis passa aux toilettes. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Shaolan assit à une table en train de discuter avec une nuée de filles. Quand il la vit, il eut un énorme sourire qui l'agaça encore plus et c'est les mains crispées sur son sac qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Shao : Tu es en retard !

Sak : Désolée.

Shao : Bien, on va commencer… Excusez moi mes belles mais j'ai à faire. N'est-ce pas mon Ange ?

Toutes les têtes se braquèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle serrais les mâchoires et jetait un regard noir à Shaolan, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Sak : Seulement si j'arrive à te supporter ! Maintenant si le fan groupe pouvait se disperser, ce serait plus facile pour travailler.

Shao : Oulà… C'est qu'elle est jalouse !!! On se voit tout à l'heure mes demoiselles…

Les nombreuses filles fusillèrent Sakura du regard puis s'en allèrent en plaisantant sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, tira une chaise et s'installa en face de Shaolan avec mauvaise humeur. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et sortit un bloc note et un crayon à papier.

Shao : Et bien… Tu as l'air super contente.

Sak : On se demande pourquoi !

Shao : Allons mon Ange, ce n'est qu'…

Sak : Cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

Shao : Oh oh… Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant toutes les filles adorent que je les nomme comme ça.

Sak : Et bien pas moi.

Après un sourire qui déstabilisa la jeune fille, Shaolan posa les coudes sur la table et s'avança vers elle.

Shao : Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ma Douce ?

Sak : Shaolan, arrêtes ça s'il te plais…

Shao : Je plaisante ! Mais je pensais que vu ce qui s'est passé hier qu'on pourrait être un peu plus proche.

Sak : Il ne s'est rien passer hier !

Shao : Alors là t'es mauvaise langue… Je t'ais tout de même serrer dans mes bras !

Il se recula et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire satisfait.

Sak : Tu es vraiment impossible. C'était un accident.

Shao : Très bien… T'aurais pas une amie avec qui je pourrais faire connaissance alors ?

La brunette serra les poings et détourna la tête.

Sak : Jamais je ne mettrais Oyo entre tes sales pattes !

Shao malicieusement : Oyo ? C'est ta meilleure amie ?

Sak : Oui. Maintenant, ça suffit avec tes questions, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

Shao : Comme tu veux… Picasso ça te vas ?

Sak : Parfait !

Puisqu'elle se levait pour se diriger, Shaolan lui emboîta le pas et ils se retrouvèrent isolés en plein milieu de gigantesques rangés de livres. Tandis qu'elle commençait à rechercher des bouquins, Shaolan la regarda un instant puis s'y mit également, tout en la regardant du coin de l'œil. 10 Minutes après, Sakura et lui même avait des tonnes de livres. La jeune fille repéra néanmoins un dernier ouvrage qu'elle voulut attraper mais comme il était haut, elle monta sur la pointe des pieds. Malheureusement, en tirant le livre, elle en fit mouvoir d'autre et poussa un petit cri en comprenant qu'ils allaient tomber. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux instinctivement et se préparait à encaisser le choc, elle sentit un corps se coller contre le sien et une main se glisser sur la sienne.

Shao : Alors, on a encore besoin d'aide ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête et regarda Shaolan avec surprise. Il en profita pour entourer son bassin avec son bras de libre. De l'autre, il avait non seulement remit les livres en place mais il l'aida aussi à tirer celui quelle voulait, gardant toujours sa main sur la sienne.

Sak : Euh… Me… Merci beaucoup…

Elle le regardait toujours, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine et les joues en feu. Il s'écoula de longues secondes sans qu'elle bouge, les yeux dans ceux du garçon. Puis il lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour respirer son parfum.

Shao : Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ais pas tenu dans mes bras et qu'il s'est rien passé…

La phrase la ramena brusquement à la réalité et elle se libéra avec un sursaut, tentant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Sak : Je… Euh… Dé… Dépêchons nous…

Shao content de lui : Bien Melle… _Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle est gênée… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça visiblement…_

Elle lui tourna le dos, les joues encore rouges, et repartit vers leur place afin de pouvoir travailler. Il la suivit donc mais au lieu de s'installer en face d'elle, il prit place à ses côtés regardant le premier livre qu'elle avait ouvert.

Sak : Shao, tu peux te concentrer sur les livres…

Shao : Mais c'est ce que je fais.

Elle n'osait tourner la tête de peur de tomber sur son regard profond, mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Quand il avança une main et qu'il se mit à jouer avec un des ces mèches de cheveux, elle se releva brutalement, repoussant sa chaise. Les personnes présentent, attirées par le bruit la regardèrent avec méfiance.

Sak bredouillant: Excuses… moi, je reviens…

Elle partit à grand pas vers les toilettes, laissant le garçon tout seul avec son sourire amusé. Il la suivi tant qu'il le pu puis se mit à feuilleté les livres. Il parcourait à peine les texte pourtant il ne cessait de noter de information sur le calepin de Sakura, avec son propre crayon à papier. Quand elle réapparut, 5 minutes plus tard, plusieurs feuilles étaient remplies de noir et Shaolan se balançait sur sa chaise, l'air satisfait.

Shao avec un air angélique : Ca va mieux ?

Sak : Euh oui…

Il eut un sourire quand elle s'installa sur la chaise en diagonale de lui mais ne fit aucune allusion. La brunette se contenta de le regarder avec méfiance puis après avoir déglutit, montra les papiers du menton.

Sak : C'est… C'est quoi ?

Shao : Des notes… je te les laisse, moi je perds tout…

Sak : Tu as… copié tout ça en l'espace de 5 minutes ?

Shao : En chine, on nous apprend la lecture en diagonale… repérer les info intéressante du premier coup d'œil. Bien, restons-en là pour aujourd'hui…

La phrase à double sens et le sourire ironique de Shaolan firent sursauter Sakura qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Shao : Il faudrait qu'on se voie une autre fois… Ce midi, tu es libre ?

Sak bégayant : Je… Je mange avec quelqu'un…

Shao : Pendant2 heures ? Ne pourrait-on pas se voir même une heure… Plus on en fera plus on sera tranquille.

La brunette parue perdue une fraction de seconde, ne sachant pas comment réagir puis elle entreprit de rassembler les feuilles.

Sak : Très bien… Tu n'auras qu'à manger avec nous… Ca ne te gène pas si mon amie reste après ?

Il eut un rictus d'amusement puis hocha la tête.

Shao : Du tout… Du tout…

Sak : Alors attends moi à la sortie des cours à 12 h 30…

Shao : Ca marches… On verra la construction du dossier et la répartition des tâches.

Sak : Très bien…

Elle le regarda partir avec appréhension puis poussa un soupir.

Sak : _Mon dieu… Je préfère ne pas le voir toute seule. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Tomoyo._

De son côté, Shaolan était revenu sur ses pas après être sortit de la bibliothèque et il observait de loin la jeune fille qui semblait désespérée. Il se mit à sourire franchement puis repartit.

Shao : Parfais… Elle est vraiment trop mignonne !!!! Et je fais d'une pierre 2 coups. Non seulement je vais pouvoir continuer mon petit jeu, mais en plus je vais rencontrer son amie… Ca a été plus facile que prévu, Sakura est bien plus sensible que je ne le pensais…

Il masqua son sourire béat et grimpa les escaliers avec joie et bonne humeur.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà, un autre chap, j'espère que vs l'avez aimé… Pour ma part, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.. J'adore Shao comme ça, jouant sur 2 tableaux… Mais il reste un prob… non seulement il joue avec Sakura, mais il joue aussi avec sa poursuivante masquée… est-ce que l'une des 2 ne serait vraiment qu'un simple jeu ? Et dans ce cas, laquelle ?


	6. Restaurant

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Le tableau a été volé et Tomoyo commence déjà à prendre des mesures pour le retrouver. Quand à Sakura, elle a assez à faire avec le comportement explicite de Shaolanet se retrouve même a devoir manger avec lui.

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que le sperso sont particulièrement bête et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est sakura et vise versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Chapitre Septième : Restaurant

Shao : _Parfais… Elle est vraiment trop mignonne !!!! Et je fais d'une pierre 2 coups. Non seulement je vais pouvoir continuer mon petit jeu, mais en plus je vais rencontrer son amie… Ca a été plus facile que prévu, Sakura est bien plus sensible que je ne le pensais…_

Il masqua son sourire béat et grimpa les escaliers avec joie et bonne humeur.

Un peu plus loin :

L'homme qui avait profiter de sa pause pour suivre discrètement Sakura regarda Shaolan passer avec méfiance. Décidément, il était toujours collé aux basques de sa proie et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire sauf espérer, vu le comportement de la jeune fille, qu'il lâche l'affaire. Avec un peu de chance, voyant qu'il ne réussirait à rien, Shaolan irait voir ailleurs et cesserait de s'intéresser à la dessinatrice. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait. Tant que Shaolan ne ferait que jouer, il n'y avait aucun risque. Le garçon n'allait pas veiller sur elle 24 heures sur 24.

Homme : _Bien, de toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air de se méfier spécialement de quelqu'un… Elle doit croire que ce qui s'est passé hier n'est qu'un hasard… Ca me laisse une marge pour agir en toute discrétion, de toute façon, elle ne me soupçonnera jamais la pauvre petite… Qui plus est, j'ai accès à de très bonne infos qui vont me permettre d'agir tranquillement…_

II allait retourner jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque quand Sakura en sortit, le visage pâle et fatigué. Elle avait l'air contrarié par quelque chose et avançait d'un pas légèrement sec vers la sortie la plus proche. Si seulement il avait pu s'approcher d'avantage, il aurait pu entendre leur conversation. Mais sans nul doute, la réaction de la jeune fille était du au comportement de Shaolan. Il la suivi donc discrètement et se planqua derrière un pilier lorsque la brunette s'arrêta dehors. Elle sortit un téléphone et quelques secondes après, il l'entendit parler.

Sakura : Salut Oyo, Excuses moi de te déranger au travail… Non, non, tout va bien… Enfin, façon de parler. Hein ? Mais non, rien de bien grave voyons. Oui, je vais très bien… Mais oui. Non, personne. Oui. Hein ? Ah oui ! Ecoute je suis désolée mais… Est-ce que ça te gène si quelqu'un mange avec nous ce midi ? Oui, je sais bien mais je ne voudrais pas le faire sans te demander ton avis. Non bien sûr… Qui ? Pfffff…. Shaolan Li. Celui là même… Oui, mais non !!!! C'est pas ça ! Simplement il veut qu'on travail sur notre dossier. Non, je ne préfère pas… Ba disons qu'il… Il s'est passé des trucs à la biblio. Non ! Mais non, pas à ce point. Mais du coup, je préférerais ne pas le voir toute seule. Oui, c'est très gentil. Tu me diras ton impression sur lui. Oui… Très bien, 12 h 45 comme d'hab. Ca marche. Merci beaucoup Oyo. A toute à l'heure.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et repartit dans les bâtiment avant que Sakura ne puisse le voir.

Homme : Que s'est-il donc passé ? Certes, Shaolan l'a un peu collé mais rien de plus ou alors… Bien sûr, il a du tenter quelque chose quand ils étaient dans le rayon… Mais quoi ?

12 h 30 Fin du cours :

Sakura rangeait ses affaires, les yeux obstinément fixer sur son cartable quand la voix de Tristan la sortit de ses rêves. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

Sakura : Oui ?

Tristan : Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air encore plus dans les choux que ce matin… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est avec Shaolan, c'est ça ? Aller, dis le moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

Le garçon était visiblement inquiet pour elle aussi elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Sak : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas croire. Il ne m'a rien fait Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est juste que je suis encore perturbée par le cambriolage de la maison.

Tristan : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Sak : Bon, il faut que je te laisse, je doit retrouver Shaolan pour manger avec lui.

Tristan : Quoi ? Toute seule ?

Sak : Ca va pas ! Oyo sera avec moi.

Tristan : Ah, ça me rassures. Dans ce cas, on se retrouve en peinture tout à l'heure… Bon appétit.

Sak : Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille termina de ranger ses cahiers, poussa un soupir puis se leva avec lassitude. Ce repas ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais elle avait déjà accepter. Elle sortit de la pièce et sursauta quand une vois l'interpella. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Shaolan adosser au mur, les mains derrière la nuque qui la regardait.

Sak : u m'as fais peur ! Je pensais que tu m'attendrais dehors.

Shao : Mais je suis dehors… De la salle de cour.

Sak : Mouais… Tes groupies ne sont pas là ?

Shao avec un sourire : je leur ais dis que je mangeais avec une jolie demoiselle…

Les joues de la brunette s'empourprèrent violemment tandis qu'elle bégayait des mots quasi incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

Shao : Et bien qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état ?

Sak furieuse : Je… je t'ais déjà dis d'arrêter avec ça !

Shao : Avec quoi ?

Sak : De… Enfin de… Te comporter… Enfin tu vois quoi.

Shao : Non je vois pas. Et tu m'a seulement dis d'arrêter de t'appeler ma douce… Je peux utiliser Mon Ange si tu préfère…

Sak : ARRÊTE !!!! Ca suffit maintenant, cesse de te comporter comme si nous étions intime ! Ca… Ca me met mal à l'aise…

Shao : Ben quoi ? En général, les fille aime bien qu'on soit gentil avec elle…

Sak : Je n'aime pas quand tu te comportes comme un dragueur. Ne me tourne pas autour.

Shao amusé : Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?

Sak : Je… Ca te regarde pas ! Allons-y sinon Oyo va nous attendre.

Sans plus d'explications, elle lui tourna le dos et s'engagea dans le couloir, sans voir le franc sourire de son compagnon. Une fois dehors, ils prirent le métro et retrouvèrent Tomoyo devant un petit restaurant. Elle semblait attendre, impatiemment, la venue de son amie parce que quand elle les aperçu, elle leur fit de grands signes.

Oyo : Sak, te voilà enfin. Je commençais à me dire que tu avais changer d'avis.

Sak : Excuses moi. Euh, Tomoyo, je te présente Li Shaolan. Shaolan, voici Tomoyo.

L'amie de Sakura pencha légèrement la tête afin de détailler le garçon puis lui adressa un hochement de tête en signe de bonjour. Le jeune Li lui répondit de la même façon. Puis ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, sentant aussitôt la légère différence de température. Un homme, fin comme un fil de fer et vêtu de noir s'approcha d'eux immédiatement.

Melle Tomoyo, Melle Sakura. Soyez les bienvenue. Une table pour 3 ?

Oyo : oui, merci beaucoup.

Par ici, je vous prie…

Sous le regard surprit de Shaolan, le maître d'hôtel les mena jusqu'à une table dans un endroit tranquille. Il installa les 2 jeunes filles puis fit venir un serveur en claquant des doigts.

Ken s'accupera de vous aujourd'hui. Surtout s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Après une légère courbette, il s'en alla d'un pas étrangement féminin,,les laissant seul avec le serveur qui leur tendit les menu.

Ken : Au menu aujourd'hui, nems de crabes sauce épicée, Porc impérial et suprême de chocolat pour le dessert.

Sak : Ca me convient.

Oyo : Moi aussi. Mr Li ?

L'interpellé la regarda d'une étrange façon puis lui fit un sourire entendu.

Shao : Shaolan tout court… La même chose que ces 2 demoiselles s'il vous plais.

Sak : Avec une carafe d'eau s'il vous plais.

Une fois la commande noter sur le calepin, le serveur s'en alla avec souplesse.

Shao : Et bien, c'est plutôt bon chic bon genre ici… Vous êtes des habituées ?

Oyo : C'est un peu notre quartier général. Shaolan c'est ça ? Je peux vous tutoyer ?

Shao : Ca ne me gène nullement venant d'une si jolie demoiselle.

Le soupire de lassitude que poussa la dessinatrice fit sourire le garçon et Tomoyo tourna sa tête vers elle.

Oyo : Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un si galant ami, Sak. Tu viens d'ou , Shaolan ?

Shao : De Chine.

Oyo : De Chine ? Et bien, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Et tu te plais ici ?

Shao : Oui beaucoup. Les japonais et pus particulièrement les japonaises sont très gentils. Un vrai bonheur.

Sak : Pour un tel Don Juan que toi, rien d'étonnant.

Oyo : Et puis-je savoir quelles est la raison de votre présence avec nous ce midi ?

Shao malicieusement : Qui ne voudrait pas tenir compagnie à si belle jeunes filles. Mais et toi, tu es la meilleure amie de Sakura, c'est bien cela… ?

Oyo avec un sourire : En effet.

Sak : Nous, nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfance.

Shao : Quelle chance d'avoir une amie si précieuse… Je suis sûr que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour l'autre.

Sak : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Shao : Intuition. Et tu suis également des cours, Tomoyo ?

Oyo : Moi ? Oh non, ça fait quelque temps que j'ai arrêté. Je dirige une compagnie de vêtement entre autre.

Shao : Oh, intéressant… Tes employés doivent être ravis d'avoir une si belle patronne. Etrange… _je pensais qu'elle allait me dire qu'elle dirigeait un orphelinat. C'est pourtant bien là que j'ai voler le tableau. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup renseigné sur le lieu de mon vol, mais il y avait bien marqué Orphelinat Piffle sur l'entrée… Ce ne serait donc pas celle que je recherche. Après tout, ma mystérieuse poursuivante est blonde…_

Sak : Shaolan ? T'écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Shao : Hein ? Pardon.

Sak : Pfff.. tu es vraiment un dragueur.

Shao : Pas du tout. J'apprécie simplement la compagnie est sublime jeune femmes comme vous !

Oyo : Allons, tu vas nous faire rougir.

Shao : Ca n'enlèverais rien à ta beauté… Et quelle est ton entreprise, Tomoyo ?

Oyo : La Piffle Compagnie…

Shao : Pardon ? La gigantesque marque de vêtements et de prêt à porté ? _J'avais donc bien vu juste… je savais bien grâce au nom que cet orphelinat était riche et que je pouvais me servir sans leur créer de gros problème… Donc, l'orphelinat doit bien lui appartenir mais est-ce qu'elle y vit ?_

Sak fièrement : Oui. Oyo est bourré de talent !

Shao : Je m'en doute… Pour être ainsi à la tête d'une aussi grande compagnie. Tu dois avoir une super voiture et un magnifique appartement !

Oyo : Non, pas spécialement. La création de costumes et de vêtement est vraiment importante dans ma vie, mais je ne veux pas vivre sur un pied d'escale ou dans une tour en ivoire. Je vit avec le commun des mortels.

Shao Oh ? Vraiment… _Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle vivait… Cependant, un détail me pousse à croire que mon impression est juste… Les vêtements de cette Salina sont certainement des création personnels… ET cette jeune demoiselle est styliste…_

Sak : Nous vivons dans un orphelinat que Oyo à fondé.

Oyo : Et oui… Le soir venu, je m'occupe de garnements

Shao : Et bien, ce n'est pas courant de voir ça. Vous vivez donc ensemble…

Oyo : je suis la seule famille la plus proche qua Sak ait. Normale que je l'ais invitée sous mon toît.

Shao surprit : Tu n'as pas de famille ici Sak ?

La jeune fille le dévisagea grandement quand elle entendit qu'il l'appelait par son surnom. En général, seule ses proches utilisaient la contraction de son prénom et dans la bouche de Shaolan, ça lui faisait une étrange sensation. Tomoyo qui s'aperçu du trouble de son amie répondit à sa place.

Oyo : Tous vivent à Tokyo.

Sak se reprenant : Oui, en effet. J'ai un frère musicien et mon père, archéologue et professeur à l'université. Et toi ?

Sa voix état quelque peu acide ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Shaolan. Il arrivait parfaitement à la mettre en colère, ce qu'il recherchait. Il allait lui répondre quand les entrées leur furent servit. Il laissa donc le serveur leur déposer les assiettes puis commença son entrée. Après sa première bouchée, il reprit la conversation.

Shao : Ma famille elle même est très grande, mais je n'ais réellement que ma Mère et une cousine.

Sak : Tu dois avoir une famille riche aussi si je ne m'abuse, où l'endroit où tu vis.

Shao avalant une autre bouchée : Je n'ais pas à me plaindre… Mais l'argent ce n'est pas mon obsession, ce n'est pas le plus important _Moi je cherche quelque chose d'autre, même si je vole des choses… Tiens, je devrais peut être reprendre l'habitude de ramener les oeuvres à leur place…_

Sak : Et qu'est-ce que s'est alors ?

Shao avec un énorme sourire : Le grand amour bien sûr !

Sak : Ben voyons…

Oyo : C'est noble.

Shao : Oui, mais c'est surtout difficile à trouver ! Beaucoup de personnes sont superficielles.

Sak : C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu cours après tout ce qui porte jupon et tu dis vouloir le grand amour. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras.

Oyo : Excuses là, avec le cambriolage, elle est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps si.

Shao intéressé : Un cambriolage ?

Sak : Ce n'est rien. Et si on parlait du dossier, c'est bien pour ça que tu es ici, non ?

Shao : Hum… Très bien. _Je me demande si je ne pousse pas le bouchon un peu trop loin, elle va vraiment finir par me détester… Je devrais me montrer encore plus collant, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par se laisser séduire… mais pour le moment, il est vrai qu'elle est sûr ses gardes. Et avec ce qui s'est passé hier…_

Le reste du repas se déroula donc dans une ambiance moins décontracter. Et à chaque fois que Shaolan tentait discrètement une approche de Sakura, cette dernier lui lançait un regard noir. Visiblement, elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement qu'à la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, le petit jeu du garçon n'échappa absolument pas à Tomoyo, qui semblait s'en amuser.

Shao : Bien… J'ai cours de remise à niveau en fusain, il faut que j'y aille. Je vais devoir vous abandonner.

Sak : Quel dommage !

Shao : Ne t'en fais pas Mon Ange, je te revoir en cours de sculpture !

Sak : Shaolan !!!!!

Elle voulu lui mettre une petite claque, mais rapide comme l'éclaire, il lui attrapa la main et déposa un baiser dessus, la faisant passer de normal à rouge. Puis il fit un petit signe à Tomoyo et s'en alla rapidement. Elles le regardèrent payés, Sakura grinçant des dents et Tomoyo souriante.

Sak : GrrrrrrRRr ! il m'énerve, il m'énerve !!!!!!

Oyo : Je vois ça. C'est un garçon bien étrange. Mon Ange ?

Sak : Ca va, hein ! Il se comporte comme si nous étions ensemble…

Oyo : Ca te dérange ?

Sak : Mais enfin je… Oui, ça me dérange ! Ce n'est qu'un Playboy !

Oyo : Au moins, il est mignon… Il se comporte toujours comme ça ?

Sak : Oui, sauf lorsqu'il est hautain !!!! Il n'a aucun respect… Soit il me critique soit il… enfin il… Fait ce qu'il à fait tout à l'heure !

Oyo : Tu es bien hargneuse aujourd'hui, se serait-il passer quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

La brunette lui jeta un regard plein de sous entendus puis poussa un soupir en baissant légèrement la tête. Sa meilleure amie eut un énorme sourire.

Oyo : Aller, raconte moi tout, y compris pour hier soir.

Sak : Pff… Très bien. Tu veux vraiment savoir, bien, hier soir, notre voleur m'a embrasser et ce matin, Shao à… Il m'a prit dans ses bras.

Oyo : Oulà là… Ca en fait des choses.

Sak : Mais ça m'énerve. Hier, il aurait pu découvrir qui j'étais mais non, il a fallut qu'il m'embrasse. Je suis sûr que c'était pour m'embêter. Et Shao lui… On dirait qu'il faut que toutes les filles lui mangent dans la mains. C'est comme si l se donnait un genre, a me toucher les cheveux, me serrer contre lui… C'est… Destabilisant.

Oyo : Ton voleur ne sait pas qui tu es n'est-ce pas ?

Sak relevant la tête : Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

Oyo : Pour rien, je me demandais juste si Shaolan pouvait…

… A Suivre…

Lou : Et bien voilà, un autre chapitre C'est que j'avance bien. Alors, est-ce que Shao vous plais comme ça ? Je l'aime bien pour ma part Et il va continuer à enquiquiner Sak non seulement à l'école mais aussi le soir…


	7. L'agression

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Que de mystère… Sakura poursuit sans relâche le mystérieux voleur mais ce dernier lors d'une poursuite lui vole un baiser et disparaît. Mais en plus, la jeune fille doit faire face aux gestes plus qu'éloquents de Shaolan et semble être suivit par quelqu'un le soir. Pour le moment, elle se remet d'un repas en compagnie de Tomoyo et surtout de Shaolan.

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que le sperso sont particulièrement bête et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est sakura et vise versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Chapitre Septième : L'agression

Oyo : Ton voleur ne sait pas qui tu es n'est-ce pas ?

Sak relevant la tête : Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

Oyo : Pour rien, je me demandais juste si Shaolan pouvait…

Sak : Pouvait quoi ?

Oyo : J'en sais rien… Il à l'air d'être un brave garçon en tout cas…

Sak : Quoi ? Tu trouves toi ?

La jeune dessinatrice était effarée par la réaction de son amie. Il faut dire qu'elle s'attendait à se qu'elle prenne sa défense.

Oyo : Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu penses… Je crois simplement qu'il n'est pas si… Comment as tu dis déjà ? Coureur de jupon. Il se donne un genre mais ses yeux ne disent pas la même chose.

Sak : Voilà que tu t'improvises psy.

Oyo : Désolée. Enfin, je ne suis vraiment pas inquiète pour toi. Il ne te veut pas de mal.

Sak : Tu sais, l'autre soir quand je suis rentrée, je suis sûre que quelqu'un me suivait.

Oyo : Tu ne m'avais pas dis ! Il ne s'est rien passer j'espère ? Tu penses à Shaolan ?

Sak souriant : Oh non ! En fait, je me suis heurté à lui et il m'a raccompagné à ma voiture. Tu as peut être raison, il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça.

Elle fit un sourire à son amie qui le lui rendit puis changea de conversation.

Institut d'art :

Shaolan était assit sur son tabouret devant sa toile blanche et un fusain dans les mains. Son regard vide se posait sur le blanc du tableau sans sembler le voir.

_Je me demande vraiment qui elle peut être… S'il s'agit de Tomoyo alors je devrais arrêter de l'enquiquiner de la sorte. Ou alors il faut que j'arrête d'enquiquiner Sakura. Mais c'est tellement drôle. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai envie d'embêter Sakura et d'être avec elle mais j'aime bien aussi m'amuser avec cette Salina… Ah, si seulement Sakura et ma poursuivante ne pouvait faire qu'une mais c'est impossible… L'autre jour, elle avait l'air terrorisée alors je ne pense pas qu'elle est du genre à courir sur les toits. Mais malgré tout je… Quand je l'ais prise dans mes bras à la bibliothèque j'avais l'impression… Je me faire sûrement des idées mais il faut absolument que je trouve qui est ma poursuivante._

Lan… ? Shaolan ?

Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix. Il s'agissait du professeur qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Prof : Tout va bien ?

Shao : Hein ? Ah ce n'est rien, un peu de fatigue… _Il faut dire que je cherche sans relâche depuis mon arrivée ici… Je devrais me reposer un peu plus._

Prof : Très bien. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Si tu veux, tu peux aller à l'infirmerie.

Shao : Non ça va aller, merci.

Il reporta son attention sur le tableau sans ce soucier du regard de ses camarades sur son dos.

Entreprise Piffle :

Malgré la présence de Eiko qui travaillait sur un des nouveaux modèles, Tomoyo allait de long en large, visiblement perturbée. Elle faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce, devant la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vague. Eiko s'arrêta un moment et la regarda faire son manège sans un mot puis déposa son crayon à papier sur a table.

Eiko : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Aussitôt sa patronne stoppa son va et viens et se retourna, dos à la baie vitré.

Oyo : Euh, non, non. Ce n'est rien.

Eiko : Vous n'avez pas besoin le cacher. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le ton doux et paisible de la jeune employée calma visiblement Tomoyo qui fit quelque pas vers elle et s'installa sur une chaise en face de la dessinatrice.

Oyo : En fait, je suis très inquiète pour ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un la suivait le soir.

Eiko : Quoi ?

Oyo : Et oui. Elle revient souvent tard de ses cours et l'autre jour elle à clairement entendu quelqu'un la suivre. Je suis vraiment très inquiète. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Eiko : En a-t-elle parlé à la police ?

Oyo : Malheureusement non. En plus je me demande maintenant si le cambriolage n'a pas de rapport avec ça.

Eiko : Hum… Un fanatique ?

Oyo : J'en sais rien et ça me fait peur !

Eiko : Vous devriez aller chercher votre amie à la sortie de ses cours.

Oyo : Impossible. En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot. Rien que ce soir, j'ai la conférence sur les nouveaux projets à lancer.

Eiko : Ah, je vois… Et n'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui pourrait y aller ?

Oyo : Je pense que je vais engager quelqu'un, se serait plus simple et sûr…

Eiko : Demandez à Alec, je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous orienter vers un bon garde du corps.

Oyo : Tu connais Alec ?

La jeune employée baissa légèrement la tête en rougissant, ce qui fit rire sa patronne. Elle se releva et contourna la table pour venir derrière elle.

Oyo : Je vois… Bien, et si on reprenait notre patron ?

Institut de dessin tard :

Retenue par son professeur de peinture de nue, Sakura était encore sortie la dernière de la classe. Lui étant partie vers le bureau des professeurs, elle s'était retrouver toute seule dans le vaste bâtiment éclairé mais néanmoins vide. Sa veste sur le dos, son cartable dans la main, elle sortit de la salle, éteignit la lumière et gagna le couloir. Il n'y avait que l'écho de ses pas sur le sol et quelques bruits du au vent.

Sak : _Pour une fois, je serais bien contente que Kéro soit avec moi… C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait plus personne, même s'il est 19 h 30._

Elle ferma les yeux avec lassitude tout en poussant un long soupir. Cette journée avait été extrêmement éprouvante si on prenait en compte le fait que Shaolan n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter, même si c'était gentiment. Elle avait finit par comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui vu qu'il était bien décider à l'enquiquiner. Et plus elle réagirait plus il prendrait plaisir à l'embêter aussi elle tentait de rester le plus stoïque possible sauf que ce n'était pas franchement simple. Du coup, elle paissait son temps à se cacher de lui sauf qu'il avait visiblement un sixième sens pour toujours la retrouver dans des endroits pourtant insolites. Elle poussa de nouveau un soupir en attaquant les escaliers mais elle se ravisa et passa par les toilettes. Une dizaine de minutes après, elle reprit sa descente des escaliers.

Sak : _Si Shaolan pouvait être là… Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Non, non, non !Jje ne dois pas penser comme ça ! Voilà que je pense à cet… cet idiot !_

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête alors qu'elle avait finit les marches et se retrouvait dans le couloir du hall. Dehors, la nuit était presque tombée et elle frissonna en pensait à ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle allait se diriger vers la porte de sortie quand elle remarqua que cette dernière était fermée par une chaîne et un cadenas. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en poussant un petit cri au moment ou des bruit de pas retentissait au loin à sa gauche.

Sak : _Nan ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Normalement je ne suis tout de même pas la dernière, il doit rester des profs !_

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourna vers les bruits de pas et se dépêcha de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle trébucha et fit tomber son sac mais ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser et se mit à courir de plus belle.

Sak : _Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ????_

Elle tourna soudainement à gauche pour prendre un autre couloir mais elle se heurta de nouveau à une porte fermée et les pas se refirent entendre de nouveaux. Elle se mit à paniquée et frappa le porte de ses petits points avec fureur mais rien n'y fit. Et ces fichus pas qui continuaient d'avancer vers elle, lentement, très lentement, comme s'ils savaient qu'elle était piégée. Elle abandonna alors la porte et continua sa course folle dans le long couloir, ne croisant étrangement personne. Le problème, c'est que l'institut était immense et ressemblait presque à un labyrinthe.

A l'extérieur :

Il avait trouvé refuge dans un arbre en l'attendant. Pourtant, elle ne venait pas et ça commençait à lui paraître suspect. IL savait que bien souvent elle finissait tard mais s'était tout de même suspect, surtout que tous les élèves emblaient être partis maintenant. Néanmoins, quand il vit la lumière de leur salle s'éteindre, il fut rassuré et descendit pour aller vers le bâtiment et l'attendre adosser au mur. Mais de longues très longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore et elle n'était toujours pas sortie.

Shao : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Il quitta sa place et jeta un cou d'œil dans le hall. Vide. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa place pour attendre encore un peu, il remarqua la chaîne et se jeta sur la porte et la secoua. Rien n'y fit, la chaîne resta finement encré à la porte, bloquant son ouverture.

Shao : Sakura !!!!

Il donna de grand coup de pied dans les vitres des portes puis s'arrêta soudainement et partit en courant dans une autre direction. Très vite, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et réapparut à la porte principale, une lourde pierre dans les mains. D'un coup puissant du poignet, il l'envoya dans la vitre inférieure qui se brisa en partie et il défonça le reste à coup de pieds afin de se frayer un chemin.

A l'intérieur : 

Il prenait un malin plaisir à suivre Sakura avec lenteur, lui laissant suffisamment d'avance pour qu'elle court dans tous les sens et s'inquiète. De sont côté, il savait pertinemment quelles portes étaient verrouillées et il la menait exactement là où il voulait. Son petit manège avait parfaitement fonctionné.

_Héhéhé… Je savais bien que les élèves se précipiteraient tous à la soirée organisée par Ebi… J'ai eut un peu plus de mal à convaincre mes collègues de partir un peu plus tôt. Par contre, retenir Sakura s'est avéré d'une facilité déconcertante. Et pas de Shaolan dans les parages !_

Il se permit un sourire satisfait et avança dans la direction qu'avait prise Sakura quelques secondes avant. Bientôt, elle se retrouverait sur le toit du bâtiment principal et ne pourrait plus rien faire pour s'échapper. La partie serait alors gagner. Un bruit de verre brisé l'interpella une fraction de seconde mais il n'y prêta guère attention, sa proie était la plus importante pour le moment.

Un peu plus loin :

Toutes les portes étaient fermées sauf celles des classes mais ça ne pouvait pas lui être d'un grand secours. Celle du premier et second étage ne s'ouvrait que très légèrement au dessus, ne permettant pas une fuite et après, c'était beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle puisse sauter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire aussi continuait-elle de courir dans le chemin tout tracé pour elle. Sakura avait bien comprit qu'un itinéraire précis avait été tracé pour qu'elle le suive et qu'il la menait vers les étages et surtout vers le toit. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et inclinant le buste. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine si furieusement qu'elle n'entendait presque que lui et les pas incessants.

Sak : _Mon Dieu… Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

En comprenant que les pas étaient encore plus près, trop en fait, elle reprit son courage à 2 mains et se remit à courir à petites foulés. Malheureusement trop fatiguée, elle se prit les pieds et s'écroula sur le sol, s'étourdissant. Le temps qu'elle se remette du choc, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et en se retournant se retrouva face à une silhouette d'adulte, plongée dans la pénombre.

Sak : AaaAaAAaAaaaaAAaaAHhhhHhhhhhhHh !

Non loin :

Quand Shaolan avait prit la direction des escalier sans le moindre bruit, il était aussitôt tombé sur le sac de Sakura et l'avait ramasser avec inquiétude. Puis il était partit en courant dans le couloir. Heureusement qu'il avait subit un entraînement spécial pour sa vie caché car il courait très vite et ne s'essoufflait guère. Aussi, il était déjà arrivé au 3ème étage quand un cri aigu provenant sans nul doute de Sakura retentit et se répercuta dans les murs.

Shao : _Elle n'est plus loin ! Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard !_

Il accéléra encore, comme si rien ne pouvait le fatiguer et avala les derniers escaliers qui le séparaient de l'étage 4 où se trouvait probablement la jeune fille. La nuit était maintenant tomber et seul un faible croissant de lune émettait de la lumière.

Shao : SAKURA !!!!!!

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune fille qui reculait à quatre pattes, face à son agresseur s'immobilisa et stoppa sa main.

Sak : S… Shao ! SHAOLAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle hurla son nom de tout son cœur, des sanglots dans la voix. Et l'homme qui se tenait toujours devant elle se retourna vers l'indésirable. Il n'eut aucune hésitation et passa devant sa proie en courant pour rejoindre un autre couloir. Lui avait les clés nécessaires pour ouvrir toutes les portes et il devait s'enfuir avant d'être reconnu. Quand à Shaolan, il se précipita vers la jeune fille et tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. Il aurait bien sûr pu suivre l'homme mais il valait mieux rester avec elle.

Shao : Sak, tu vas bien ?

Elle semblait comme tétanisée néanmoins, il remarqua le geste vif qu'elle fit. Visiblement, elle avait caché quelque chose dans sa poche, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit.

Shao : _Une arme ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait emporter de quoi se défendre ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi la cacher ?_

Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant et se contenta de vérifier l'état de la jeune fille.

Shao : Sakura, réponds, moi ! Est-ce que tout va bien, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Sans la moindre réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise bleutée. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant que faire de ses bras puis finalement il les glissa autour d'elle et la serra pour la réconforter. Il sentit son petit corps se mettre à trembler alors que des sanglots étouffés retentissaient entre ses bras musclés.

Shao : Calme-toi… Tout va bien Sak… Là, il est partit, calme-toi je t'en pris…

Inconsciemment, il se mit à la bercer légèrement de droite à gauche, son corps contre le sien, oubliant totalement son rôle de play boy. Il posa ses lèvres contre le haut de la tête de Sakura et la serra encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que sa respiration s'était calmée et qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

Shao : Sak ?

Il releva légèrement la tête pour la voir endormit, s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise. L'espace d'un instant son cœur manqua un battement il son regard devint aussi doux que possible et il eut une mimique des plus étrange. Doucement, il fit basculer Sakura sur le côté et glissant un bras sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses jambes, il la souleva. D'un coup de pieds il poussa le cartable contre le mur et prit la direction de la porte du hall. Si l'agresseur avait les clés, il aurait sûrement effacé les preuves en partant sinon ça aurait été compromettant. Du coup la porte devait être ré ouverte. Descendant les marches, il lui fallut moins de 10 minutes pour sortir du bâtiment et pour rejoindre sa voiture, Sakura toujours endormit. Etrangement, personne ne les vit. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le siège passager et desserra les doigts fins de la jeune fille avant de se glisser derrière le volant. Quelques secondes après, il démarrait en trombe sous le regard de quelqu'un de visiblement en colère.

_Shaolan… Encore sur mon chemin, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose. Pourquoi tu étais là ? C'est à croire que tu attendais la petite Sakura. Hum… Je vais me débarrasser de toi en premier puis que c'est comme ça._

Orphelinat Piffle :

: Je vais partir à sa recherche, ce n'est pas normal !

Kéro qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon se planta devant le fenêtre alors que Tomoyo se relevait de son fauteuil pour s'y rassoire aussitôt.

Oyo : Comment veux-tu la retrouver ?

Kéro : Si au moins elle s'était servit de ses pouvoirs… Je pourrais la localisé.

Les 2 amis de la dessinatrice étaient visiblement très inquiet et du coup quand le téléphone sonna, Tomoyo sursauta et décrocha à la vitesse de la lumière.

Oyo : Orphelinat Piffle, Tomoyo à l'appareil. Hein Shao ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Oui… Oui. Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? Je vois. Oui… Je peux venir tu sais. Ah, d'accord. Tu as peut être raison mais si elle se réveille elle préférera sûrement être dans un lieu connu, non ? Je vois… Très bien, je te la laisse alors. Dès qu'elle se réveille dis lui de m'appeler tu veux bien. Oui, merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

La jeune patronne raccrocha avec un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec lassitude.

Kéro : Que se passe-t-il ? Des nouvelles de Sak ?

Oyo : Oui. Elle est chez Shaolan. Visiblement elle s'est évanouit et ne connaissant pas son adresse, l'a ramener chez lui.

Kéro : Dans se cas allons la chercher !

Oyo : Non. Il m'a dis qu'il habitait vraiment dans le centre et qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de repos. Il la garde chez lui cette nuit et demain elle retournera à l'école.

Kéro : Il est sûr ?

Oyo avec un sourire : Je pense qu'il prendra bien soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me reposer aussi et demain je lui trouverais un garde du corps !

Appartement Li :

Alfred sortait de la chambre et refermait doucement la porte quand son jeune maître raccrocha avec un soupir.

Shao : Elle dort ?

Alf : Oui Mr… Elle doit sûrement être sous le choc.

Shao : Hum… Je suis inquiet pour elle.

Alf : Il n'y a pas de raison, il semble qu'il ne se soit rien passer.

Shao : Peut être mais je n'aime pas ça. Visiblement quelqu'un lui veut du mal.

Alf : Mr tient beaucoup à cette jeune demoiselle ?!

Shao : Elle est différente des autres et j'aime ça. Où as-tu mis le tableau ?

Alfred : Dans la pièce d'à côté. Fermé à clé bien sûr.

Shao : Ce serait le comble qu'elle tombe sur son tableau.Tu veux bien me sortir un duvet, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Alfred : Bien Mr…

Alors que son majordome le quittait, Shaolan se tourna vers sa chambre et fixa la porte intensément.

Shao _: Je vais devoir veiller sur elle mais comment faire sans enlever mon masque… ? J'ai tellement envie d'être naturel avec elle, de la prendre simplement dans mes bras, de lui dire ce que je ressens. Je tiens plus à elle que je ne le voulais. Ce qui au début n'était qu'un jeu va finir par me…_

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son majordome l'appeler.

Shao : Oui ?

Alf : Je suppose que vous ne sortez pas ce soir ?

Shao : Oui, je vais rester tranquillement ici pour une fois.

Alf : Alors bonne nuit Mr.

Shao : Bonne nuit Alfred.

… A suivre…

Lou : bien, alors ça vous a plus ? Oh, mais fo encore que je lui trouve un nom à ce chap… Je vous laisse, biz


	8. Douce nuit

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Que de mystère… Sakura poursuit sans relâche le mystérieux voleur mais ce dernier lors d'une poursuite lui vole un baiser et disparaît. Mais en plus, la jeune fille doit faire face aux gestes plus qu'éloquents de Shaolan et semble être suivit par quelqu'un le soir. Et voilà, qu'elle se fait piéger dans les couloirs de l'institut. Qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si Shaolan n'était pas intervenu. Mais elle perd tout de même conscience et Shaolan se voit obliger de la ramener chez lui.

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Chapitre huitième : Douce nuit

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle paniqua soudainement, en proie à une angoisse dans limite. Tâtonnant fébrilement sur le côté droit, elle toucha finalement un meuble et remonta le long d'un câble qui semblait mener tout droit à l'interrupteur d'une lampe de chevet. Une lumière douce emplit donc la pièce, chassant les ténèbres aux confins de la grande pièce. Elle se trouvait dans un lit deux personnes et tout ce qui l'entourait lui était totalement inconnu. La pièce semblait être meublé assez richement et de très bon goût mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce lieu. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une chambre ordinaire. Son propriétaire devait voyager beaucoup car il y avait de nombreux objets étrangers. Sakura resserra la couverture verte sur son corps et ramena ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger mais n'était pas non plus rassuré.

Sakura : _Que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Elle fouilla au plus profond de sa mémoire afin de retrouver les derniers événements dont elle se souvenait. Au moins, on ne lui avait visiblement rien fait, elle portait toujours ses habits ainsi que ses cartes. Mais alors où pouvait-elle bien être ? Soudain, un éclaire de lucidité lui apporta tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qui s'était passer puis décida de se lever pour explorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle fut rassurer de voir que la porte de la cambre n'était nullement fermée à clef et elle s'engagea donc dans un couloir sombre. Soudain, elle fut attirée par une respiration lente et son cœur s'affola.

Sakura : _Je ne suis pas seule… Mon dieu, et si…Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… Je dois me calmer._

Prenant son courage, elle avança prudemment sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de situer le bruit et finalement, elle déboucha dans le salon. Elle resta sans bouger de longues secondes, laissant son regard finir de s'habituer à la pénombre. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, quelqu'un se trouvait sur le canapé. Mais il lui semblait qu'il ou elle dormait aussi s'en approcha-t-elle à pas de loup. Pour plus de sécurité, elle tenait serrer dans sa main sa clé. Quand elle arriva près du canapé, elle le contourna avec précaution, remarquant qu'il était spacieux et aperçut la silhouette de l'endormit. Il ne semblait pas se méfier ce qui laissait penser qu'il ne craignait rien de Sakura aussi se laissa-t-elle tomber à genoux sans bruit pour pouvoir observer le dormeur. Son cœur cessa sa course folle quand elle reconnue Shaolan.

Sak : _Il dort comme un bien heureux… Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant. Je lui dois très certainement la vie, s'il n'avait pas été là…J'ai du perdre connaissance et ne connaissant pas mon adresse, il m'a ramener ici._

Elle le regarda de longues minutes sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Sa respiration était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus régulière et elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle n'avait donc plus rien à craindre et pouvait aller se rendormir en toute tranquillité. Malgré sa façon d'agir, Shaolan n'est demeurait pas moi un garçon gentil. Jamais il ne tenterait quelque chose et puis, s'il avait voulu il l'aurait déjà fait.

Orphelinat Piffle :

Kero tournait et retournait dans se grand lit vide. Il n'était guère habitué à l'absence de Sakura et le silence pesant de la pièce le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'était déjà lever une ou deux fois parce que l'un des enfants s'était mit à pleurer et depuis il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme il aurait aimé que Yué soit là. Alors qu'il se retournait un énième fois, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il reprit donc sa forme originel mais se garda bien de parler, ne sachant pas si c'était un enfant ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Kéro, c'est moi…

Reconnaissant la voix, le gardien, s'ébouriffa est se leva du lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement. La tête de Tomoyo passa par l'encadrement et lui fit un sourire.

Oyo : Tu ne dors pas ?

Kéro : Non. Je suis trop inquiet pour Sakura.

Oyo : Moi aussi. J'ai préparé du thé et des petits gâteaux en bas, si tu en veux.

Kéro : Pour de vrai ?

Oyo : Oui, et je pense même que tu peux retrouver ta petite forme.

Kéro : Génial !

Oyo : Kéro tu sais… Je…

Kéro : Oui ?

Oyo : Je vais engager un garde du corps pour Sakura. Juste pendant la journée, qu'en penses-tu ? Avec ce qui lui est arrivée l'autre soir.

Kéro : Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'elle va aimer.

Oyo : Mais juste pour la ramener le soir et le matin aussi…

Kéro : Je comprends bien et je suis d'accord. Mais elle ne voudra pas. De toute façon, tu as déjà pris ta décision… Mais ce n'était peut être rien, tu devrais attendre un peu. Si ça se reproduit alors là, d'accord.

Oyo : Oui. Bon, allons prendre notre thé avant qu'il ne soit froid.

Le lendemain matin, appartement Li :

C'est un bruit de vaisselle qui sortit Shaolan du monde des rêves. Il se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose pesait sur son torse et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur une chevelure châtain clair parfumée agréablement. Il cessa de respirer et regarda le petit corps qui s'était visiblement lover contre lui durant la nuit. Sakura était recroquevillé et dormait paisiblement. Elle n'avait pas pu se glisser dans le duvet de Shaolan mais apparemment, quelqu'un avait déposé une couvrante sur elle de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Mr se réveille ? Avez-vous bien dormit ?

Le garçon leva la tête pour voir Alfred derrière le canapé. Il avait parlé d'un voix faible et très douce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Shao : Depuis quand est-elle là ?

Alfred : Je ne sais pas Mr. Quand je me suis levé ce matin, Melle Sakura dormait déjà ici.

Shao : Et bien…

Alfred : Le petit déjeuner est servir, Mr.

Shao : J'arrive.

Tandis qu'Alfred repartait, Shaolan reportait son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle avait caler ses mains sur le torse du garçon, la tête posée sur son épaule et avait opté pour dormir couchée sur le flanc. La couverture se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration et Shaolan resta à la regarder. Endormit ainsi, elle était encore plus belle, le visage serein et détendu délivrait toute la finesse des traits de la jeunes fille. Il la contempla sans bruit puis à regret se décida à la réveiller.

Shao : Sakura… Hey, Sakura. Il faut te lever maintenant…

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un faible gémissement et se tourna légèrement sur le dos en se recroquevillant encore plus, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire quelque peu.

Shao : Sakura… Tu vas être en retard.

Sak : Mououiiiii Kéroooooo…

Le garçon tiqua alors qu'une nouvelle fois, elle bougeait imperceptiblement. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu pourtant il était incapable de savoir pourquoi. Et en même temps, il ressentait de la tristesse.

Shao : _Kéro, c'est bizarre comme nom… serait-ce son petit copain ?_

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Sakura se réveilla finalement et ouvrit grand ses yeux verts. Elle battit des paupières et regarda tut autour d'elle.

Shao : Ca y est ? T'émerges ?

Elle eut un sursaut et se crispa toute entière avant de tourner la tête pour tomber face à face avec Shaolan qui la regardait toujours. Il lui adressa un petit sourire mais n'en demeura pas moins toujours allongé.

Shao : 'lut Sakura.

Sakura : Euh… Bonjour Shaolan.

Sans plus d'explications, elle se leva précipitamment et toussota de gène. Une fois libéré, Shaolan se leva à son tour, beaucoup plus lentement et s'étira en baillant.

Shao : Tu ne dormais pas dans ma chambre normalement ?

Sak : Euh ben… En fait je… Je me suis réveillée cette nuit et j'étais terrorisée alors comme tu étais là ba ja…

Shao : Je vois. Fallait le dire si je te plaisais tellement !

En passant, il déposa léger baisser sur le front de la jeune fille. La réaction qu'il attendait ne se fit guère attendre. Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule sans méchanceté. Toujours est-il que la diversion était réussit et Shaolan s'en félicita. Il alla rejoindre Alfred dans la cuisine.

Shao : Allons Sak, tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim. Viens manger, pour te faire pardonner, tu m'inviteras un midi.

Sak : Tu n'en rates pas une… Mais je vais y aller.

Shao : Quoi, tout de suite ?

Sak : Tomoyo doit s'inquiéter et puis je… J'ai pas très envie d'aller en cours.

Le maître de maison fit pivoter son siège haut de façon à voir Sakura, toujours dans le salon. Elle avait le regard encore inquiet et était toujours un peu pâle.

Shao : t'inquiète, maintenant, je serait ton chevalier servant.

Sak rougissant : Qu… Quoi ? Mais je n'ais pas besoin d'un chevalier !

Elle fit un pas en arrière alors que Shaolan venait vers elle, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Quand elle se retrouva bloquer par le canapé, elle ne put que le regarder venir. Il s'arrêta au moment où il frôlait son corps et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Shao : Je te protègerais…

Elle frissonna de tout son être puis ses jambes ne le supportant plus, elle tomba assis sur le canapé. Shaolan lui adressa un sourire amusé puis s'éloigna pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Sak : Ce… C'est pas drôle Shaolan !

Shao : Mais je ne plaisante pas. Café ou thé ?

Sak : … Café.

Shao : Alors un café, Alfred.

La jeune dessinatrice se releva et rejoignit son hôte dans la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de voir une troisième personne qui s'afférait. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret haut que lui désigna Shaolan et attendit.

Shao : Voici Alfred. Alfred, voici Sakura.

Sak : Euh.. Bonjour.

L'homme aux épaules carrées de retourna et déposa 2 tasses sur le comptoir du bar avec un sourire.

Alfred : Bonjour Melle.

Shao : Ah ! Pendant que j'y pense, Tomoyo m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu lui téléphones. Alfred, tu veux bien apporter le combiner s'il te plais.

Orphelinat Piffle :

Avec la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé, Tomoyo avait du mal à s'occuper des gamins et maintenant qu'ils étaient partit, elle soufflait un peu. Mais il devait être écrit qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de temps libre car le téléphone sonna. C'est Kéro qui le lui apporta.

Oyo : Orphelinat Piffle, Tomoyo, j'écoute.

Sak : Bonjour Oyo, c'est moi.

Oyo : Ah Sak !!!! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Shaolan m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie. Rien de grave j'espère ?

Sak : Euh… En fait, c'est un peu plus compliquer que ça… je… J'ai été agressé à l'institut.

Oyo : Quoi ? Mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien ?

Sak : Non, Shaolan est arrivé à temps. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si…

Oyo : Tu es sûre de ne rien avoir ?

Sak : Absolument.

Oyo : Ca m'inquiète ton histoire. Tu ferais bien de prévenir la police.

Sak : Euh… Non, je ne peux pas. Imagine s'ils me surveillaient… Tu vois à quoi je pense.

Oyo : Mais ta sécurité est plus importante.

Sak : Ca ira je te rassures. On se voit ce midi ?

Oyo : Oui, bien sûr. Tu vas à l'école ce matin ?

Sak : Oui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater trop de cours.

Oyo : Je passe te chercher alors. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule maintenant.

Sak : Ben… Ecoute, Shaolan a proposé de m'accompagner. Ne te dérange pas.

Oyo : Mais tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Surtout ne reste pas seule en cours !

Sak : de se côté là, pas de problème, Shaolan ne me lâche jamais plus de quelques secondes.

Oyo : Très bien… Je peux te prendre ce midi alors ?

Sak : D'accord.

Après quelques autres minutes de discision, Sakura raccrocha et poussa un soupire. Elle s'était éloigné de son ami et pouvait maintenant le voir de dos, en train de finir de manger. Elle n'avait pas remarquer combien ses épaules étaient larges et sa silhouette était musclée. En fait, elle éprouvait une sensation étrange en le regardant ainsi. Quand il se tourna pour voir si elle avait finit, leur regard se croisèrent et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Détournant la tête, elle repassa finalement dans le salon puis dans la cuisine. Son café l'y attendait toujours, fumant dans le calme du petit matin. Shaolan fit mine de rien quand elle se réinstalla sur son siège et qu'elle attaqua son petit déjeuner. Cependant, il ne put se retenir longtemps et recommença à la charrier gentiment.

Shao : Pourquoi tu me regardais ?

Sak : Pour rien…

Shao : Aller, avoue, t'as le béguin pour moi.

Sak : Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines. Je te suis juste reconnaissante d'avoir été là.

Shao : Mouaip. C'est pas bien de mentir.

Sak : Je me tais ! De toute façon, quoique je dirais, tu n'écouteras rien…

Un peu plus tard, bureau Piffle : 

Quand le téléphone avait sonné, Tomoyo était occupée avec un dossier aussi laissa-t-elle sa secrétaire répondre. Quand elle eut enfin finit, la femme entra dans le bureau pour lui parler.

Oyo : Oui ? Que se passe-t-il Sherka ?

Sherka : J'ai un message de la part d'Alec. Il m'a dis que c'était urgent et que vous deviez le rappeler vite.

Oyo : Très bien, merci. Si ça se trouve, il a retrouvé la trace du voleur et du tableau…

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de poste de son employé.

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon, c'est certes un chap qui n'en apprend pas beaucoup mais je le trouve mimi tout de même. Notre chère Sakura serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ? C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure maintenant… Mais surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, la chasse entre le chat et la souris sur les toits va bientôt reprendre, c'est promis, avec un certain rebondissement. Bye


	9. Liens

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Que de mystère… Sakura poursuit sans relâche le mystérieux voleur mais ce dernier lors d'une poursuite lui vole un baiser et disparaît. Mais en plus, la jeune fille doit faire face aux gestes plus qu'éloquents de Shaolan et semble être suivit par quelqu'un le soir. Et voilà, qu'elle se fait piéger dans les couloirs de l'institut. Qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si Shaolan n'était pas intervenu. Mais elle perd tout de même conscience et Shaolan se voit obliger de la ramener chez lui. Le lendemain, Tomoyo reçoit un message de Alec qui lui demande de la rappeler. Aurait-il retrouvé la trace du tableau ?

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne sa connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Suite, à une erreur de ma part, j'ai du remettre les chapitre 7 et 8 qui comportaient des fautes de prénoms. Je m'excuse sincèrement.

Chapitre neuvième : Liens

Sherka : J'ai un message de la part d'Alec. Il m'a dis que c'était urgent et que vous deviez le rappeler vite.

Oyo : Très bien, merci. Si ça se trouve, il a retrouvé la trace du voleur et du tableau…

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de poste de son employé. Au bout de quelques sonneries, elle fut mise en relation avec la secrétaire de son employé qui lui passa aussitôt l'intéressé.

Alec : Ah, Tomoyo. Je suis content de vous avoir.

Oyo : Vraiment ? Quelque chose de nouveau ?

Alec : Concernant le tableau ? Non rien. Il demeure introuvable mais je continu les recherches. En fait, j'appelais pour autre chose… Eiko m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour une des tes amies…

Oyo : Je vois… J'aurais du m'en douter, elle s'inquiète sûrement pour moi.

Alec : Oui, Eiko est de nature très gentille. Elle se soucie toujours des autres… Elle est comme ça.

Oyo avec un sourire : Tu la connais vraiment bien ma foi…

Alec : Normal, c'est ma jeune sœur.

Oyo : Pardon ? Mais elle ne porte pas le même nom que toi… Je croyais qu'elle…

Alec : Ahahah… Mon père était français alors que le sien est japonais… C'est ma demi sœur… Enfin bref, je voulais te donner un conseil concernant Sakura.

Oyo : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Alec : Je connais un homme qui pourrait se charger de sa protection. Il est digne de confiance et je me porte garant de lui.

Oyo : Un garde du corps ?

Alec : C'est un ancien militaire. Il alterne mission de garde du corps et détective privé. Il était spécialisé dans la protection de VIP mais suite à un problème il a décroché de l'armée.

Oyo : Un problème ?

Alec : Oui… Malheureusement, lors d'un mission de protection, sa protégée à été blessé en voulant le protéger…

Oyo : Je vois… Ce n'est donc pas de sa faute.

Alec : Pas vraiment… En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de protéger Sakura. Je peux te donner son numéro si tu veux.

Oyo : Pourquoi pas…

Alec : Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu appelles de ma part. Tu as un crayon ?

Oyo : Oui, vas-y je t'écoute.

Institut de dessin : 

Sakura et Shaolan étaient arrivé en avance à l'institut afin de chercher le cartable que la jeune fille avait laissé le soir de l'agression dans le couloir. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans le couloir, ils s'étaient dirigé vers le bureau du Directeur. Sakura frappa à la porte.

Oui, entrez.

Poussant la porte, elle découvrir un bureau de taille moyenne mais meublé d'un énorme bureau de bois brute qui prenant tout l'arrière de la salle. L'homme au cheveux étrangement blonds comme les blés leva les yeux de son papier et regarda les 2 nouveau venus.

Bonjour Sakura.

Sakura : Euh, bonjour, Mr Danton. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai oublié mon cartable hier soir.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année la regarda, légèrement surprit puis lui adressa un franc sourire avant de faire pivoter sa chaise sur le côté pour se pencher et attraper quelque chose, certainement posé à ses pieds.

Danton : Je me doutas bien que je te verrais. Tu es accompagnée à ce que je vois.

En comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, Shaolan, s'avança un peu et se courba de nouveau.

Shaolan : Bonjour. Je suis Shaolan Li.

Danton : Ah, Le fameux Mr Li… Je suis honoré d'avoir un si éminent élève dans mon établissement.

Répondant à son ravissement, Shaolan lui adressa un sourire gêné puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura. Visiblement, celle-ci était surprise parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre.

Shaolan : C'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir accepter ici.

Danton : Vu vos incroyable talents, il n'y a aucun problème… Tient Sakura, voici ton cartable. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'oublier tes affaires…

Elle détourna ses yeux de la silhouette de Shaolan et s'approcha pour prendre son cartable, esquissant un sourire d'excuse.

Sak : Désolée. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Danton : Ce n'est pas grave… Vous devriez y aller maintenant, sinon vous aller arrivée en retard.

Sak : Oui, Mr. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Shao : Bonne journée.

Danton : Vous aussi. Sakura !

Sak : Oui ?

Elle s'était arrêter et se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois les yeux verts du directeur.

Danton : Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été cambriolé et que quelqu'un semblait te suivre… N'hésites surtout pas à venir me voir s'il tu as le moindres soucis !

Sak avec un sourire : Promis. Merci encore.

Puis elle se détourna et partit, son cartable dans la main droite. Ils avaient à peine fais 10 pas que Shaolan tourna sa tête vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

Shao : Tu es intime avec le directeur ou je rêve ?

Sak avec malice : Serais-tu jaloux ?

Shao : Je… NON ! Pff, pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui d'abord ?

Sak : Tristan est son fils.

Shao : Hein ?

Sak amusée : Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils portaient le même nom ? Et puis, Tristan est aussi blond que son père

Shao ; C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

Sak : Tristan ne le crie pas sur les toit c'est tout. Voilà notre salle… Euh, Shaolan…

Shao : Quoi ?

Sak : Merci encore pour hier… Et merci de rester auprès de moi comme ça…

Shao : Ba, faut bien que je veille sur toi, tu risquerais de blesser ton agresseur si tu te retrouvais seule avec lui. Et puis, t'es amie avec le fils du dirlo et le dirlo lui même… Tu peux me servir.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à se prendre une réplique cinglante et un petit coup de poing, Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire amusé et entra dans la salle en lançant un grand « Salut » aux élèves déjà présents.

Shao : _Elle a vraiment une force de caractère incroyable… Comment fait-elle pour ne pas craquer et donner ainsi le change ? Dès que je l'ai vu, je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres…C'est comme ci un lien s'était créer entre nous… Mais je ne dois pas baisser ma garde. Ce soir, je m'occupe du problème Salina. Je vais vite savoir si Tomoyo est ma poursuivante._

Il entra à la suite de la jeune fille, ratant le regard perçant et noir que lui jetant un de s es professeur.

Le soir venu, orphelinat Piffle :

Après le repas, Sakura avait passé de très longues minutes à rassurer sa meilleure amie et à lui expliquer en détail ce qui était arrivé. Autour d'une tasse de thé, elles discutaient vivement du problème de Sakura.

Kéro : Je devrais t'accompagner partout maintenant.

Sak en riant : Et comment ? Tu veux te cacher sous ta forme peluche et passer toute ta journée dans mon sac de cours ?

L'animal magique eut une moue bien déchiffrable puis déglutit péniblement en imaginant la scène.

Kéro : Non. Et sous ma forme de chien ?

Sak : Les animaux sont interdit à l'institut. Oyo ? Tu es bien silencieuse…

Oyo : Je réfléchissais. Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte que tu cours un grave danger. Si Shaolan n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qui se serait passé !

Sak : Calmes-toi. J'aurais utiliser les cartes voyons ! Il est arrivé au moment ou j'allais sortir ma clé. Et puis, ça fait des années que je suis mise en danger. Chaser les cartes n'était pas de tout repos.

Oyo : Mais c'était différent. Il s'agissait de magie, là… Là, c'est une personne bien physique qui te fait ça ! Et puis, tu avais Kéro et Yué avec toi…

Kéro : La voilà la solution, si on demandait à Yué de…

Sak : Non, je te l'ais déjà dis… Laissons Yukito en dehors de ça. De toute façon, mon frère est en tournée et Yukito l'a suivit. Ils sont en Angleterre pour encore 3 jours.

Kéro : je trouve que tu prends ça trop à la légère.

Sak : Je sais me défendre. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas, c'est tout…

Oyo : J'espère que tu dis vrai…

Sak : Mais bien sûr. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour sur les toits.

Oyo : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

Sak : Plus vite j'aurais réglé le problème du vol, plus vite je me sentirais mieux.

Kéro : Je t'accompagne.

Sak : Avec plaisir. Oyo ?

Oyo : Très bien, puisque tu insistes… Je n'ais pas encore finis ton nouveau costume, mais j'ai fais quelque réajustement sur un de tes ancien… Tu peux le mettre je pense. Kéro, je compte sur toi pour la protéger.

Un peu plus tard sur les toits :

Hahahaha… Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours !

Le silhouette fine du voleur du tableau de Sakura s'envola et se posa sur un toit un peu plus loin.

Shao : _Hum… Où est cette boule de poil ?_

Il eut la réponse à l'instant même où il tournait la tête pour assurer ses arrières ; Par chance, il vit Kéro une fraction de seconde avant son attaque et leva un bouclier de vent. Quand il sentit une présence dans son dos, il eut un petit sourire.

Tu t'améliores on dirait… Mais tu n'es pas encore à ma hauteur !

Avant que Sakura n'aie pu tenter de le piégé, il fit un salto arrière et se percha sur le conduit de la cheminée de l'immeuble. Il fit bien attention d'avoir l'étrange animal en ligne de mir.

Sak : Tu ne m'échappera pas cette fois !

Shao : Ohoh ? Crois-tu ?

Une pluie fine se mit soudainement à tomber, formant des gouttelettes dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune filles.

Sak : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me rendre le tableau ? Il n'a aucune valeur pour toi !

Shao : Je le trouve très beau et il fait bien chez moi.

La jeune fille le regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Sak : Très bien, alors dans ce cas, dis moi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Shao : Ah ça ? Désolée, c'était pour te déconcentrer. Rien de plus.

Sak : Quoi ?

Shao : Ne me dis pas que tu as penser à autre chose ! Je le crois pas…

Sak : Mais on, je… Kéro !

Shaolan vit du coin de l'œil le dénommé Kéro faire un bond dans sa direction, mais il l'esquiva et se porta à la limite du toit, sur la balustrade de protection.

Shao : Bien, il est tard maintenant et il pleut alors on va s'arrêter là pour se soir. A la prochaine, gamine

Il sauta dans le vide, tirant une exclamation à Sakura qui se précipita pour voir où il se trouvait. Mais quand elle regarda vers le sol, il n'y avait nul trace de sa proie.

Sak : Zut ! Il m'a encore échappé.

Kéro : Il est rapide et bien entraîné… De plus, il utilise la magie.

Sak : Ca m'énerve.

Kéro : Ne t'inquiète pas, on finira bien par l'avoir… Rentrons à présent sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Sak : Ok…

Les 2 silhouettes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, sans remarquer le moins du monde la présence de Shoalan, aplatit contre une fenêtre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que ses poursuivant soient loin, il poussa un profond soupir.

Shao : _Et bien, ça devient de plus en plus difficile… Heureusement que la corniche était suffisamment large pour me cacher. Mais j'ai réussis ce que je voulais. Si Salina est Tomoyo comme je le pense, alors il fallait que j'arrête de la provoquer… Sakura tient beaucoup à elle et moi, ben je crois bien que je tiens beaucoup à Sakura… En attendant, je n'ais même plus le temps de voler des œuvres d'art. A ce train là, je ne trouverais jamais ce que je cherche… Il faut que je me dépêche de mettre Salina hors de course._

Il eut un sourire puis grimpa agilement sur le toit afin de repartir dans la bonne direction. De son côté, Sakura arriva juste après que l'orage ait totalement éclaté. Elle se retrouva trempée jusqu'aux os moins de 5 secondes. Quand elle franchit la porte de l'orphelinat, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Tomoyo accourut vers elle, des serviettes à la main. Kéro pour sa part s'ébouriffa, envoyant de l'eau dans tout les coin.

Oyo : Ma pauvre… Tu n'y a pas échappé.

Sak : Non… merci.

Oyo : Alors, tu las vu ?

Sak enlevant sa perruque : Oui… A… Atchoum… Snif, oui je l'ais croisé. Mais il m'a encore échapp… échapp… Atchoum… échappé.

Oyo : Tu as attrapé froid ! Viens, je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud.

Sak : Je veux b… b… bien, atchoum. Merci beaucoup.

… A suivre…

Lou : Héhéhé, dans le prochain chapitre, Shaolan va faire certaines découverte qui vont lui confirmer ces soupçons… Mais il va trouver des choses encore plus intéressantes . Ne loupez pas le prochain chap ! Bisous


	10. Intrigues et Complot

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Ba, comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Notre Sakura nationale pourchasse toujours tant bien que mal son mystérieux voleur, mais en même temps, elle doit faire face à des dangers. Quelqu'un semble lui vouloir du mal et de l'autre côté, Shaolan ne cesse de l'enquiquiner gentiment. Mais après son sauvetage par le jeune Li, Sakura se rend compte qu'au final, il est plus gentil et elle accepte d'autant mieux sa présence. Malgré tout, elle apprend de la bouche du directeur que Shaolan serait un ôte de marque, qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne se connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo, Kéro et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Lou : Héhéhé, nous vous habituez pas trop a avoir un chap tout les 2 jours Ap, je suis over booké pendant mes vacs, mais j'essayerais de faire le mieux et le plus vite possible.

Chapitre dixième :  Intrigues et complot

Quand il rentra, la mine sombre de son majordome lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Shaolan : Mère aurait-elle téléphoné ?

D'un hochement de tête, Alfred lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de se glisser derrière lui pour lui retirer son manteau trempé.

Alfred : Je crains que oui.

Shao : La situation a-telle changer ?

Alfred : Malheureusement… Votre mère se porte de moins en moins bien et sa magie ne cesse de diminuer.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, de tristesse et de lassitude. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec lourdeur. Il entendit Alfred partir puis quelque minutes après, lui déposer une serviette sur ses cheveux dégoulinants. Tout en les essorant, le garçon reprit d'une voix blanche.

Shao : Je n'ais encore rien trouvé qui puisse nous débarrasser du sort lancé contre ma mère, ni qui puisse nous permettre d'évincer nos ennemis…

Alfred : Je sais bien Mr.

Shao : Et moi qui m'amuse avec cette Salina… Je ne pensais pas que ma mère perdrait ses pouvoirs aussi vite, il va falloir que je m'active.

Alfred : Mr, si je puis me permettre… Vous m'avez bien dit que cette jeune demoiselle qui vous poursuivait avait des pouvoirs ?

Shao : Je ne suis pas sur de ce qu'elle possède… Je sais qu'elle utilise la magie, mais ça s'arrête là…

Alfred : Pourquoi ne pas lui demander son aide ?

Shao indigné : Pardon ? Tu voudrais que je révèle les problème de la famille Li à une parfaite inconnue ? ce serait faire honte à ma maison !

Le majordome baissa la tête pour se faire pardonner.

Shao : Ah, excuses moi Alfred… je suis juste sur les nerfs, si ma mère ne parvient plus à garantir la sécurité de la maison en Chine, il va y avoir du grabuge… Les hommes de l'organisation Hakushin mettront la main sur des objets magique de très fortes puissance qui ne seront plus bridés par ma mère… Si seulement mon pouvoir était assez puissant pour tenir tête aux Hakushin !

Alfred : Mr, n'y peut rien… La dirigeante de ce gang est une ancienne connaissance de votre mère, il est normal qu'elle possède de grands pouvoirs. Le votre viendra en grandissant…

Shao : Peut être, mais en attendant, je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est envoyer de l'argent à ma mère… Payer les hommes pour qu'il la laisse tranquille est pour l'instant le seul moyen de les éloigner de ma mère, mais plus ça va, plus il faut les payer cher… Il faudrait que je frappe un grand coup !

Alfred : Mr sait parfaitement que s'il faisait cela, Maîtresse Yelan ne le considérait plus comme son fils. Elle ne supporte déjà pas que vous commettiez des petits vols alors un énorme…

Shao : Oui, je le sais bien…

L'héritier Li cessa de frotter ses cheveux contre l'éponge et glissa la serviette autour de son cou avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de fermer les yeux de très longues secondes, semblant réfléchir à toute la situation. Il ne releva le visage que lorsque la main de son compagnon se posa sur son épaule.

Alfred : Ne vous remplissez pas la tête de questions, l'important est d'agir. E pour le moment, je vous conseil de vus changer avant de prendre froid et d'aller dormir. Vous êtes de plus en plus fatigué et vous avez besoin de repos… La nuit vous portera peut être conseil…

Shao : Tu as raison…

Le lendemain, institut de dessin :

Shaolan était assit à son chevet depuis un bon petit bout de temps, les yeux dans le vague, quand quelqu'un l'interpella de loin. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième fois qu'il entendit vraiment qu'on prononçait son nom et il tourna la tête vers la voix. Il vit Tristan à quelque pas de lui, le regard surprit.

Tristan : Je te demandai si tout allait bien…

Shaolan : Ah pardon…

Le fait que le garçon s'excuse et son ton faible surprirent encore plus le fils du directeur qui abandonna ses compagnon de classe pour venir voir le chinois.

Tristan : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Shao : Rien. Laisses moi tranquille.

Tristan : Quel accueil ! As-tu vu Sakura ?

A l'entente de ce nom, Shaolan ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Il fixa sur son interlocuteur son regard interrogateur.

Shao : Non, pourquoi ?

Tristan : Et bien… Normalement, tout les vendredi, elle arrive plus tôt afin d'aider à la préparation des poudres pour la peinture, mais ce matin, le professeur ne l'a pas vu et ça l'a intrigué.

Shao : Elle est peut être en retard tout simplement. Je l'ais quitté hier après les cours… Il devait être 18 h.

Soudain, un frisson parcouru l'échine du garçon et quelque chose broya son estomac. Il du pâlir car Tristan s'aperçu de quelque chose.

Tristan : Quoi ? A quoi penses-tu ?

Shao : Je… Sak avait l'impression qu'on la suivait et l'autre jour, si je n'étais pas intervenu, il lui serrait arrivé quelque chose…

Tristan : Tu parles de la course poursuite sur le parking ?

Shao : Non, après… Avant hier soir, elle a été piégé par son agresseur, dans l'institut même.

Tristan : Quoi ? Le directeur est-il au courant ?

Shao : Non. Sak ne voulait pas en parler. Mais hier soir, j'étais préoccupé par quelque chose et je ne l'ais pas raccompagné ! _Oh, non… Je n'ais même pas songer que son agresseur pouvait remettre ça ! Moi qui lui ais dis que je serais toujours là !!!!!_

D'un seul coup, le jeune Li se leva, faisant basculer son tabouret qui heurta le sol avec un grand fracas. Tout les têtes se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement alors qu'il attrapait son cartable. Sans un mot, il contourna rapidement Tristan et se dirigea à grandes foulées vers la sortie.

Tristan : Shaolan, où tu vas ? Le cours va commencer !!!!

Shao : Dis au prof que je suis malade !

Puis il disparut, accompagné par le murmure d'interrogation des élèves de la classe qui l'avaient sans doute suivi des yeux.

Tristan : _Quel mouche le pique ? Je croyait qu'il ne faisait qu'embêter Sakura… Se pourrais-t-il que ce soit plus que ça ? Il faut que je pense à prévenir mon père de ce qu'il m'a révélé._

Toujours intrigué, Tristan sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il choisit un numéro dans son répertoire puis téléphona. Quelques secondes après, il tombait sur un répondeur. Mécontent de ça, il raccrocha et fit un autre numéro et après plusieurs sonnerie, un voix lui répondit.

Orphelinat Piffle, Tomoyo, j'écoute ?

Tristan : Bonjour Tomoyo, c'est Tristan…

Non loin de là :

Le professeur qui avait piégé Sakura dans l'institut avait suivi la réaction de Shaolan avec grand intérêt et en avait déduit de nombreuses choses. Lorsque le garçon était passer non loin de lui, il l'avait regarder avec un sourire ironique et un peu glacer.

_Shaolan Li… Ainsi donc, tu t'es enticher de Sakura… Mais si tu crois que je vais te la laisser aussi facilement, tu rêves. Je vais bien trouver un faille dans ta personnalité qui va pouvoir m'aider… Je vais déjà commencer par bien me renseigner sur toi et ta famille, après tu seras à ma merci !_

Il eut un sourire carnassier puis se reprit et afficha un visage dit normal avant d'aller vers sa classe.

Orphelinat Piffle : 

Tomoyo frappa légèrement la porte entre ouverte puis se glissa dedans, un tasse fumante dans la main. Elle alla jusqu'au lit, suivi du regard par une Sakura visiblement fiévreuse et mal en point. La jeune dessinatrice avait les joue bien rouge et une peau plus pâle que la normal. Ses yeux brillant étaient néanmoins petit et hagard. Assis à ses côté, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit, Kéro veillait la malade sans relâche depuis le départ des enfants.

Oyo : Je t'ais apporter un grog, ça te fera du bien.

L'alitée secoua la tête sans conviction puis tenta de se recaler contre son oreiller afin de pouvoir boire tranquillement. Elle saisit le mug à deux mains, profitant de sa chaleur apaisante.

Oyo : Tristan à téléphoner y'a quelques minutes, il s'inquiétait pour toi… Je lui ais dis que tu gardais le lit toute la journée et que suivant ton état, tu reviendrais demain.

Sak faiblement : D'accord…

Oyo : Ma pauvre, tu as du prendre froid hier soir ! Avec la saucée que tu t'es prise, rien d'étonnant !

Sak : Ce n'est rien… Juste un coup de froid…

Oyo : Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, c'est plus facile à dire ! Tu as tout de même un température élevée et tu grelotte sans arrêt.

Sak : Et toi… Qu'est-ce… Tu fais encore… là… ?

Oyo : Mais je vais veiller sur toi bien sur ! J'ai prévenu le bureau que je serais absente aujourd'hui.

Sak : Non… Il ne faut pas… T'en faire pour moi…

Oyo : Tant pis, je reste ! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule tout de même !

Sak : Il y à… Kéro…

Kéro : Je préfère aussi que Oyo reste. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine Sak !

Oyo : Et puis, je serais plus rassuré ainsi. D'ailleurs, Kéro ne sait pas cuisiner.

Kéro : Tu exagères…

Oyo : Une malade ne se goinfre pas de sucrerie.

La jeune malade qui les regardait toussa légèrement puis baissa le nez dans sa tasse pour en avaler une gorgée. Elle grimaça en sentant le goût alcoolisé du breuvage qui lui réchauffa la gorge.

Sak : Qu'est-ce que t'as mis… là dedans ?

Oyo : De l'eau du sucre et de l'alcool fort…

Devant l'air étonné de Sakura, Tomoyo souleva les épaules et posa une main sur le front de son amie.

Oyo : J'ai l'impression que ta fièvre a encore augmenter. Je vais faire venir un médecin.

Sak : Non… Ca ira, un peu de repos et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

Oyo : Tu n'es pas raisonnable Sak !

La sonnette empêcha la dite Sakura de répondre à son amie. La maîtresse de maison fit un petit sourire à sa malade et se leva pour redescendre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Shaolan. Le garçon avait les traits tirés et semblait angoissé.

Shao : Sakura est-elle là ?

C'est à peine s'il ne sauta pas sur Tomoyo pour lui demander. Elle se contente de hocha affirmativement la tête alors que Shaolan poussait un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle se poussa ensuite pour le laisser entrer.

Oyo : Elle est malade.

Shao : C'est tout ?

Il eut le droit à un regard surprit de la part de Tomoyo aussi lui adressa-t-il un sourire d'excuse.

Shao : Désolé. Comme je ne l'ais pas raccompagné hier, j'ai eut peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

Oyo : Et bien, et bien… Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour elle j'ai l'impression.

Shao : Je euh… Juste ce qu'il faut.

Oyo : Comment es-tu venu ici ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas où Sakura habitait…

Shao : Euh… Je… C'est Tristan qui m'a donner l'ad.

L'hésitation de son interlocuteur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tomoyo qui le regarda intensément. Elle se garda bien de montrer son doute sur la véracité des propos de Shaolan.

Oyo : Toujours est-il que tu tombes bien… Je voulais aller chercher des médicaments mais ça me gênais de laisser Sakura seule. Je peux te confier la maison le temps que j'y aille, j'en ais pas pour longtemps.

Shao : Ben euh… Oui, enfin, pas de problème. Où est-elle ?

Oyo : En haut, 2nd étage, 1ère chambre de gauche.

Shao : Ah, très bien, j'y vais alors.

Oyo : Merci beaucoup…

Regardant partit rapidement Tomoyo sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Shaolan poussa un soupir. Puis il referma la porte, enleva ses chaussures et décida de monter voir la jeune malade. Au passage, il s'arrêta dans les escalier afin de regarder le mur où était accroché précédemment Tsubasa no Kami. Puis il reprit sa progression et alla frapper à la porte. Une petite voix faible lui répondit et il entra timidement.

Shao : Sakura ?

Elle fut surprise de le voir mais lui fit néanmoins un petit sourire. Quand à Shaolan, il repéra aussitôt l'énorme boule de poile qui était près du lit. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il s'approchait à pas feutrés.

Sak : désolée de ne pas me lever…

Shao : Pas grave… Alors, Tomoyo m'a dit que tu étais malade.

Sak : Oui… En rentrant de l'école hier, j'ai été trempée… Et je suis un peu stressée en ce moment… Mais rien de grave. Où est Oyo ?

Le garçon qui regardait vaguement Kéro tourna la tête vers son amie.

Oyo : Elle est partit chercher des médicaments… _Ce chien… Je suis sûr que c'est celui de Salina… Ainsi donc, c'est bien Tomoyo…_

Sak : …tu fais là ?

Shao : Hein ? Ah, je m'inquiétais c'est tout… Mais je suis rassuré de voir que tu va bien… Enfin, je veux dire que tu es simplement malade. Non..

Sak : Tu as crus que j'avais été agressé ?

Shao : Oui.

Sak : Merci beaucoup… C'est gentil de t'inquiété ainsi pour moi…

Shao : De rien. Euh, dis moi, où sont les toilettes ?

Sak : A gauche en sortant de ma chambre.

Shao : Merci. Je reviens…

Il se leva et ressortit de la chambre. A peine avait-il refermer la porte qu'il s'adossa contre un mur et poussa un long soupir.

Shao : _Plus de doute possible maintenant. Il y a ce chien, le fait que Salina ait dit que le tableau appartenait à une amie… Pour arranger le tout, Tomoyo est propriétaire d'une firme qui créer des vêtements et costumes…_

Il jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche et finalement porta son regard sur une autre porte. S'approchant doucement, il la poussa et pénétra dans une chambre aussi grande que celle de Sakura. Elle était joliment décoré et un écran plat était accrocher en face du lit.

Shao : Ca doit être la chambre de Tomoyo…

Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui puis se mit à examiner la pièce. Rapidement, il ouvrir une grande armoire, la refermant aussitôt car elle ne comportait que les vêtements de la jeune fille. Fouinant un peu, il tomba sur une étrange télécommande et quand il appuya sur un bouton, le miroir qui occupait presque tout un pan du mur à sa droite coulissa, révélant des étagères sur lesquelles trônaient de multiple dvd miniatures ainsi que des tenues. Il s'en approcha et en examina une.

Shao : C'est l'une des tenues que portait Salina… Et voici la perruque… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sakura se doute-t-elle de ce que fais son amie ?

Laissant de côté les vêtements, il reporta son attention sur les petits boîtiers.

Shao : C_e sont les derniers dvd inscriptible sortis… Tout petit ils ne prennent pas beaucoup de place. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Tournant l'objet dans sa main, il découvrir une étiquette.

Shao : _Sakura Vs l'eau… Sakura Vs l'imagination et Sakura Vs l'ombre… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Après une fraction d'hésitation, Shaolan fourra le dvd dans sa poche et se débrouilla pour refermer le miroir et effacer toutes traces de son passage.

… A suivre…

Lou : Ouhouhouh… Je vous laisse deviner ce que contient le dvd Mais n'allez pas croire que la fic est finie pour autant Il reste encore plein de truc !! Héhéhéhé, je vais bien m'amuser maintenant !!!! Enfin, bonne fin de journée !


	11. Vérité cachée

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Sak est toujours à la poursuite de son voleur, mais cette fois, le combat à lieu sous la pluie. Le lendemain, elle se retrouve alité avec comme médecin Kéro et Oyo, bientôt rejoint par l'inquiet Sho. Ce dernier cache bien ses soucis vis à vis de sa mère mais soupçonne tjrs Oyo d'être Salina. D'ailleurs, il va se débrouiller pou fouiller sa chambre et tombera sur les costume de salina ainsi que sur d'étranges DVD qui concernent visiblement Sak. Piqué par la curiosité, il en garde un.

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne se connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo, Kéro et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Lou : Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée de m'être ainsi envolée encore une fois, mais avec les vac, c pas simple d'écrire. Stt que, mauvaise nouvelle, mon ordi m'a totalement lâcher et je crains que ce ne soit pour toujours. Qd un ordi vous indique qu'il n'a pas trouver des disque système et qu'il fo l'inséré.. y'a mal donne Je perdu de nombreux chap et os… Enfin, j'attend le verdict total…Bon, en attendant, je squatte l'ordi de mes parent en bas et je vous fais des petits mais tous petits chap ! Bye mina san

Chapitre Onzième :  Vérité Cachée

Après une fraction d'hésitation, Shaolan fourra le dvd dans sa poche et se débrouilla pour refermer le miroir et effacer toutes traces de son passage. Il regagna rapidement la chambre de Sak pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

Sak : Tu as.. trouvé… ?

Shao : Euh oui, merci.

Un ange passa de longues minutes sans que l'un des 2 jeunes gens ne prononcent le moindre mots. Kéro pour sa part restait sagement et surtout silencieusement auprès de Sakura, étudiant Shaolan du coin de l'œil. OU bout d'un moment néanmoins, l'héritier Li toussota et prit la parole pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

Shoa : Alors euh… C'est ici que tu vis… ?

Sak : Comme tu le.. vois. C'est à Oyo.

Shao : Ah ? Elle dirige une grande entreprise, c'est ça ?

Sak : Oui. Elle est très aimée… comme patronne.

Shao : Elle doit être surchargée de travail… La pauvre.

Sak : Ca va. Elle passe beaucoup de temps… avec les enfants… Et le soir, elle est… toujours avec moi.

Shao : Ah ?

Sak : Toujours… Elle me protège sans… arrêt…

Comme les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient se fermer tout seuls, Shaolan attrapa la tasse qu'elle tenait toujours dans ces mains et la déposa sur la table de chevet à côté. Il vit se rouvrir les 2 prunelles de la jeune fille avec difficulté.

Sak : M… Mer… ci…

Son mot se termina dans un murmure alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil cotonneux. Il glissa une main sur le front chaud de son amie et poussa un soupir.

_Brûlante… Comment a-t-elle pu attraper si froid ?_

Il réfléchissait à la question quand Tomoyo revint, un paquet dans la main. Elle entra sans bruit puis, voyant que sa meilleure amie dormait, proposa à Shaolan de prendre un café en bas. Ce dernier refusa gentiment, prétextant devoir retourner en cours.

Shao : Je suis rassuré de la savoir en sécurité ici. J'espère que ça ira mieux demain.

Oyo : Connaissant Sakura, ce sera le cas. Merci d'être passé Shaolan, je suis sûre que ça lui a fait plaisir.

Shao : De rien. A plus.

Il prit rapidement congé de la jeune fille et remonta dans sa voiture, impatient comme pas possible. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'institut, il prit le chemin de son appartement bien décidé à découvrir ce que cachait le DVD. Il ne vit pas Tomoyo avoir un petit sourire alors que Kéro la rejoignait.

Kéro : Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

Oyo : Shaolan m'a dit que Tristan lui avait indiqué la route… Mais c'est faux. Je l'ai eut avant et il ne m'a rien dit…

Kéro : Ah ? Sûrement que Tristan à oublier de te le dire.

Oyo souriante : Sûrement…

Elle se détourna de la porte puis s'en alla vaquer ) ses occupations le temps que Sakura dorme tranquillement.

Quelque part, loin, très loin :

: Alors ?

La voix claqua dans la pénombre alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'avançait dans une grande pièce. Visiblement, il eut peur car il sursauta vivement.

: Nous... Nous y sommes presque.

: Presque ?

Les intonations étaient purement féminine mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de glacial et d'autoritaire. Un frémissement se fit entendre puis un visage fin se glissa dans le rayuon de lumières du lampadaire de dehors. Un sourire froid pinçait les petites lèvres fines alors que des yeux perçants immobilisait l'homme.

: Ce n'est donc pas encore finit ? J'espérais un peu plus de vous.

: C'est que... Mme Li est puissante. Mais nous allons bientôt y arriver.

: Hum... Ca, j'en doute parce que... Voyez-vous...Vous aller disparaître. 

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, la silhouette eut un mouvement de recule, comme s'il espérait atteindre la porte qui lui semblait maintenant hors de portée. Mais la femme ne lui laissait guère le temps de faire un autre mouvement. Il y eut un petit déclic puis une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. La lumière l'entoura, lui donnant un air encore plus mystérieux. Une autre silhouette s'avança dans le salon.

: Occupes-toi de ce Mr...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en ayant un frisson de peur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait à ceux dont elle ne voulait plus. Quelqu'un le remplacerait demain. Alors qu'il était traîner par l'homme de main de la Dame , il 'entendit parler une personne.

Nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieur. Aller chercher son fils au Japon !

Japon :

C'est avec empressement que Shaolan avait garer sa voiture. Il était entrer presque en coup de vent dans la maison, surprenant son majordome. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans le salon au moment ou son jeune maître mettait le DVD dans le lecteur.

Alfred : Un problèe Mr ?

Shao : Non, non rien... Je reviens de chez Sakura et j'ai trouver quelque chose d'intriguant.

Alfred : Melle Sakura ? N'étiez-vous pas l'institut ?

Shao : Sakura n'était pas là alors je suis aller voir.

Il attrapa la télécommande qui trônait sur la petite table de verre et enclencha le seul fichier présent sur le DVD. Aussitôt, l'écran changea, marquant un temps de chargement puis une image se dessina un léger fond musical l'accompagnant.

Shao surprit : Mais c'est... Sakura ?

Effectivement, on y voyait une jeune fille qui ressemblait à la dessinatrice sauf en plus jeune. Elle portait une tenue dans les tons bleu, ressemblant une peu à un fou.

: Oyo ! C'est vraiment indispensable ?

: Mais bien sur ! Tu ne serais pas une chasseuse de Carte sans le costume pour aller avec !

: Ouiiiinnnnn...

La brunette semblait peu à l'aise et même désemparer. Soudain, la caméra changea légèrement d'angle et une bête de petite taille se montra. Shaolan hésita entre un ours en peluche et un chat tant l'animal était étrange. 2 petites ailes lui permettaient visiblement de voler car il ne touchait pas le sol. Shaolan et Alfred ne détachèrent pas leur yeux de la vidéo tandis que l'action débutait vraiment. A la fin, le jeune Li secoua la tête puis eut un sourire.

Alfred : Que se passe-t-il ?

Shao : Hum... Bien que le "Bâton" et les cartes soient différents, je suis sûr qu'ils ont un rapport avec Salina.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller comme des étoiles.

Shao : Je me suis trompé... Ce n'est pas Tomoyo qui me poursuit, mais SAKURA !

Il semblait visiblement très content de cette nouvelle. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Il s'était attaché à sa collègue d'école et maintenant, elle se révélait être également sa poursuivant. Tout était parfait, il pouvait continuer d'embêter et Sakura et Salina. Soudain, plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait donc bien embrasser Sakura. Et la fois où il l'avait trouver dans l'école et qu'elle avait cacher quelque chose à ça venue... Ca devait être une des cartes. Sans pouvoir réfréner sa bonne humeur, il se mit à sourire et rire joyeusement, comme si le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules s'était envolé. Alfred en fut heureux. Son jeune maître riait rarement à cause de sa mère mais après tout, il restait un enfant.

Shao : _Parfait... Tout va pouvoir vraiment commencer. Sakura, tu es à moi..._

... A suivre...

\par

Bon j'arr\'eate l\'e0 parce que \'e7a m'agace de travailler sur ce logiciel et que j'ai plein d'autre chap \'e0 taper ! Gros bisous \'e0 toutes.\par$

Lou : Nan amis, vous avez vu ce que mon logiciel à fait... Il a fallut que je reprenne tout le chapitre !!! C'est trop la galère !!!


	12. Le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Tout s'accélère d'un coup... ALors que l'ex Amie de ma lère de Shoalan décide d'envoyer des sbires le chercher au Japon, le garçon découvre qu'en réalité, c'est Sakura qui se cache sous le masqsue de Salina. Maintenant que Shaolan sait la vérité, que va-t-il b ien faire ???

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne se connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo, Kéro et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Lou : Afin de protéger le Monde de la Tristesse, afin de rallier toute les filles au Yoïsme, Je suis Lou... Ouhouhouhou... Mouaips, je sais ce que vous vous dites dans votre petite tête, Elle est folle... Et malheureusement, vous avez parfaitement raison... Bien, mes cours à la Fac ont commencer, j'ai crevé le pneu de la voiture et ais envoyé une superbe méchanceté à ma Mère mais... Tout va tout de même bien Je m'octrois un petit moment pour vous taper quelques chapitres...

Petit mot pour Sempai (qu'a rien avoir avec la fic)... Hum... Pour Fizt, j'me dis que t'as raison mais... J'me demande où j'ai été chercher ce Désiré... Franchement, j'étais persuadée que c t le fils de la Reine mais maintenant, DEvoir me parle plus... Mais va savoir pourquoi, je suis toujours enquiquiner par ce Désiré... (Je c que c'était un de mes étalons sur equidéo mais bon...) Encore désolée...

Aller, Chapitre 12 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris (1) :

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la très faible lumière du lever du petit jour ne parvenait pas encore à pénétrer dans la pièce, arrêtée par les rideaux épais. A ces côtés, Kéro dormait en boule, dans sa version de poche. Elle s'étira puis se leva doucement. La fièvre avait totalement disparue, certainement grâce aux soins de ses compagnons et elle pouvait très certainement aller à l'institut aujourd'hui. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien puis, après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre, descendit au salon. Déjà, les cris des enfants réveillés résonnaient dans la maisonnée et de la lumière filtrait par la porte de la cuisine. Sakura poussa la porte pour découvrir tous les petits bambins assis et avalant joyeusement leur repas. Tomoyo essayait tant bien que mal de faire garder le calme à tous ses enfants.

Sak : Bonjour tout le monde

Bien qu'elle ait prévue la réaction du groupe, toutes ses têtes se tournant vers elle la firent frissonner et elle vit aussitôt les gamins se lever de leur chaise pour venir se jeter contre elle, de telle façon, qu'elle ne puisse même pas bouger. Il faut dire qu'avec ces cours et sa chasse la nuit, elle ne les avait pas vu depuis un petit moment et Tomoyo avait du leur interdire de la déranger pendant qu'elle se remettait de son coup de froid.

Oyo : Sakura ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Sak : Au mieux de ma forme... Un tout petit mal à la gorge mais ça va...

Tout en répondant, la jeune fille ébouriffait de sa main le crâne des enfants. Puis elle se dégagea et gagna la seule chaise de libre, à savoir, la sienne.

Oyo : Parfait. Tu comptes aller en cours ?

Sak : Oui... Je ne veux pas rater trop de cours.

Oyo : Comme tu veux...Tristan et Shaolan seront certainement ravis de te revoir.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sakura qui attrapait un petit pain.

Sak : Sans doute...

Oyo : Fais tout de même attention, je ne suis pas rassurée avec ce malade qui te traîne autour.

Sak : Hum... Ne me fais pas le coup de me mettre un garde du corps sur le dos... T'en fais pas, je crois que Shaolan veille un peu sur moi...

Oyo : Un peu ? J'aurais dis beaucoup...

La dernière phrase laissa la jeune dessinatrice songeuse et rêveuse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir son petit pain et de s'attaquer au thé.

Institut de Dessin :

Shaolan était en train d'installer sa toile sur son chevet quand Tristan entra à son tour. Il était encore tôt et les 2 garçons étaient les premiers.

Tristan : Tiens, bonjour Shaolan.

Shao : 'Lut.

Tristan : Tu changes de place ?

Shao : Mouaip...

Effectivement, le garçon avait opter pour un chevalet beaucoup plus à l'arrière, en réalité, juste à côté de celui de Sakura. cela ne posait aucun problème vu qu'aucune place n'était attribuée.

Tristan : Tu as vu Sakura hier ?

Shao : Oui, elle était malade.

Tristan : Je sais, j'ai pris de ces nouvelles. Par téléphone...

Le regard bleu du garçon était malicieux et plein de sous entendus. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il précisait cela à Shaolan. Lui même s'était précipité chez la jeune fille, plutôt flagrand comme réaction, non ?

: Salut les garçons...

La voix aux accents féminins mit fin à ce duel à peine voilé et Sakura fit son entrée, rayonnante dans un tailleur vert pomme, visiblement assez chad. Elle déposa son parapluie à la porte de la classe car il était mouillé et se dirigea vers sa place.

Tris : Hey, Salut jolie demoiselle. Alors, remises ?

Sak : Comme tu le vois. Juste un petit coup de froid. Shaolan, merci d'être venu me voir...

Shao : Euh.. de rien... Mais la prochaine fois, évite de rester sous la pluie et de t'enrhumer... Le soir, il fait toujours très froid alors fais bien attention et ne traîne pas trop la nuit...

S'il guettait la moindre réaction de la part de la jeune fille, il fut déçu car elle ne souleva pas ses insinuations et se contenta de venir s'assoire sans s'en émouvoir, à côté de lui. Elle déposa sa toile puis se retourna vers la Li. 

Sak : Oh fait ! Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour notre dossier... Il n'a pas du avancer beaucoup, je suis désolée...

Décidément, la réaction de la jeune femme laissait Shaolan quelque peu sur le carreau. Elle s'évertuait pourtant à l'éviter au maximum et voilà que maintenant, elle cherchait sa compagnie, ou du moins ne le rejetait-elle pas. Shaolan fronça les sourcils et l'observa.

Sak : Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Shao : Rien...Se voir ? Ah oui... Bibliothèque cet aprèm, ça te va ?

Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer maintenant qu'il avait continuer les recherches et bien avancé le dossier, même sans les notes, se serait une occasion de manquée, surtout qu'il lui préparait un petite surprise.

Sak : Ok... Et toi Tristan, ça avance ?

Tris : Oui, oui... Il sera bientôt finit...

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire tout en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté avec un grand sourire. Les autres étudiants arrivèrent au fur et à mesure de leur conversation amical et des plus banal, comme s'il étaient vraiment de vieux amis. Quand le professeur arriva, tous cessèrent de faire du bruit. 

Professeur : Bonjour tout le monde...

Il fit l'appel, faisant au passage un remarque gentille à Sakura quand elle répondit puis les invita à continuer leur tableau. Celui de Sakura n'avait pas bouger depuis son départ et elle s'en voulait en voyant l'avancement des autres.

Si tu me permet...

Elle sursauta quand un bras passa devant elle. Shaolan frôla sa main alors qu'il lui prenait le pinceau qu'elle tenait pour ajuster quelque chose sur la toile.

Je crois que ça clochera moins maintenant.

Il lui fit un sourire tout en replaçant volontairement le pinceau dans ses mains au lieu de le lui tendre. Pour sa part, Sakura se contenta seulement de devenir un peu plus rouge puis de jeter un coup d'œil au retouchage de son compagnon.

Sak : Effectivement, c'est ce qui n'allait pas. Merci...

Il lui fit un étrange sourire à la faire frissonner puis tourna lentement le visage vers son propre dessin.

Shao : De rien, Chaton...

Sakura sursauta en entendant ce surnom plutôt intime et jeta un regard noir à Shaolan. Ce dernier ne le rata pas et pouffa un peu dans son coin.

Shao : Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit à Mon Ange ni à ma Douce ni à Chaton ???

Voilà qu'il recommençait son petit numéro. Sakura l'avait pourtant remit en place plus d'une fois mais visiblement il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Main en même temps, quelque chose l'interpellait, mais quoi ?

Sak : Nous ne sommes si intime à ce que je sache.

Shao : Et qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?

La voix était mielleuse et malicieuse, plein de sous entendus ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux ne sachant pas quoi lui réponde mais une question toute proche l'obligea à garder le silence.

Sakura, pourrais-tu venir me voir à la fin du cour ?

Il s'agissait du professeur. Ce dernier la regardait avec intensité, un sourire de circonstance attaché à ses lèvres. Il remontait l'allée, regardant les différentes oeuvres de ses élèves.

Sak : Oui Mr...

Elle reporta son attention sur son tableau, préférant finalement ne rien répondre à Shaolan. Elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur le garçon. Le cour se passa néanmoins plutôt bien. Enfin, si on exclu les divers mouvements de Shaolan où il frôlait la jeune fille. C'est normal bien entendu, en peinture, il arrive souvent qu'on se heurte à l'autre mais ces fois, cela déconcentrait Sakura. A la fin du cour, elle se rendit auprès de son professeur.

Sak : Vous vouliez me voir ?

Prof : Ah oui... Je me suis permis de bien regarder ta toile et je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas. Si tu es libre après les cours, je voudrais te montrer ce que tu dois corriger. 

Sak : Hum... Mais je ne finit pas avant 18 h 30...

Prof : J'ai un cours jusqu'à 45, ça ne te gènes pas de m'attendre un peu ?

Sak : Non bien sûr. J'avoue que ça me rendrait grand service.

Prof : Pas de soucis. Tu pourras préparer quelques couleurs ?

Sak : Oui.

Prof : Parfait alors à tout à l'heure. Bonne journée...

Après un bref salut, le professeur sortit de la salle. Sakura en fit de même et eut la surprise de se faire aborder par Shaolan. Le garçon semblait soucieux mais il garda son air suffisant tout de même.

Shao : Alors, la Princesse fait des heures sup' ?

Sak : Pfff... C'est pour mon tableau. Ca tombe bien, j'ai un peu de retard.

Shao : Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais...

La phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils et serra la machoire.

Sak : Et bien, désolée d'être idiote.

Shao : C'est pas de ta faute... Enfin, t'es sûre de vouloir rester seule avec le professeur, à cette heure ?

La réalité de la phrase du garçon sauta aux yeux de Sakura qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle regarda un instant Shaolan puis secoua la tête.

Sak : Je demanderais au professeur de me raccompagner et puis, à cette heure, il y a encore des élvèes qui ont cours.

Shao : J'espère pour toi... Bon, moi il faut que j'y aille... J'ai cours d'histoire de l'Art...

Disant cela, il enleva son dos du mur et se retourna si soudainement vers Sakura qu'elle en recula et se plaqua à son tour au mur. Il se rapprocha, posa un main à côté de la tête de la jeune fille et la fixa tout en se rapprochant lentement.

Shao : A tout à l'heure, Princesse...

La phrase murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune fille la fit frissonner et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Shoalan déposé un baiser sur son front puis disparu. Elle resta immobile de longues, très longues secondes tentant de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur.

Sak : _Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? J'aurais du le repousser et partir mais..._

La question la hanta toute la journée, l'empêchant de se concentrer vraiment sur les cours. Même durant son repas avec Tristan et Tomoyo, elle se montra très absente si bien que sa jeune amie s'en inquiéta. Malgré tout, elle retourna en cours, sachant que pour les 3èmes heures, elle était avec le garçon. Elle se débrouilla donc pour l'éviter le plus possible, s'installant toujours à côté de Tristan et d'ue autre élève. Cependant, lors du changement de salle, elle retrouva plusieurs fois Shaolan sur son passage. Visiblement, le garçon prenait un malin plaisir la mette mal à l'aise avec des propos douteux. Quand l'heure de se rendre à la bibliothèque arriva, Sakura poussa un soupir. Elle voulu demander à Shaolan de reporter mais il était déjà partit et elle du donc se rendre à la salle. A cette heure, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne et encore moins de Shaolan. Sakura trva donc une place tranquille et s'y installa. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis, se lassant, se leva et commença à rechercher certains livres

sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle avait bien du mal, cette bibliothèque était vraiment énorme et ressemblait plus à un dédale qu'autre chose. Les rayons s'entre croisaient et slalomait dans toutes la pièce. Alors qu'elle avançait lentement, longeant les étagèrent, Sakura fut brutalement tiré par le bras et fut forcé de faire volte face. Elle se retrouva dans la rangée d'a côté, collée entre les livres et... Shaolan. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrassa sans sa permission. La jeune fille en resta si surprise qu'elle se laissa faire et que leur langue se touchèrent. Mais soudainement, elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer et elle gifla le garçon. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans la bibliothèque, rebondissant sur les livres.

Shao : Aie...

Le garçon retourna sa tête, déviée par la gifle et fixa intensément Sakura sans la libérer de son emprise. sa joue commençait déjà à rosir sous l'effet du coup mais apparement, il s'en moquait bien. Dans ses bras, Sakura le fusillait du regard, un regard brillant, presque au bord des larmes tandis qu'elle pinçait les lèvres.

Sak : Espèce de... Coureur de jupon !!!!! Tu crois que tout t'appartient ?

Shao : Pourquoi pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé...

La dessinatrice ne répondit rien sur le coup, ce qui fit largement sourire le garçon. Ce dernier re pencha son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais la paume de Sakura l'arrêta.

Sak : Ca suffit ! Tu étais remonter dans mon estime mais je me rends compte que je... me suis trompée.

Shao : Tout ça parce que j'embrasse la jeune femme que je désire ? C'est si criminel que ça ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne pipa aucun mot. Assurément, elle ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir face à ce garçon.

Sak : Je suis sûre que tu ne fais ça que pour jouer...

Shao : Vraiment ? Tu crois me connaître si bien?

Sak : ... S'il te plais Shaolan... lâches moi.

Shao : Tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras ?

Rappelons que Shaolan la tient fermement maintenue tout contre lui, un bras passer autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière son cou.

Sak : Si quelqu'un venait...

Shao : Tu éludes ma question... Dois-je comprendre que tu apprécies ?

Sak : Je... Je...Je n'ais pas à te répondre ! Ecoute, désolée pour la gifle mais tu n'avais qu'a pas m'embrasser comme ça.

Shao : Et si la prochaine fois je te le demandais... Tu accepterais ?

Sak : N... Non !!!! Maintenant, laisses moi !

Se servant, enfin, de ses bras libres et en se tortillant, elle se délivra de l'étreinte qui lui semblait brûlante de Shaolan et s'en alla sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Sak : On se verra une prochaine fois pour le dossier...

Shao : Pas besoin... Je l'ais finit, il ne reste plus qu'a le mettre en forme et le taper.

Sak : Ah... ? Dans ce cas, je me charge de cette partie. Tu pourras me donner tes écrits s'il te plais.

Shao : Avec plaisir... Princesse.

Mais la jeune fille n'entendit pas le dernier mot de son compagnon car elle s'éloignait déjà, laissant Shaolan tout seul au milieu des livres.

Shao : _J'ai peut être été loin... Mais dans un sens, elle est encore plus belle quand elle est en colère._

Il eut un petit sourire en se passant un doigts sur les lèvres avec envie.

Entreprise Piffle : 

Tomoyol était en train de travailler avec sa jeune styliste quand le téléphone les dérangea. Laissant Eiko travailler toute seule, elle alla décrocher et eut la surprise de tomber sur Alec.

Alec : Bonjour Tomoyo. Désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir si tu avais appeler mon ami ?

Oyo : Bonjour. Et bien en fait... Non. Sakura à violemment refuser encore une fois... Je pensais réussir à la persuader mais bon... Mais je crois que tout ira bien.

Alec : Tu es sûre ?

Oyo malicieuse : Je pense... Elle à un garde du corps un peu spécial du genre intelligent et très amoureux...

Alec : Comment ça ?

Oyo : Hum... Disons que dans son entourage, il y a un chevalier servant qui la surveille de près... Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Alec : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Oyo : On m'a voler quelque chose... Une chose très importante et je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en apercevoir... Et le seul qui est pu le faire, c'est lui...

Alec : Quoi ? Et tu ne dis rien ?

Oyo souriant : Il n'est pas dangereux, j'en suis sûre... Sinon i l n'aurait pas aider Sak autant de fois... Par contre, je me demande pourquoi il m'a voler cet objet...

Alec : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Oyo : Un DVD... Mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il ait réussit à le trouver et le prendre sans laisser de trace. C'est à peine si j'ai remarquer que des choses avaient bougé dans ma chambre...

Alec : Tu devrais envoyé la police. Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient des indices.

Oyo : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doute...

Alec : Si tu veux, je peux envoyé une équipe chez toi... On est pas aussi bien équiper que la police mais on trouvera peut être des empruntes...

Oyo : Non, ça ira. Merci beaucoup.

Alec : Comme tu le sens. Bon et bien, bonne journée.

Oyo : Toi aussi.

La jeune patronne avait à peine raccroché que Eiko lui jetait un regard amusé.

Oyo : Quoi ?

Eiko : Rien... Je me disais juste qu'il s'en passe des choses chez vous. Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyez.

Oyo : Tu n'imagines même pas

Insititut de Dessin 19 h 15 :

Sakura était contente. Le cours avec son professeur avait porter ses fruits et son tableau était enfin, correct. Ils avaient travaillé une bonne demie heure, tous les 2, afin de réajuster les erreurs de la jeune fille. Elle venait de mettre un tissu blanc sur sa toile et nettoyait les pinceaux et pot de couleur quand la voix de son professeur l'interpella.

Prof : Dis moi, aurais-tu 5 petites minutes encore à me consacré. 

Sak : Et bien... Oh oui, je pense.

Prof : Génial. Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu m'aider à porter tout ça dans ma voiture ? Je donne un cour dans une autre école demin matin et j'ai besoin de quelques petits trucs...

Effectivement, il y avait trois cartons plus une toile blanche qui attendaient patiemment le long du mur. Sakura hocha la tête, elle pouvait bien l'aider avec le temps qu'il venait de passer pour sa toile. Elle termina donc de ranger ses affaires puis attrapa le carton que le professeur lui désignait. Il n'était pas très lourd et devait certainement contenir des pot de poudre pour la couleur. Comme ce genre de matériaux vaut relativement assez cher, ils étaient souvent bien protéger par des bout de tissu. Elle du laisser sa toile dans la salle, de toute façon, elle n'était pas sèche mais elle n'oublia pas son cartable cette fois. Ils de dirigèrent donc en discutant tranquillement vers le parking des professeurs. Celui-ci se trouvait un peu à l'écart des bâtiments de cours mais il n'était pas très loin et il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour y arrivé. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber mais il y avait encore une luminosité suffisante pour se promener tranquillement.

Sak : Je le met où ?

Prof : Euh... Tu veux bien le déposer dans le coffre, ici...

Sakura s'exécuta et courba le dos pour poser avec douceur son paquet. Mais alors qu'elle se releva avec un sourire, un bras entoura sa taille et un mouchoir fut plaqué contre son nez et sa bouche. Elle tenta vainement de se défendre mais la poigne était trop forte et elle commençait à perdre toutes ses forces. Quand enfin la pression se relâcha, elle glissa au sol pour s'y écrouler et eut juste le temps de voir le visage souriant de son professeur se pencher sur elle.

Sak : _Sh... Shao...lan..._

N'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait toujours la pour la protéger ? Qu'il était son chevalier servant ? Mais après tout, avec ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas là...

... A Suivre...

Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, le jeu du chat est de la souris est un manga Os yaoi Mais rien a voir non plus, j'aimais bien ce titre.

Lou : Voilà Mina, j'espère que vous avez aoorécier… Moi j'ai adoré m'amuser avec Shaolan Ouhouhouh… Vivement que ça aille plus loin. Bisous


	13. Quand les Problèmes Surviennent

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Tout s'accélère d'un coup... ALors que l'ex Amie de la mère de Shoalan décide d'envoyer des sbires le chercher au Japon, le garçon découvre qu'en réalité, c'est Sakura qui se cache sous le masque de Salina et il est bien décidé à en profiter. C'est pourquoi, il court après Sakura et se prend d'ailleurs une claque de sa part. Mais le danger guète la jeune fille et elle se laisse piéger par son professeur qui l'endort pour l'enlever.

**Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne se connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo, Kéro et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !**

**Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!**

Lou : Aller, tout le monde sort ses confettis et les lance en hurlant !!! Pourquoi ? Ben simplement parce que mon ordinateur est enfin redevenu normal et que Word fait enfin partit de mes logiciel Donc ça va être mieux !!!

Autre mot : Comme bcp de monde m'on demander le chap suivant rapidement, je le fais passer avant mes autres fics. Mais juste pour ce chapitre, hein Bonne lecture à toutes et merci coubo pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Chapitre 12 : Quand les problèmes surviennent

Après un dernier regard à droite et à gauche, il se pencha et regarda Sakura, allongée sur le sol, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il enleva une mèche qu'il considérait comme gênante puis retourna doucement sa proie afin de la soulever. Avec précaution, il la déposa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et retourna chercher quelque chose dans le coffre. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une grande couverture, qu'il plaça sur le corps de la dessinatrice avant de se mettre au volant de sa voiture, comme si de rien n'était. Tout en sifflotant l'air que jouait la radio, il s'engagea dans l'allée centrale tout en s'arrêtant un fraction de seconde au stop. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droit, un à gauche puis s'engagea, vers la gauche, traversant les 2 voix. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à mi chemin, un rugissement de moteur le fit sursauter et la seconde d'après, une belle voiture dérapait juste devant son nez, lui barrant le passage.

Fait chier, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce malade… ?

Sa phrase se termina dans un souffle alors qu'il remarquait le garçon pour le moins étrange qui sautait de sa voiture, portière grande ouverte. Il portait un masque qui couvrait toute la partie supérieure de son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer, l'intrus ouvrit sa portière, l'attrapa par le col pour le sortir violemment. Le professeur se retrouva sur le sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour protester que son agresseur se plantait devant lui.

C'est la dernière mode pour les professeurs d'enlever leurs élèves ?

Enlevée ? Qui parle de kidnapping ? Elle s'est évanouie, je la conduisais à l'hôpital.

Quel bon samaritain… Pas de chance, je vous ais vu… Ts, ts, ts… Pas très beau… Pas de chance, j'ai des photos…

Espèce de sale…

Chut ! Je serais toi… Je quitterais rapidement ce lycée…

Comme des voitures semblaient arriver de l'autre côté de la rue, l'intrus abandonna sa discussion pour ouvrir la portière arrière et récupérer la jeune fille endormit. Le professeur ne pouvait plus rien faire à cause de la menace du garçon aussi le laissa-t-il faire. Sa morphologie ne lui était pas inconnue mais pour le moment, il était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Le bruit du moteur qui retentit le sortit de son interrogation et il vit la voiture s'enfuir rapidement.

_Merde !!!_

Orphelinat Piffle :

Tomoyo s'isola dans un coin, loin des enfants qui jouaient encore, afin de pouvoir téléphoner en toute tranquillité. Elle n'eut guère de temps à attendre pour qu'une voix lui réponde.

Oyo : Euh… Bonjour, c'est Tomoyo… Oui, c'est ça… Excusez moi de vous déranger mais… Voila en fait je…

Comme l'un des bambins entra dans la pièce, emportant le reste de ses compagnons, Tomoyo du se déplacer un peu et se retrouva d'abord dans la cuisine puis finalement trouva refuge dans sa chambre. La conversation, bien entamée, ne dura pas longtemps et quand elle raccrocha, elle semblait contente de ce qu'elle venait de planifier. Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps d'y repenser car de nouveau le téléphone sonna.

Tomoyo, j'écoute ?

**C'est Shaolan. Je pense que… Sakura ne rentrera pas ce soir.**

Pourquoi ?

**Hum…Disons que je ne compte pas la laisser repartir, ça te poses un problème ?**

Un peu. Tu veux bien me la passer, s'il te plaît ?

**Non, pour la bonne et unique raison qu'elle ne sait pas que je t'appelle et que si je te la passe, tu vas la mettre au courant de ce que… Je prépare diront nous… Et tu vas tout ficher en l'air !**

Tu penses que je vais cautionner ça ?

**Allons, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal…**

Hum… Très bien… Profites-en car d'ici demain, tu pourras plus faire ce genre de coup.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Et bien… Que bientôt, elle sera sous haute surveillance, je pense…

**Quoi ?**

Bonne nuit Shaolan. Pas de bêtise…

Elle lui raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre puis retourna en bas. Tout en descendant elle se mit à réfléchir à ce coup de fil. Shaolan avait l'air parfaitement calme et dans son état normal alors pourquoi son sens du danger la titillait-il ? Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Shaolan, bien qu'il agisse comme un play boy, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, si s'était le cas, Sakura lui dirait demain de toute façon.

Oyo : Aller les enfants ! Il est grand temps d'aller dormir !

Bien plus tard dans la nuit : 

Elle se réveilla doucement, la gorge pâteuse et la tête dans le coton. D'abord, elle eut l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle, sans pour autant apercevoir quelque chose dans ces ténèbres envahissantes puis quand tout redevint normal, elle poussa un cri, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé puis se releva brusquement. Quelque chose bougea très légèrement non loin d'elle.

Sakura ?

Elle eut peur en entendant son prénom mais ce fut de bien courte durée car elle reconnue la voix endormie de Shaolan. Il y eu un autre bruissement de tissu puis une douce lumière s'alluma dans a pièce, projetant des ombres étendues un peu partout. Sakura se tenait assise, le buste adossé au mur, les mains au niveau de sa poitrine, serrant le drap qu'elle avait ramener sur elle. Le garçon, pour sa part, était allongé et se releva légèrement.

Sak : Shaolan ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Je fais là ?

Shao : Ben, je t'avais pas promis de toujours veiller sur toi ?

Sak : Euh… Ben… Oui, mais…

Shao : Demain, tu devrais aller tout raconter au directeur.

Sak : Shaolan… Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit… Avec toi ?

La jeune fille semblait toujours sous le choc et il est vrai que leur position respective pouvait prêter à confusion. Elle était déjà perturber parce qui lui était arrivé mais visiblement, là, c'était un peu trop pour elle.

Shao : Je t'ais sauvé.

Sak : Et… Et alors ?

Shao : Ok, sympas, la prochaine fois, je te laisse te faire enlever. Non sans rire, la dernière fois que je t'ais ramener chez moi, t'as finis par dormir avec moi. Je me suis donc dis que ça ne changerait rien…

Sak : Quoi ! Mais c'est… Enfin ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Shao : Hey, du calme ! Je t'ais rien fais ! Je dors même dans un duvet !

Pour preuve, il retira la couverture de son corps et dévoila effectivement un duvet, ce qui semblait laisser la jeune fille muette.

Shao : Ecoute, désolé mais je préférais ne pas te laisser seule ! Si tu veux, je peux partir maintenant que tu es réveillé…

Sak : Euh… Je… Je… Excuses moi je… Je suis encore sous le choc et…

Shao : Je comprends… Tu veux que je parte ?

Il y eut un vide tandis que les 2 adolescents se regardaient dans les yeux. Sakura eut un tout petit mouvement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

Sak : Tu… Ne tenteras… Rien ?

Le jeune Li comprit immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler aussi se permit-il un sourire. Il se laissa retomber, la tête sur son oreiller.

Shao : J'aurais pu le faire si je l'avais voulu… Promis, je te toucherais pas, mais seulement parce que tu as vécut quelque chose de choquant !

Sak : Ah, euh… Merci…

Elle reprit sa place, allonger et ferma les yeux. Mais aussitôt, les images de son professeur lui revinrent en mémoire, la faisant trembler.

Shao : Sak ?

Sak : C'est rien… Rien du tout…

Malgré tout, quand la lumière fut éteinte, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais la respiration régulière de son compagnon, lui tournant le dos la rassura tout de même et Morphée passa lui rendre visite.

Lendemain matin, institut de Dessin :

Sakura et Shaolan marchaient sans bruits, l'un à côté de l'autre. La jeune fille ne savait apparemment pas comment se comporter avec son compagnon.

Shao : C'est là…

La remarque la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses réflexions. Ils étaient effectivement arrivés devant le bureau du Directeur.

Sak : Je suis obligée ?

Shao : Si tu ne le fais pas, il pourrait retenter l'expérience. Sak, c'est tout de même un enlèvement !

Il vit les épaules de son amie s'affaisser puis il devina plus qu'il n'entendit son soupir de résignation.

Sak : Tu as raison…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, Shaolan posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Shao : Je ne t'accompagne pas… Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je reste à la porte.

Sak : D'accord… Euh… Shaolan, merci… Encore une fois.

Shao malicieux : Cette fois, faudra me remercier comme il se doit.

Il lui fit un sourire puis s'adossa au mur, comme à son habitude. Il laissa la jeune fille entrer après avoir toquer puis ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

Shao : _Maintenant que ce problème est finit, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à celui de Sakura… Il faudrait que je reprenne mes recherches pour trouver un objet puissant pouvant aider ma mère également… C'est tout de même mon but…_

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il entendait des brides de conversation à l'intérieur du bureau quand 2 hommes vêtus de costards s'approchèrent de lui. Si Shaolan n'y fit guère attention, il le regretta rapidement car ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui.

Homme 1 : Mr Li…On vous cherchait partout.

Le garçon leva un sourcil tout en détallant discrètement les 2 intrus. De taille moyenne, des cheveux noir ainsi que leur yeux. Une peau plutôt blanche. Il ne les connaissait vraiment pas alors comme connaissait-il son nom ?

Shao : Ah ouais ? Ba vous m'avez trouvé.

Homme 2 : Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

Shao : Désolé, ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus.

Homme 1 : Ne nous forcez pas à user de violence.

Shao amusé : Ici ? Vous ne passeriez pas inaperçu… Qui êtes vous ?

Homme 2 : Disons que notre chef y est pour quelque chose dans le problème de votre vénérable mère.

L'héritier Li fronça les sourcils sans perdre pour autant son calme et sa désinvolture.

Shao : Je vois… Et quel rapport avec moi ?

Homme 1 : Pas la peine d'en savoir trop. Venez avec nous point final.

Shao : Non. Chui très bien ici. Navré. Vous voulez prendre le risque de vous faire repérer ? Parce que si vous tentez quoique se soit… Je me défendrais. Et vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir qu'elle formation reçoive les Li…

Homme 2 : Vous useriez de magie ici ?

Shao : Certainement pas…

A ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, surprenant les 2 hommes, et Sakura en ressortit, une petite mine accrochée au visage. Elle resta surprise en voyant les 2 intrus et les examina longuement. Ce dernier la regardèrent comme une gène puis s'éloignèrent quelque peu.

Homme 1 : On se reverra, Mr Li…

Shao : J'en doute pas… Alors Sak, comme ça c'est passé ?

Sak reprenant ses esprits : Hein ? Euh… Bien… Mr Danton, n'en revenait pas mais visiblement, cela explique la lettre que notre professeur est venu lui remettre ce matin. Mr Danton à dit qu'il allait prévenir la police…

Shao : Très bien, c'est une bonne chose.

Sak : Dis moi Shalan, qui étaient ces hommes ?

Shao : Hum ? Personne de bien important… Bon et si on allait en cour ?

La réponse de son compagnon, Sakura le savait, n'était pas totalement vraie. Il lui cachait visiblement quelque chose mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle laissa donc ces interrogations de côté et hocha la tête. Cependant, comme le dicton le dit, jamais 2 sans 3 et son téléphone vibra. Avant qu'elle ne décroche, son compagnon la mit en garde.

Shao : Tomoyo n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passer hier… J'ai préféré ne pas lui dire.

Sak : Pas de soucis… De toute façon, ce n'est pas Oyo…

Elle lui fit un sourire puis ouvrit le clapet avec style afin de répondre.

Sak : Oui. Bonjour toi Comment vas-tu ? Hein, moi ? Non, pas de problème … Oui… Oui, c'est vrai. Ca me prend beaucoup de temps… Pardon ? Quoi ?????????

Les yeux de la dessinatrice s'ouvrirent largement alors que sa bouche semblait s'immobilisée. Shaolan en déduisit que la personne à l'autre bout venait de lui apprendre une nouvelle surprenante.

… A suivre…

Lou : Ben voilà Maintenant que le premier « méchant » est plus là, fo mettre en place les problèmes du côté de Shoalan… Ca va être le thème de quelques chapitres… Bon, n'oublions pas ce coup de téléphone… A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave docteur ??? Bone journée à toutes.


	14. Une Arrivée Surprenante

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Bon, le problème de l'agresseur de Sakura est réglé et la jeune fille, encore une fois sauvée par Shaolan. Mais d'ailleurs, celui-ci reçoit une bien étrange visite. De son côté, Tomoyo prépare quelque chose, mais on ignore encore quoi. Et surtout, quel est cet appel que Sakura à reçut ? Visiblement, elle en connaît l'auteur alors pourquoi tant de surprise ? Héhéhé, vous allez vite le savoir.

Note : Pour cette histoire, nous partirons du fait que Shaolan et Sakura ne se connaissent pas mais qu'elle à cependant chasser les cartes en compagnie de Tomoyo, Kéro et rencontrer Yué lors du jugement dernier. De même pour la transformation. En bref, vous effacez Shaolan de l'histoire originale !

Note 2 : Pour des histoire de facilité, nous prendront en compte que les perso sont particulièrement bêtes et qu'il ne font pas attention au voix Parce que sinon, avec les intonations, Shao se rendrait vite compte que c'est Sakura et vice versa. Ou alors, imaginer qu'ils modifient légèrement leur voix Sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout !!!

Lou : petit mot pour vous signifier que je me suis trompée dans le chap d'avant J'ai oubliée de changer le numéro du chap, ce n'est donc pas le 12, mais le 13 Désolée.

Autre mot : Comme bcp de monde m'on demander le chap suivant rapidement, je le fais passer avant mes autres fics. Mais juste pour ce chapitre, hein Bonne lecture à toutes et merci coubo pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Chapitre 14 : Une arrivée surprenante

Sakura resta plus ou moins déconcentrée durant les 3 premières heures de cours, Shaolan l'avait facilement deviné. Elle semblait constamment perdue dans ses pensées et fronçait régulièrement les sourcils. Même Tristan s'en aperçut. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, le jeune Li s'approcha de son amie, toujours en pleine confusion.

Shao : Hey, Sakura ! Sakuraaa !

Sak : Hein, ah ? Le cours est finit ?

Shao : Oui. Quelque chose t'inquiète ? C'est à cause d'hier ?

Sak : Pas du tout… Tout va bien je t'assure.

Shao : Hum… ?

Il avait l'air plus que perplexe aussi Sakura essaya-t-elle de le rassurer avec un grand sourire. Mais il ne lâcha pas facilement le morceau et inclina le buste pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

Shao : Tu mens très mal… Aller viens, je te raccompagne.

Etonnamment, il ne tenta rien d'autre et se releva pour lui tendre une main accueillante. La dessinatrice la regarda de longues secondes, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. Elle avait un peu de mal à la comprendre. Un coup il se montra fort plaisant et très serviable et d'autre fois, c'était un sale coureur de jupons. Néanmoins, elle accepta la main qui l'aida à se relever puis enfila son manteau avant de sortir. Tout au long du chemin vers l'extérieur, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, Shaolan s'occupant d'éviter à Sakura, toujours dans la lune, de se prendre les portes. Ils venaient de pousser la porte extérieure du bâtiment quand la jeune fille se heurta à quelqu'un et manqua de tomber. Shaolan la rattrapa par la taille de justesse et jeta un regard noir à l'inconnu qui continua son chemin avec un air hautain.

Shao : Sakura ! Fais un peu attention ! Tu pourrais te blesser. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas je pourrais peut être t'aider !

Sak : Désolée… C'est juste que... Enfin… Et puis ça sert à rien que je te dise, tu pourras rien faire pour moi…

Il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais une voix les interrompit avant.

SAKURAAAAAAA !!!!

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et se tourna lentement, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir. Elle poussa un petit cri en apercevant la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il était plutôt grand, plus âgé qu'eux selon Shaolan. De grands yeux marron avec des chevaux châtain et des épaules carrées et visiblement musclées. C'était un beau garçon.

Sak hébété : T… To… TOYA !

Il lui fit un sourire amusé et s'approcha d'eux à grands pas. A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon beaucoup plus pâle et qui semblait plus fragile mais n'en demeurait pas moins beau.

Sak : Yukito ! Alors tu ne plaisantais pas ?

Yuki : Non. Bonjour Sakura.

Il lui fit un sourire, et adressa un signe de tête à Shaolan.

Yuki : Nous sommes arrivé ce matin même.

Sak : Hé ? Pourquoi ?

Toya : Parce que ma petite sœur se fourre toujours dans des situations dangereuses !

Le dénommé Toya examinait maintenant Shaolan de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait suspicieux et mécontent de le voir avec sa sœur. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se rappela soudainement la présence de son ami.

Sak : Ah… Toya, Yukito, voici Shaolan Li, un ami de cours. Shaolan, je te présente mon idiot de frère et son compagnon, Yukito.

Shao : Enchanté.

Toya : Hey dis donc le mioche…

Sak : Toya ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Toya : Pffff ! Et moi qui me suis inquiété une seconde…

Yuki : Toya voyons… Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu de notre venue. C'est Tomoyo qui nous a téléphoné hier. Elle semblait inquiète pour toi.

Sak : Mo… Moi ? Mais je vais très bien. Euh… Shaolan, on se voit demain, d'accord ?

Shao : _Oyo… C'est donc ça qu'elle voulait dire au téléphone…_Ok, comme tu veux. Bonne fin de journée.

Il repartit comme si de rien n'était, nullement troublé par le regard de Toya qui ne le lâchait pas.

Sak : Bon, vous aller me dire exactement ce qui se passe. Vous êtes venu comment jusqu'à l'institut ?

Yuki : En taxi.

Sak : Pfff. Aller, venez, j'ai ma voiture plus loin.

Le jeune dessinatrice poussa un profond soupir puis passa devant eux afin de les guider. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Toya pour reprendre ses marques et enquiquiner sa jeune sœur. Mais même si elle se mettait en colère, au fond d'elle-même, elle était contente de le revoir.

Toya : Franchement, j'vois pas comment ils ont pu admettre une élève aussi peu doué que toi, Sak !

Sak : Hey ! Je suis pas si nulle !

Toya : Mouais… Un monstre reste un monstre… Et il ne peut pas être bon en d essin !

Sak : GrrrRrrrr ! Oniiiiiii san !!!!

Toya : Attention, gozisakura attaque !

Pendant ce temps, Yukito restait parfaitement serein, un sourire aux lèvres. Il écoutait les 2 jeunes gens faire semblant de se disputer. En fait, lui aussi était content. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 1 ans et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Malgré son statut de gardien des cartes, Sakura avait refusé qu'il la suive à Kyoto et quitte Toya. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais dans un sens, elle restait sa maîtresse et il voulait toujours veillé sur elle. D'où son arrivée ici après le coup de fils de Tomoyo. Il remporta son attention sur son compagnon et sa maîtresse, toujours en grande discussion.

Toya : T'es sûre de savoir conduire ? Je voudrais pas mourir !

Sak : Oui je sais conduire ! Yukito ? Tu es bien silencieux…

Yuki : Hum ? C'est juste que je suis heureux de nous retrouver tous les 3 ensemble. Ca fait un bail…

Sak : Ah… Oui, en effet… Je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps avec mes études ces derniers temps…

Toya : T'aurais tout de même pu passer pour l'anniversaire de papa.

Sak : Désolée. Nous sommes arrivé.

Une fois installé dans la voiture, Sakura prit le volant, malgré les supplications de son frère et prit le chemin du retour. Mais aucun des 3 jeunes gens ne remarqua la présence de Shaolan. Il les avait discrètement suivit jusqu'à ce que la voiture parte. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Sakura aussi rieuse et heureuse avec ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Bien sûre, il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se tracasser tout le temps mais tout de même.

Shao : Puisque c'est comme ça… Je ne vais pas me gêner pour l'enquiquiner… Je pensais lui laisser un peu de temps mais visiblement, elle n'en a pas besoin… Je vais mettre le paquet avant les vacances…

Orphelinat piffle :

Comme toujours, l'arrivée de Sakura fit du bruit dans la grande bâtisse. Elle avait à peine mit un pied dans la maison qu'une ribambelle d'enfant se jeta sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber. Toya et Yuki observèrent cette réaction avec amusement.

Yuki : Sak semble avoir un bon filing avec les enfants.

Toya : Oui. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Je suis sûre que ce sont aussi des petits monstres.

La réponse fit rire Yukito ce qui attira l'attention des enfants. Ces derniers cessèrent de sauter sur Sakura et firent un cercle autour des 2 nouveaux venus. Toya en eut un frisson de peur. C'est l'intervention de Tomoyo qui mit fin à toutes les questions qui s'élevaient dans les airs.

Oyo : Allons, allons… Un peu de place. Voici Toya, le frère de Sakura et Yukito, son ami.

En se frayant un chemin, elle parvint à dire bonjour à Sakura puis alla saluer ses invités. Elle se débrouilla pour envoyer les enfants jouer ailleurs puis les invita à entrer dans le salon.

Oyo : Soyez les bienvenu. Je ne m'attendais à vous voir que ce soir.

Yuki : On était libre…

Sak : Oyo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de leur téléphoner ?

Oyo : J'étais très inquiète…

Toy : Il y a de quoi. Si quelqu'un te suit, il faut réagir.

Sak : Ce n'est plus la peine… Le coupable a été démasqué…

Oyo : Hein ?

Sak : Désolée… Ca c'est passé très vite. C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi chez Shaolan.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa phrase car elle entendit son frère pousser un cri.

Toya : Quoi ? T'as dormis chez ce morveux ?

Sak : Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

L'arrivée de Kéro la sauva incontestablement. Le fauve entra dans la pièce et se figea en apercevant son homologue de la Lune et Toya. Ce dernier d'ailleur le dévisagea également.

Toya : La peluche !

Kéro : Wouaaaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici !!!!

En fait, Toya l'ayant percé à jour depuis le début et connaissant la véritable nature de Yukito, Sakura avait préféré lui avouer que la peluche en question était aussi un gardien.

Sak : Hum… J'ai eut la surprise également… Au fait, vous restez combien de temps ?

Toya : Le temps qu'il faudra !

Sak : Hein ?

Tomoyo pouffa dans son coin puis se leva souplement de son siège.

Oyo : je vais vous préparer du thé…

Elle disparut, les laissant seuls.

Sak : Oni san ! Je t'ais dis que c'était réglé !!!

Toya : Faut que je vérifie autre chose.

Yuki : A vrai dire… Toya n'a pas de concert avant plusieurs jours et pour ma part… j'ai posé des jours…

Sak : Woé ?

Yuki : J'ai du sentir à l'avance que j'en aurais besoin.

Sak : Pffff… Je vois. Vous savez où dormir ?

Toya : On a réservé une chambre dans un hôtel pas très loin. Nos affaires doivent d'ailleurs déjà y être.

Sak : Ok… Vous resterez bien manger tout de même ?

Toya : Avec tous ces petits monstres dans le coin ? Ca va pas la tête !

Oyo : Ne vous en faites pas, je les ferais manger avant nous…

La jeune fille déposa un plateau chargé de gâteaux et de tasses de thé sur la table basse.

Yuki : Ce sera avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

Appartement Li :

Le jeune garçon se prélassait sous une douche quand le téléphone sonna. Bien entendu, c'est Alfred qui décrocha mais étrangement, il vient frapper à la porte de la salle de bain au lieu de prendre un message.

Maître Shaolan… Votre mère.

Aussitôt, le garçon coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir sans se sécher le moins du monde. L'eau continuait de ruisseler sur sa peau bronzée et s'écroulait en petites flaques par terre. Il frotta un court instant ses cheveux dans une serviette tiède puis ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son majordome, sui lui rendit, puis s'empara du téléphone.

Shaolan j'écoute. Oui… Bonsoir Mère… Longtemps en effet… Non. Non, très bien. Oui… Oui… Effectivement… Oui, ce matin même… Non, rien de bien grave… Non bien sûr. Aucun soucis, non… Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ? Hum ? Oui… Oui, je ferais attention. Mais et vous, Mère ? Vous me semblez fatiguée… Ah… Très bien, oui… Oui… Mère… Faites aussi attention.

Il raccrocha avec tristesse et rendit le téléphone à Alfred.

Alfred : Un soucis Maître ?

Shao : Pas vraiment… Enfin d'après ce qu'elle dit, tout va bien. Elle voulait juste me prévenir que j'allais certainement recevoir de la visite. Elle était un peu inquiète.

Alfred : Les 2 hommes ?

Shao : Mouais. Si seulement j'avais trouvé un objet puissant pour l'aider. Je vais aller faire un tour chez ce collectionneur demain…

Alfred : Demain ? Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouver comment entrer sans vous faire repéré.

Shao : Tant pis. Finit les vols discrets. Je dois vite trouver une solution, je suis sûr que ma mère ne va pas aussi bien qu'elle me le dit !

Alfred : Et concernant les 2 intrus ?

Shao : Ba, que peuvent-ils faire ? Mon niveau de magie est trop supérieur au leur pour que je risque quelque chose. Et ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de m'enlever en plein cours.

Alfred : Et pour Melle Sakura ? Elle risque de vous poser problème pendant vos vols…

Shao : J'en doute… Elle va avoir fort à faire avec son frère. J'aurais le champ libre quelque temps…

Alfred : Pourquoi ne pas lui demander d'aide ? Elle semble avoir des pouvoirs puissants !

Shao : Je ne sais pas… C'est risqué. Elle n'a rien a voir avec ma famille, pourquoi voudrait-elle m'aider ? Par contre, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches sur sa magie. Peut être que je serais capable de me servir de ses cartes… Dans ce cas, il serait put être temps que je lui dérobe.

Alfred : Maître ? Vous êtes sûr… ?

Shao : Si c'est le seul choix… Je ne laisserais pas ma mère mourir.

A Suivre…

Lou : Ah, gomen, gomen… je me suis refais tous les Sakura en VSTF Ca fait du bien le retour aux sources. Par contre, pour cette fic, je ne changerais pas le prénom de Shaolan… Qui normalement s'écrit en 2 mot (Shao-lan) Mais pour la prochain, je ferais gaffe ! Bisous à toutes.


	15. Dérapage non contrôlé

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Bon, le problème de l'agresseur de Sakura est réglé et la jeune fille, encore une fois sauvée par Shaolan. Mais d'ailleurs, celui-ci reçoit une bien étrange visite. L'arrivée de Toya et Yukito va certainement bouleverser le quotidien des 2 jeunes gens, surtout que Shaolan se met en tête de peut être voler les cartes de Sakura.

Note importante : Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année. Je vous présente tous mes vœux et j'espère que tout ira pour le mieux en cette année 2008. Je m'excuse vraiment pour ma disparition mais je n'avais plus qu'une tour sans écran, pas très pratique pour taper de plus, je n'ais certainement pas répondue à vos review, internet plantant à chaque fois que je vais sur ma boite. Malgré mes partiels, j'espère reprendre doucement à écrire des chapitres, de façon plus régulière… Ils seront peut être plus courts mais au moins ne vous laisserais-je pas sans upload Merci beaucoup pour votre patiente et encre très bonne année. Lou

Chapitre 15 : Dérapage non contrôlé

Malgré la présence tardive hier soir de son frère et Yukito, Sakura était allé en cours même si le sommeil la gagnait. Elle somnolait tranquillement sur sa chaise attendant le début du cours quand Shaolan arriva joyeusement vers elle. Il la salua avec un grand sourire, s'installa à une place à côté d'elle et ouvrit son petit sac pour en sortir quelque chose.

Shao : Regardes ce que j'ai fais…

Il s'agissait visiblement d'un dossier, parfaitement taper à l'ordinateur et même relié. Sakura l'attrapa avec douceur et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Sak : Je devais le mettre en forme !

Shao : Te fâches pas, je me suis dis que tu avais besoin de tranquillité avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Sak : Oui. C'est… Parfais. Mais du coup, je n'ais rien fais… Tu devrais enlever mon nom de la couverture.

Shao : Allons, c'est pas la mort. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Mais si tu veux absolument me remercier, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire.

Sak suspicieuse : Et que puis-je faire pour être pardonnée ?

Shao : Dîner avec moi. Vendredi, ça te va ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise, hésita puis ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux, comme pour se résigné.

Sak : C'est la moindre des choses.

Shao : Hum… Non, laisse tomber ! Je ne voudrais pas que se soit une corvée.

Il voulu détourner la tête mais la réaction de sa collègue l'en empêcha.

Sak : Excuse moi. Ca me ferait très plaisir de manger avec toi.

Elle lui fit un franc sourire puis reporta son attention sur Tristan qui entrait dans la salle. Le reste des cours se passa tranquillement, malgré qu'à mi journée, elle fût convoquée dans le bureau du directeur afin de faire sa déclaration aux policiers sur son problème avec le professeur. Etrangement, elle n'en gardait pas de profondes séquelles et semblait avoir déjà classé cette affaire comme appartenant au passé. Quand elle sortit du l'institut, elle eut, comme le jour d'avant, la mauvaise surprise de trouver son frère. Il l'attendait et jeta un regard venimeux à Shaolan mais pas à Tristan. Elle se contenta donc de s'excuser platement et disparue avec Toya. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'orphelinat, récupéra Yukito et repartirent.

Sak : Pfffff ! Je vais devoir supporter ça pendant combien de jour ?

La jeune fille se détendait sur le canapé, après son bain. Tomoyo qui brodait près d'elle, leva la tête avec un sourire.

Oyo : Ton frère est très inquiet. Visiblement il n'aime pas Shaolan. 

Sak : Ah ? Je voyais bien qu'il se comportait bizarrement avec lui mais à ce point.

Oyo amusé : C'est Yukito qui me l'a confié.

Sak : Hum… Je vois pas pourquoi, Shaolan ne pas si méchant que ça.

Oyo : Vraiment ? Tu sembles avoir changé d'opinion.

Sak : Ba… Ch'sais pas. C'est un peu étrange. Il est… Je sais pas comment expliqué mais… En fait, je me demande si ce qu'il prétend est vrai.

Oyo : Quoi ? Les sentiments qu'il ne cesse de te déclarer ?

Sak : Oui. On dirait presque que pour lui, c'est un jeu.

Oyo : Mais tu es la seule avec qui il joue.

La réponse laissa la jeune dessinatrice songeuse. Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Shaolan avait totalement cessé de s'entourer d'un groupe de minette. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle et Tristan.

Sak : Et puis zut ! C'est pas le moment d'y penser ! Je vais patrouiller ce soir !

La soudaineté du choix de Sakura fit légèrement rire son amie qui se contenta de déposer son œuvre et de se levée.

Oyo : Très bien. Alors j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Appartement Li : 

Shaolan serra le nœud de son masque et enfila un long manteau chaud. Après un regard pour Alfred, il ouvrit la fenêtre.

Al : prenez bien garde maître. Nous n'avons pas pu préparer correctement le plan de ce soir. 

Shao : Pas de soucis. Je suis un Li, non ?

Il passa la jambe par la fenêtre et quitta l'appartement. Sans aucun souci, il gagna les toits et se dirigea, telle une ombre, vers le lieu de son prochain cambriolage. La situation était grave, il devait se dépêcher de se remettre au travail. L'antiquaire qu'il avait décidé de cambrioler se situait dans une zone très habitée et assez chic. Le patron se trouvait être un arnaqueur de grande notoriété et Shaolan espérait trouver quelque chose d'utile pour sa mère. Il se faufila donc dans le magasin, passant par une conduite d'aération. Il devait faire doublement attention, car il se trouvait au 7 ème étage et toute fausse note pouvait lui être fatale. Néanmoins, il arriva dans la pièce principale sans aucun problème, cela en était même surprenant et il commença à chercher un peu partout. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas y avoir de système d'alarme super évoluer aussi put-il prendre plusieurs objet sans aucun difficulté. Il n'était pas magique mais il en tirerait sûrement une bonne somme d'argent. Il allait s'emparer d'une statuette d'Osiris quand des sirènes stridentes l'obligèrent à stopper son mouvement. Il fit volte face et regarda par les fenêtres.

Shao : Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible.

Il y eut un bruit et une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Un homme petit, gros et chauve entra dans la pièce. Quand la lumière s'alluma, Shaolan reconnu le propriétaire.

Proprio : Héhéhé. Sombre idiot, le système de ventilation est protégé par des capteurs de mouvement. A l'instant ou tu as retirer la grille, l'alarme silencieuse s'est déclanché. Je l'ais installée moi-même…

Shaolan recula légèrement, serrant les poings. Il était trop haut pour tenter une évasion par les fenêtres et les escaliers devaient certainement être bondés de gardes. De plus la police arrivait.

Shao : Tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire ?

Il eut un sourire et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Attrapa la statuette d'Osiris en or, il la projeta contre la fenêtre la plus proche, la brisant avec fracas et s'élança vers elle avec rapidité. Il se jeta dans la trou formé mais avant qu'il ne l'ais traversé, il fut brusquement projeter au sol et se retrouva emprisonner par son adversaire qui s'était jeter sur lui. Il y eut un roulé boulé puis, plus agile, Shaolan parvint a s'extirpé. Il sauta par la fenêtre, ralentit par son manque d'élan. Malheureusement, l'immeuble était plus loin que prévu et il ne put que s'écraser sur la façade sans parvenir sur le toit. Le choc l'ébranla légèrement alors qu'il tentait de se retenir à la corniche. Impossible pour lui de faire apparaître son arme et d'utiliser sa magie.

Shao : _Alfred avait raison… C'est la fin…_

Il sentit ses doigts glisser sur la pierre froide alors qu'en bas les voitures de police offraient un jeu de lumière au riverain. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à sa vie mais avant que ses mains ne lâchent, il sentit une pression violente sur son poignet et fut violemment tiré vers le haut. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit une chevelure blonde et se retrouva en quelques fractions de secondes sur le toit, devant Salina.

: Une chance que tu sois arrivé à quelques centimètres du toit ! A-t-on idée de se jeter ainsi dans le vide !

A côté de la jeune fille, il y avait l'espèce de chien orange mais Shaolan découvrit également un homme à la beauté irréelle. Il portait une tenue blanche avec un peu de bleu et de longs cheveux argentés volaient dans la brise du vent.

: Un peu plus et s'était mort !

Shao : Je… euh… Pour… Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé… ?

: Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es le seul à savoir où est mon tableau ! Et puis… Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce. Tu m'as sauvé aussi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle n parlait, ça lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait faillit tomber également et il avait usé de sa magie pour l'empêcher se tuer. Il eut un sourire.

Shao : Je vois… Je te dois sûrement des remerciements. Malheureusement…

Yué fut le seul à voir venir le coup. Il attrapa sa maîtresse par la taille et s'envola avec elle afin de la protéger de l'attaque du voleur. Kéro se la prit et volé à plusieurs mètre de là.

Shao : Merci ! Mais ce n'est pas ce soir que tu retrouveras ton tableau !

Il fit un sourire à Sakura et s'élança dans le vide, usant de sa magie. Quand Yué voulu le suivre, Sakura l'arrêta.

Sak : Non… Laissons-le pour ce soir. Un soir de plus ou de moins ne changera rien. Tomoyo doit s'inquiéter, rentrons…

Le lendemain matin : 

Elle claqua la porte de sa voiture et la ferma à clé avec rapidité. Elle glissa ensuite son trousseau dans son sac. Cependant, une présence la fit se figer sur place. Elle aperçut dans la vitre le visage d'un homme et se retourna pour lui asséner un coup. Malheureusement pour elle, son attaque fut parée avec une facilité déconcertante et elle se retrouva la joue contre sa vitre, le bras tordu par son adversaire.

Désolé mais vous allez venir avec moi…

Sakura poussa un petit cri alors que la pression se fit plus forte sur son bras, la faisant grimacer puis elle perdit connaissance quand son agresseur la frappa dans la nuque. Sans se soucier le moins du monde savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou pas, il prit la jeune fille sur son épaule et s'en alla.

Peu de temps après : 

Shaolan était inquiet. A première heure de cours s'était écoulée sans la présence de Sakura. Or, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de louper des cours. Il commençait à s'énerver sur son tabouret quand le directeur entra.

Excusez moi mais, Mr Li serait-il ici ?

A L'entente de son nom, le garçon se leva soudainement.

Parfait, veuillez me suivre, on vous demande.

Il hocha la tête et sortit, sous le regard intrigué de ses compagnons de classe. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Pourtant, Mr Danton ne semblait nullement inquiet. C'est quand il aperçut les 2 hommes en costumes noirs qu'il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

Mr Danton : Ces messieurs souhaiteraient vous parler en privé. Ils viennent de Chine, je me suis donc dis que cela était important. Je vous laisse donc.

Il salua les 2 hommes et abandonna Shaolan. Ce dernier serra les mâchoires et leur jeta un regard noir.

Shao : Je vous ais déjà dis que je ne vous suivrais pas… Qu'et-ce que vous voulez ?

Homme 1 : Comme c'est dommage. Vous m'en voyez peiné… Ainsi donc votre amie n'a aucune valeur à vos yeux.

Le jeune Li sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il serra les poings et s'apprêtait à frapper son interlocuteur quand l'autre homme intervint.

Homme 2 : Pas de ça voyons… Sinon nous ne garantissons pas sa survie. Ce serait dommage, une aussi jolie demoiselle…

Shao persiflant : Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fais ?

Hme 1 : Rien pour le moment… Ainsi, l'héritier Li a des amis… Je croyais cela impossible. Mais vu tout le temps que vous passez avec elle, c'était facilement devinable.

Shao : Vous m'avez espionnez ?

Hme 2 : Oui. Toute la journée d'hier. On a pas de temps à perdre… Et comme vous ne vouliez pas venir avec nous, il nous a fallu trouver quelque chose. Maintenant, suivez-nous tranquillement et tout ira bien.

Hme 1 : Nous n'avons que faire de cette jeune fille, elle sera libre dès que nous vous aurons bloqué vos pouvoirs.

Shao : Qui me dit que vous dites vrai ?

Hme 2 : Hum… Nous la relâcherons devant vous. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Le garçon grogna légèrement mais finalement, poussa une profonde inspiration et perdit son attitude menaçante.

Shao : Je vous suis…

… A Suivre …

Lou : Pauvre Sak… Je sais, ça devient un peu répétitives ces histoires d'enlèvement… Mais bon. Le prochain chapitre va marquer un grand tournant dans l'histoire et le cycle 2 va enfin pourvoir commencer ! Bisous tout le monde.


	16. Révélation

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Rah, tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux, il ne restait plus qu'à Sakura de rattraper son voleur ! Cependant, si elle le sauve, elle va le laisser filer et un autre prob, s'ajoute. Elle se fait kidnapper par l'un des hommes venus voir Shoa. Et ceux-ci lui font un odieux chantage. La liberté de la jeune fille contre son retour en chine…

Note importante : Yosh, bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon, je vais vous donner une petite info plutôt bien pour vous. Je vais tenter (je dis bien tenter) de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine. Lors des weekend J'espère que je vais réussir à tenir cette résolution ! Bisous

Chapitre 16 : Révélation.

Il suivait de son pas tranquille et serein les hommes qui étaient venus le chercher à l'institut. Bien qu'il était inquiet pour son amie, il ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer et affichait un air parfaitement détendu. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un vienne s'en mêler.

Montez.

Il regarda la voiture de location avec un air suspicieux mais grimpa toutefois dedans et ce sangla. Ils roulèrent durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, s'éloignant visiblement du centre de la ville. Son chauffeur s'engagea dans une petite allée sinistre, bordée d'immeubles plus ou moins abandonnés et s'arrêta un peu plus loin. 

Par ici. Mais ne tentez rien surtout.

Il se retrouva entourer par les 2 hommes vêtus de noir qui lui ouvrir une porte en fer d'un bâtiment. Il n'y avait rien dedans, si ce n'est de la poussière. Malgré les grandes vitres dépolies qui ornaient tout le haut de la bâtisse et permettait à la lumière d'entrer, l'air était saturé d'humidité. Par endroit, de profondes fissures ébranlaient la structure de brique. Shaolan aperçut Sakura assise sur une chaise en plein milieu de la pièce. Bâillonnée et attachée, elle le regarda venir, les yeux brillant et presque suppliant. Mais elle avait l'air de bien se porter, n'étant visiblement pas blessée.

Sakura !!!!

Minute !

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par l'un des hommes qui le tira en arrière. L'héritier Li obtempéra et se laissa faire docilement. Il fut violemment jeté au sol, se retrouvant à genoux, la joue appuyée sur la poussière humide. Il sentit qu'on tirait sur son col et une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de sa nuque. Il grimaça légèrement mais évita que son cri ne franchisse ses lèvres alors que la sensation de brûlure disparaissait pour laisser place à un froid intense. D'une main, l'un des kidnappeurs le releva, lui rendant sa liberté. Shaolan passa machinalement sa paume à la base de son cou, sans toutefois sentir quelque chose de bien particulier.

Comme ça, tu ne pourras rien faire.

L'homme lui fit un sourire mauvais en ricanant, lança dans les airs le stylo avec lequel, apparemment, il avait scellé la magie du garçon. Ce dernier ressentait d'ailleurs un profond vide dans son être, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. L'autre homme était arrivé à hauteur de Sakura. Il sortit un couteau, faisant frissonner la jeune fille et Shaolan. Cependant, il se baissa et coupa les liens qui maintenant les poignets de Sakura. Cette dernière, aussi vive qu'un chat, sauta de sa chaise et enleva son bâillon. Shaolan entre aperçut de profondes marques rouges et marrons qui striaient les poignets fins de son amie. Sans doute qu'elle s'était débattue le temps où ses ravisseurs étaient absents. Elle fit quelques pas, d'abord timidement puis couru vers Shaolan, les yeux embrumés.

Sak : Shaolan ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir, c'est toi qu'ils veulent !

Shao : Je sais… C'est à cause de ma mère. Sakura, va-t-en avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

Sak : Quoi ?

Shao : Ils n'ont besoin que de moi… File, laisses moi !!!

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Au moment où elle sentit que l'un des hommes la tirait en arrière pour l'éloigner de Shaolan, elle fronça les sourcils, prenant visiblement une décision importante.

Sak : Non ! C'est hors de question !

Pivotant sur elle-même, elle frappa son agresseur puis se jeta sur son compagnon de classe pour l'éloigner de l'homme. Avec une agilité surprenante, elle se remit sur ses pieds et passa une main dans le col de son vêtement pour en tirer un collier. 

Sak : Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile, révèle-moi ta vraie nature. C'est moi Sakura, qui te l'ordonne [1

Une petite lumière apparut, entourant la clé qui s'était mise. Shaolan regarda avec émerveillement le petit objet si bénin grandir pour former un sceptre rose avec en bout, une étoile entourée d'un cercle. Il cacha son sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la transformation, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Sakura était sa poursuivante. Les 2 hommes qui étaient restés immobiles grincèrent des dents en maugréant, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que cette jeune fille ait aussi des pouvoirs. Ils sortirent leurs pistolets, jusque là, cachés dans leur holster et tirèrent. Shaolan hurla pour prévenir son amie de ne pas rester ici mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de sortir une carte de sa poche.

Sak : Carte du Bouclier !

Un dessin se forma sur le sol alors que les balles semblèrent percuter un mur puisqu'elles se brisèrent en s'aplatissant. 

Sak : Carte du vent !

Une sorte de femme ailée apparut devant Sakura et vola en direction du premier puis du second homme, créant une puissante rafale de vent. Leurs armes furent projetées au loin alors qu'il se trouvait enchaînés sans raison. Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan.

Vite, allons-nous en.

Mais…

Elle lui fit un sourire puis fit de nouveau face aux hommes.

Repartez d'où vous venez et allez dire à celui qui vous emploie que Shaolan restera au japon !

Elle leur tourna le dos et tendit une main à son compagnon pour l'aider à se relever. Ils sortirent donc et coururent vers la rue la plus proche. La carte du vent les rattrapa peu de temps après, alors qu'ils hélaient un taxi. Sakura la rangea, fit revenir son sceptre en forme de clé. Durant tout le trajet, les 2 adolescents restèrent muets. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'orphelinat et Sakura invita le garçon à entrer. A cette heure du matin, les enfants étaient déjà à l'école, il ne devait plus rester que Kéro. D'ailleurs se dernier arriva, à moitié endormit.

Sak : Assis-toi, je reviens.

L'ayant mener au salon, elle disparu, laissant l'héritier Li et le gardien ensemble. Ce dernier le regarda avec insistance mais le retour de Sakura l'obligea à arrêter. Elle tenait dans ses mains du coton et du désinfectant, certainement pour ses poignets. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et commença à nettoyer ses plaies sous le regard inquiet de Kéro. C'est elle qui mit fin au silence pesant qui s'éternisait dans la pièce.

Sak : Euh… Désolée. J'ai du te surprendre… Tu… enfin, tu ne dois pas être habitué à ce genre de chose…

Intérieurement, Shaolan jubilait presque, néanmoins, il entra dans le jeu de la jeune fille.

Shao : Je… Disons que j'ai… été très… étonné. Je croyais pas que… que la… la magie – c'est ça ? – Existait vraiment…Euh… Mais… Merci tout de même…

Sak : Shao… Tu… Tu ne le diras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un… secret en fait. On pourra en parler autant que tu veux mais…

Shao : Ne t'en fais pas. Je te dois bien ça… Tes poignets, ça va… ?

Sak : Ah ? Oui, ce n'est rien. Il va juste falloir que je fasse attention à ce que mon frère ne voie rien.

Shao baissant la tête : je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Ta vie a été mise en danger parce que tu me connais.

Il jouait parfaitement la comédie, donnant le change à Sakura, même si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il lui fallait prendre un air de circonstance. Sakura, occupé toujours avec ses poignets leva le nez et le regarda.

Sak : Ce n'est pas grave… Cependant, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Poussant un soupir, l'héritier Li s'agita sur le canapé, semblant mal à l'aise.

Shao : Ben… Ma mère est toujours en chine, mais elle y est bloquée… Disons pour faire court que certaines personnes ne lui veulent pas du bien.

Sak surprise : Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Alors ces hommes… 

Shao : Je suis un moyen de pression contre ma mère… Voilà pourquoi ils me voulaient.

Sak : Oh, Shao… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis avant ?

Shao : Ca ne regardait que moi. Je cherche toujours un moyen de venir en aide à ma mère mais… Je suis trop faible… Je n'ais encore rien trouvé.

Il venait de placer l'appât, restait à savoir si son amie allait mordre. Il avait un peu honte de se conduire ainsi, mais c'était le seul moyen. Où alors, il devait lui voler ses cartes. Heureusement pour lui, la dessinatrice réagit exactement comme il lavait prévu.

Sak : Mon pauvre… C'est ignoble de menacer ainsi quelqu'un. Shaolan, je vais t'aider !

Shao faussement surprit : Pardon ?

Sak : Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois, alors à moi de te venir en aide. Allons en Chine, je t'aiderais !

Là, il était vraiment surprit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce choix stratégique et cela posait problème. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui aurait prêté ses cartes mais pas qu'elle irait là bas. C'était un coup à ce qu'elle devine qui il était. De plus, s'était dangereux et il tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas encore totalement.

Shao : Hors de question ! Tu risquerais ta vie en allant chez moi !

Sak : Pas le choix ! Les cartes n'obéissent qu'à moi et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aider ta mère à part ma magie.

Shao : _Zut ! Je me retrouve coincé…_ Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

Sak : Euh… Je… Je le veux, c'est tout.

L'hésitation et le bafouillage de son interlocutrice firent sourire le jeune Li.

Shao : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Sak : Oui ! Nous partons en chine !!!!

Shao : Euh… Tout de suite ?

Sak : Le plus vite, et si il arrivait quelque chose à ta mère ?

Elle avait raison sur ce point et Shao ne pu le nier.

Shao : Nous allons devoir rater des cours… Et personne ne doit savoir.

Sak : Euh… Pour les cours, c'est pas grave mais… je dois prévenir Oyo.

Shao : Alors juste elle.

Le garçon se leva, désirant visiblement renter mais la mine suppliante de Sakura l'arrêta.

Shao : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sak : Euh… Shao… On peut… partir samedi ?

Shao : Bi… bien, sûr, pourquoi tu prends cet air ?

Sak : Ben… T'as pas oublier ?

Shao : Hein ? Oublier quoi… ?

La jeune fille se mit à jouer nerveusement avec un bout de ses vêtements, la tête baissée et les joues visiblement en feu.

Sak : Euuh… Après demain… Tu sais… le dîner.

Une surprise non feinte s'afficha sur le visage de Shaolan qui eut un sourire franc, cette fois.

Shao : On n'est pas à 2 jours près. Je passe te prendre vendredi à 19 h 30.

Il se tourna mais finalement refit un demi tour et s'approcha de son amie, toujours assise. Cette dernière releva la tête alors qu'il se courbait légèrement pour l'embrasser. Pour une fois, elle ne broncha pas et ne lui cria pas dessus alors qu'il repartait.

Sak : Euh, Shao ! Appelles un taxi !

Shao : Ca va aller.

Il avait à peine franchit la porte, laissant une Sakura toute rouge, que Kéro se releva et poussa un grognement.

Kéro : Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Sak : Désolée.

Kéro : Désolée ? Désolée ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? J'ai pas toute les infos mais visiblement, tu t'es embarquée dans un belle galère !!!! Tu veux vraiment aller en chine ?

Sak : mais la mère de Shaola…

Kéro : Et alors ? Ce sont ces affaires ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sak : Ca te regarde pas !

Le cri surprit Kéro qui remarqua enfin que sa maîtresse était rouge comme un pivoine et avait les yeux bien brillants. Il poussa un soupir.

Kéro : Je t'accompagnerais…

Sak souriante : Oui !

La jeune fille ne semblait pas prendre bien au sérieux la situation. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup sans y réfléchir vraiment. Dans un sens, cela surprenant vraiment Kérobéros.

Sak : Bon, je retourne en cours, il doit me rester quelques heures. Tristan va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas de la journée. Kéro, si Oyo rentre avant moi, ne lui dit rien.

Après une caresse sur la tête du gardien, Sakura prit rapidement ses affaires et sortit. Kéro la vit revenir presque aussitôt, un sourire un peu niait sur les lèvres.

Sak : Ma voiture est à l'institut

Ell attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro de façon à faire venir un taxi à l'orphelinat. Le gardien poussa un soupir mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

… A suivre…

Lou : Voilà Melles ! J'espère que ça vous à plu !!!! Sak et Shao en chine, ça va promettre en tt cas ! Gros bisous à toutes

[1 Désolée, ça doit pas être la bonne incantation mais j'ai pas l'anime avec moi


	17. Rendezvous

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Grande nouvelle, Shaolan et Sakura font finalement partirent en chine ! Mais avant, il y a la soirée au restaurant, en remerciement du dossier…

Note : Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, vous aurez le droit à un petit chapitre seulement. J'ai choppé la grippe et j'ai pas pu taper mes chapitres. Je le fais donc dimanche

Chapitre 17 : Rendez-vous

Depuis l'incident concernant Shaolan, 2 jours s'étaient écoulés et on arrivait au fameux soir. Sakura avait parlé à Tomoyo de son projet d'aller en chine et s'était débrouillé pour le cacher à son frère. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce petit détail poserait problème, le jour venu. En attendant, l'attitude de Shaolan à son vis-à-vis n'avait pas changé, ce qui rassurait Sakura. Elle restait cependant nerveuse pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. Elle rentra donc directement après les cours. Comme il était relativement tôt, elle s'occupa un peu de ses devoirs pour l'institut puis fila prendre un bain. Tomoyo arriva en même temps que les enfants alors que Sakura essayait diverses tenues dans sa chambre. La jeune patronne laissa les gamins à leurs jeux et monta.

Oyo : Sakura ?

Sak : Oui ?

Comme la voix venait toujours de la chambre, Tomoyo frappa rapidement et ouvrit pour entrer. La jeune dessinatrice était devant son armoire, une moue contrariée sur le visage alors que seule une grande serviette éponge enveloppait son corps. Derrière elle, de nombreux vêtements étaient étalés un peu partout.

Oyo : Tu comptes faire toute ta garde de robe ?

Sak : Ba…

Oyo : Je croyais que c'était un simple repas ?

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Tomoyo s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Oyo : Je crois que tu tiens plus à Shaolan que ce que tu veux bien le laisser croire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sak : Et bien…

Oyo : Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, surtout que Shaolan semble être un garçon très gentil et sensible à ton charme…

Tout ne parlant, Tomoyo fouilla dans la penderie de son amie et sélectionna plusieurs vêtements.

Oyo : Tu devrais peut être te l'avouer, tu l'aimes…

Elle remit un des hauts dans l'armoire et garda une jupe noire à la coupe diagonale et un débardeur et un pull à échancrure en V. Elle fit un sourire à Sakura et le lui tendit.

Sak : Je ne sais pas… Shaolan compte beaucoup pour moi mais…

Elle enfila la jupe et passa les hauts tandis que Tomoyo la fixait.

Sak : Je me demande si ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour regarder l'ensemble. Habillé de la sorte, ses yeux ressortaient avec le vert du pull et lui donnait un air plus mûr. Tomoyo se détourna et alla chercher un bijou dans le coffret qui trônait sur la coiffeuse.

Oyo : Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais pas prête à tout risquer en allant en chine avec lui… Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle lui tendit des petites boucles d'oreilles vertes, serties d'or et se recula pour admirer le résulta. L'ensemble n'était pas trop strict ni trop aguicheur.

Oyo : Je crois qu'au final, il te plait vraiment, ce Shaolan.

Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à son amie qui le lui rendit. Environ 1 h après, l'héritier Li se présentait à l'orphelinat, vêtu d'un jeans saillant et d'une chemise blanche. Quand il vit Sakura, ses yeux brillèrent un instant alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. Il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et une fois installée, l'emmena dans un restaurant de la ville. Sans être chic, il était très agréable et Sakura appréciait l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il en était au café quand Salura se rappela ce que lui avait dit Tomoyo.

Sak : Oh fait, Tomoyo à prit des billets.

Shao : Hum ? Alfred pouvait s'en charger.

Sak : Ba… A Vrai dire, elle a insisté pour le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir.

Shao : Ah…

La conversation semblant aboutir sur une impasse, il y eut un petit temps de silence puis Sakura s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise. Shaolan qui le remarqua, demanda l'adition et paya, sans laisser le choix à son invitée.

Shao : Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Sak : Ben… Non, pas spécialement.

En fait, elle avait bien pensé à aller chercher son voleur mais il pouvait attendre.

Sak : Non, rien de bien spécial.

Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux et l'aida ensuite a enfiler son manteau. Puis, sans reprendre la voiture, ils se promenèrent à pied dans la ville, finissant par atterrir dans un des quelques parcs de la ville. Sakura fut surprise de voir que celui-ci était ouvert et illuminé. Ils achetèrent des glaces au marchand encore présent à cette heure et se baladèrent aux grés de leurs envies. Heureusement, le vent n'était que peu présent, rendant la promenade forte agréable. Les 2 jeunes gens semblèrent oublier tous leurs problèmes pour vivre simplement. Vers 23 h, Shaolan proposa à sa compagne de la ramener chez elle e ils repartirent de cet endroit paisible. A une telle heure, il ne leur fut que peu de temps pour revenir à l'orphelinat et la lumière y régnait encore, signe que Tomoyo était toujours levée.

Sak : Merci beaucoup, Shaolan. Tu veux venir prendre un café ? 

Ils se trouvaient sur le palier de la porte et se faisait face, se fixant intensément. Le garçon secoua la tête.

Shao : Non… Il est déjà tard. Je te vois demain.

Il fit demi tour et voulu descendre les quelques marches cependant, la voix de son amie l'arrêta.

Sak : Euh, Shaolan !

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna pour revenir vers elle.

Sak : Voilà… Euh… Enfin…

Tortillant de ses mains son pull, elle gardait le nez obstinément fixé au sol.

Sak : Cette… Cette soirée était merveilleuse… Je… Merci beaucoup…

Comme son interlocuteur ne pipait mot, elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle détourna un instant les yeux puis s'approcha de lui à le frôler. Grimpant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer.

Sak : Merci beaucoup pour ce moment…

Il lui fit encore son sourire ravageur puis hocha légèrement la tête.

Shao : C'était un plaisir partagé…

Sak : Bon… Ben, euh… Bonne nuit…

Elle ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre et Shaolan le comprit facilement aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

Shao : A demain. Fais de beaux rêves…

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu puis rentra dans la maison, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte à clé. Elle resta quelques minutes immobile devant, immobile puis se tourna. Cependant, elle fit un bond en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Tomoyo et Kéro.

Sak : Euh… B'soir…

Kéro faussement en colère : C'est à cette heure que tu rentres… ?

La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un air gêné.

Oyo : Alors, ce premier rendez-vous ?

Kéro protecteur: C'était pas un rendez-vous !

Oyo : D'accord, d'accord. Alors, c'était comment ce repas ?

Sak amusée : Très bien. Shaolan est vraiment un g arçon galant… Il s'est comporté de façon exemplaire. 

Oyo : il n'a même pas tenté un baiser ?

Le rouge montant aux joues de Sakura fit sourire Tomoyo.

Oyo : Ah, Kéro, il doit rester du gâteau dans le frigo… Il faudrait le finir…

Kéro heureux : Gâteau ? T'as dis gâteau ???? Ouaiiiis !!

Le petit animal battit des ailes et s'en alla directement vers la cuisine, à toute allure. Tomoyo passa un bras sous celui de sa meilleure amie et l'invita à monter.

Oyo : Aller, dis moi tout !

Sak : Ba… En fait, il n'a rien fait de déplacé cette fois…

Oyo : Ah ? Mais alors quoi ?

Sak : Ba… A vrai dire…

Oyo comprenant : Oh, oh… Tu as fais le premier pas ?

Sak : Mais non !!!!!! Enfin… Pas le premier. Je voulais juste le remercier pour le dossier et la soirée.

Oyo : Mouais…

Sak : Ah mais au fait ! Shao m'a dit que pour les billets, il pouvait les prendre !

Oyo : C'est ça, change de sujet… De toute façon, je le sais déjà pris alors…

Sak : Oyo… Pourquoi tu voulais ab-so-lu-ment les prendre ?

Oyo : Ba…

Devant l'air hésitant de la jeune patronne, Sakura s'arrêta et la fixa. Une moue curieuse passa sur son visage suivit d'un éclair de compréhension soudain.

Sak : Oyo ! Dis moi pourquoi tu voulais les prendre !!!!

Oyo : Et bien… Disons que… J'en ais pris… un peu plus que prévu !

Sak : QuoiiiIiiiiIIi ! T'as tout de même pas fais ça ??????????

Oyo timidement : Si… Un pour moi… Un pour… Toya… et un pour Yukito.

La dessinatrice ouvrit grand les yeux puis poussa un soupir résigné en baissant la tête.

Sak : Tu pouvais pas éviter pour Nii san ?

Oyo : Tu allais t'en débarrasser comment ?

Sak résignée : Bon… J'ai plus qu'à prévenir Shaolan…

… A Suivre…

FIN du Cycle 1

Lou : Ouiiiiinnnnn ! J'mer suis fais lamentablement rétamer la tronche au monopoly !!!!!!! rien à voir je sais mais bon, j'ai des amis de toulon qui sont là… 5faites que je leur refile pas ma saloperie !)

En tout cas, je vous dis au chapitre suivant. Bisous


	18. Départ

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Bien décidée à aller en Chine avec Shaolan, Sakura ce prépare. Cependant, elle se rend enfin compte que ce qu'elle ressent pour le garçon n'est pas de la simple reconnaissance. Mais il y a un petit problème, Tomoyo d'est débrouillée pour prendre plus de billets que prévu de ce fait, Toya et Yukito vont venir avec eux… Ca promet !

Note : Eh non, c'était un blague, pas de note aujourd'hui

Chapitre 18 : Départ

Sakura tournait en rond dans le salon depuis plusieurs minutes quand la sonnette d'entrée récita sa mélodie à 2 notes. Sursautant, Sakura sauta presque sur la porte après avoir traversé le couloir de grandes foulées. Le soleil de l'après midi entra dans le vestibule alors que se découpait devant la jeune fille 2 silhouettes.

Sak hésitante : euh… Coucou vous 2.

Yukito lui fit un chaleureux sourire alors que son frère la fixa étrangement.

Toya : Alors petit monstre, tu nous veux quoi ?

Sak : Maieuh !!!!!

Elle se poussa pour les laisser entrer et les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Elle les fit s'assoire puis se remit à faire les cent pas devant ses invités.

Yuki : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sak ?

Sak : Ben… Euh… Dis moi Nii san, quand est-ce que tu comptes rentrer ?

Toya : Quand je voudrais. Ma présence te gêne ?

La jeune fille ne su décrypter la mine de son frère. Il semblait soit en colère soit amusé mais en tout cas, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Sak : Non, non… C'est pas ça mais… Enfin, l'histoire pour laquelle tu es venue est finie et… voilà quoi…

Toya : Celle là peut être, mais je suis sûr que tu me caches autre chose…

L'affirmation obligea la jeune fille à baisser encore plus la tête alors qu'elle se plantait devant la fenêtre pour fixer un point que seule elle voyait. Elle resta silencieuse un court instant si bien que Yukito la rappela à la réalité.

Yuki : Sak ? Tout va bien ?

Sak : Hein ? Ba euh… Oui, oui, ça va…

Soudainement, elle fit volte face pour regarder ses invités, créant une atmosphère plutôt lourde.

Sak : Voilà, en fait je dois…

Un bruit de voiture l'interrompit et quelques secondes après, la sonnette se faisait à nouveau entendre. Sakura lança un regard d'excuse à son frère et Yukito puis alla ouvrir. Elle revint très vite, avec sur ses talons, Shaolan et Alfred. Ces derniers saluèrent les 2 autres invités.

Sak : Toya, Yukito, vous, vous souvenez de Shaolan, un ami de classe. Et voici Alfred.

De mauvaise grâce, Toya salua le garçon, à l'opposé de Yukito qui lui fit un grand sourire. Shaolan n'accorda qu'un bref regard au frère de Sakura et se tourna vers elle.

Shao : Ca y est, vous êtes prêt ?

Sak ennuyée : Ben s'est à dire que…

Shao : Il ne faudrait pas trop traîner, le vol est dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Toya : Le vol ??????

Sak : Ah non…

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira un grand coup. Sentant le regard de Shaolan sur elle, elle ré ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Elle se retourna vers son frère.

Sak : C'est ce que je voulais vous dire… Je dois partir en Chine tout à l'heure…

Toya : QuowaaaaAAaaaaaaAaAAAaaa ????????

Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha un peu de sa sœur.

Toya : Tu plaisante j'espère ! Qu'est-ce que tu va faire là bas et avec lui en plus ! Tu attendais d'être sûr que je parte pour me le dire ou quoi ????? Franchement c'est…

Yuki : Toya ! Cesses de t'énerver. 

L'amant du garçon se leva à son tour, avec douceur cette fois, et s'approcha à son tour de Sakura. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shaolan puis reporta son attention sur la jeune dessinatrice.

Yuki : Je suppose que c'est ton choix et que l'on te dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Sak : Oui…

Yuki : Je comprends.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa et le regard qu'il lança sur Shaolan une nouvelle fois fit comprendre à Sakura qu'il avait deviné ces sentiments pour le garçon. Il pouffa un instant puis passa un bras sous celui de son amant pour le calmer et éviter qu'il ne saute à la gorge de l'héritier Li.

Yuki : Mais comprends un peu ton frère aussi. Tu était en danger il y a quelques jours et maintenant, tu pars en Chine. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le jeune fille baissa honteusement la tête.

Sak : Désolée… Mais… C'est vraiment important !

Toya : Je m'en fiche ! Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser seule en Chine avec cet énergumène ! C'est tout simplement hors de question ! Et s'il t'arrivait encore quelque chose ?

C'est pourquoi vous venez… 

La voix força tout le monde à tourner la tête vers la porte du salon. Tomoyo se tenait dans l'embrasure, deux valise poser à côté d'elle. Elle fit un grand sourire à tout le monde.

Oyo : Bonjour Shaolan. Toya, Yukito

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Alfred, qui en fit de même et entra totalement dans la pièce.

Oyo : Je me doutais bien que vous ne voudriez pas la laisser partir aussi vous ais-je pris inscrit aussi.

Yukito hocha la tête en remerciement alors que Toya cherchait visiblement quelque chose à répliquer. Cependant, un légère pression sur son bras lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il laissa tomber.

Toya : Très bien… C'est mieux que rien.

Cette réponse lui valu un large sourire de la jeune patronne qui frappa dans ses mains avec bonne humeur.

Oyo : Parfait ! Allons y alors !

Shao à Sak : Elle prévoit toujours tout ?

Sak à Shao : Elle connaît très bien mon frère.

Le garçon n'insista pas. Sakura l'avait mit au courant la veille qu'il y aurait un léger changement et qu'il fallait compter sur la présence de son frère. Elle ne semblait pas très ravie au téléphone aussi avait-il penser qu'elle n'avait guère le choix et la scène d'avant le lui confirmait.

Yuki : Par contre, nous n'avons pas d'affaire de rechange.

Oyo : J'ai prévu des brosses à dents mais il vous faudra acheter le reste sur place.

Shao : Et si on y allait ? Tu as les billets ?

Oyo souriante : Non

Shao : Quoi ?

Oyo : J'ai simplement réserver l'avion de ma compagnie. Normalement, ce sont mes directeurs de service qui s'en servent mais exceptionnellement, j'ai programmer son plan de vol.

Sak : Tu ne ma l'avais pas dis !

Oyo : Surprise. Le vol ne partira pas sans nous, mais on devrait tout de même y aller.

Sak : Oui ! Toya et Yukito, vous venez avec moi. Shaolan, on se retrouve à l'aéroport.

Shao : Très bien.

Il hocha la tête puis fit demi tour. Alfred en fit de même et ils sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture.

Sak : Où est Kéro ?

Un bruit se fit entendre et le petit sac que portait Tomoyo dans le dos bougea légèrement. Puis la fermeture s'ouvrit et Kéro sortit sa tête en prenant une grande goulée d'air.

Kéro : Té !! Vous comptiez discuter comme ça encore longtemps ????

Sak : Désolée. Tu tiendras durant le trajet ? Shaolan ne doit surtout pas te voir sous cette forme !

Kéro : Et sous l'autre ? Après tout, il m'a déjà vu en grand format…

Sak : Ba…

Oyo : Mais bien sur…Vu que nous utilisons un avion privé, tu pourras te montrer, mais le problème c'est que dans l'aéroport, personne ne doit te voir.

Kéro : Peuh… C'est trop nul. Shaolan se demandera d'où je viens…

Oyo : Je lui dirais que tu étais dans une cage à l'arrière

Tout en discutant, le petit groupe gagna la voiture. Tomoyo jeta un regard inquiet à l'orphelinat. A cette heure, les enfants étaient au parc mais après, ils allaient rentré. Elle avait prévenue Kaho et cette dernière avait accepter de rester à l'orphelinat, couchant dans la chambre d'ami. Une intérimaire viendra dès le lendemain pour lui donner un coup de main. Pourtant, la patronne était un peu triste tout de même. 

Sak : Ca ira…

La jeune fille pour sa part, pensait à son voleur. En fait, au fil du temps et avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, la jeune fille avait plus ou moins délaissé sa chasse. Elle comptait bien la reprendre dès son retour.

Plus d'une heure après :

Sakura se sentait oppressée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans le petit avion. Son frère, assit en face d'elle et à côté de Yukito ne lâchait pas des yeux Shaolan, installé de l'autre côté du couloir, en diagonal de Toya. Pour sa part, il fixait intensément Kéro, devenu grand, qui était allongé dans le couloir et qui ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux.

Sak murmurant à Oyo : Pfff… Ca va durer comme ça pendant tout le voyage ?

Oyo souriant et murmurant : Je crois que ton frère n'aime pas Shaolan…

Sak : Mais pourquoi ?

Oyo : Hum… ? Peut être parce qu'il est le plus important à tes yeux maintenant.

La phrase surprit Sakura qui jeta un regard à la dérobé à son frère. Il semblait vraiment fusiller du regard l'héritier Li.

Oyo : Sak ? Tu m'as bien dis que Shaolan savait pour tes pouvoirs…

Sak : Oui. J'étais bien obligée de faire quelque chose…

Oyo : Il sait pour Yukito ?

Sak : Bien sur que non ! Je ne lui ais pas dis pour Kéro alors pourquoi aurais-je parlé de Yue ?

Oyo : Si Kéro doit intervenir, il n'y aura pas de problème vu qu'il est sous sa grande forme. Mais si jamais Yue venait à apparaître…

Sak : Pourquoi Yue viendrait-il ? Je ne suis pas en si grand danger !

Oyo : On ne sait jamais, après tout, tu as été kidnappée…

Sak : Dans ce cas, j'aviserais.

Comme Tomoyo lançait à son tour un étrange regard à Shaolan, Sakura se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

Sak : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oyo : Ben… En fait, je t'en ais pas parler avant mais…

Sak : Mais ?

La jeune fille semblait visiblement très gênée.

Oyo : En fait… Un des DVD de tes captures de cartes à disparut.

Sak criant : Quoi ????

Tout le monde se tourna ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir. Elle leur adressa un petit signe pour signaler que se n'était rien puis reprit ses murmures avec son amie.

Sak : Mais depuis quand ?

Oyo : Juste après que tu es été malade… Je l'ais remarquer le lendemain… J'ai fais venir une unité de protection de ma société mais ils n'ont rien trouver…

Sak : Et si s'était quand on a été cambriolé ?

Oyo secouant la tête : Non, c'est impossible. J'étais dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte…

Sak : Mais alors quoi ?

Oyo : Hum… En fait… Je me demande si… Ce n'est pas Shaolan.

Sak surprise : Hein ?

Oyo : Je l'ais laissé seule avec toi un bon bout de temps… Et c'est après que j'ai remarqué le vol.

Sak : Allons, ne soit pas idiote, si Shaolan avait vu ça, il m'aurait enquiquiner avant !

Oyo : Tu as sans doute raison… Mais je ne sais pas alors où est passé mon DVD.

Sak : De toute façon, maintenant qu'il sait, ça ne change plus grand chose.

Oyo : Exact.

Mais le sourire qu'eut la jeune fille laissa perplexe Sakura. Visiblement, Tomoyo cachait encore quelque chose, mais Sakura était habituée aux intrigue de son amie d'enfance.

Ils arrivèrent donc tranquillement en Chine. Le problème fut de se débrouiller pour que Kéro soit transféré dans la voiture sans éveiller les soupçons de Shaolan. Sakura alla soit disant le chercher dans une partie spéciale après la sortit des terminaux.

Shao : Je vous donne l'adresse car il va nous falloir 2 taxis…

Al : Si je puis me permettre Mr…

C'était l'une des rares fois ou le majordome de Shaolan se permettait de parler et à chaque fois, Toya lui jeta un regard surpris.

Shao : Oui ?

Al : Je peux prendre un taxis avec Mr Toya et Mr Yukito tandis que vous en prenez un avec Melle Sakura et Melle Tomoyo.

Shao : Mais oui. C'est aussi simple.

Toya : Quoi ??? Je ne laisserais pas Sak toute seule avec…

Yuki : Mon ange…

Puis, s'adressant à Shaolan et Alfred avec un grand sourire.

Yuki : Ce sera parfait.

Ainsi donc, le groupe se sépara en 2. Shaolan eut un peu plus de mal à trouver un taxi car il fallait qu'il accepter les animaux et vu la taille de Kéro, beaucoup se méfiaient. Il voyagèrent tranquillement mais dans un silence parfait et arrivèrent peu de temps après Alfred et cie.

Shao : Bienvenu chez moi…

Il paya le conducteur puis après que les valises soient descendues, fit entrer son petit groupe dans la cour. Elle était immense et ronde. Une fontaine traînait en son centre. Une ribambelle de jeunes filles entouraient déjà Toya et Yukito alors qu'une femme au port noble s'approchait d'eux.

Shao : _**Mère…**_

Yelan : _**Mon fils… Te voilà revenu… Sois le bienvenu.**_

Sakura comme Tomoyo se regardèrent avec surprise. En fait, elles ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils se disaient. Shaolan du s'en apercevoir car il toussota légèrement et reprit en japonais.

Shao : Mère, je vous présente Sakura et son amie, Tomoyo.

La femme s'avança de son pas dansant et se pencha légèrement pour regarder la jeune dessinatrice. Quand elle parla, ce fut dans un japonais impeccable.

Yelan : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Sak intimidée : Euh… Bon… Bonjour.

Bien que calme, Sakura sentit que la femme était très fatiguée et au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle était si pâle qu'elle aurait pu se fondre dans les murs. Après avoir saluer Tomoyo avec un sourire, le regard noir de la mère de Shaolan se posa de nouveau sur Sakura qui se sentit transpercé de par en par.

Yelan : Je vois que mon fils sait choisir ses amies…

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Kéro, assit tranquillement aux pieds de Sakura. L'animal lui rendit son regard mais ne fit rien de plus.

Shao en chinois : _**Je suis vraiment désolé de revenir si abruptement mais je pense que Sakura pourrait vous venir en aide.**_

Yelan en chinois aussi : _**Certainement, ses pouvoirs sont puissants. Mais sa vie sera en danger…**_

Shao : _**Elle a insistée pour venir quand elle à su… Par contre, je n'ais pas pu empêcher ses amis de venir avec elle.**_

Yelan : _**Ce n'est pas grave… Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs.**_

Out en disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Yukito, toujours occupé avec les 4 filles. Shaolan suivit son regard sans vraiment comprendre.

Yelan en japonais : Bien, ne restez pas dehors. Entrez…

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà, ils sont enfin en chine !!!!!! C'est qu'il va s'en passer des choses maintenant Gros bisous tout le monde et… Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Surtout aux demoiselles à qui je ne peux répondre Bye


	19. Une Autre Magie

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Bien décidée à aller en Chine avec Shaolan, Sakura ce prépare. Cependant, elle se rend enfin compte que ce qu'elle ressent pour le garçon n'est pas de la simple reconnaissance. Mais il y a un petit problème, Tomoyo d'est débrouillée pour prendre plus de billets que prévu de ce fait, Toya et Yukito vont venir avec eux… Ca promet !

Note : Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui tout petit chapitre car j'ai un weekend surchargé. Gros bisous

Chapitre 19 : Une autre magie

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'ils étaient arrivés en chine et Sakura s'y plaisait beaucoup. Elle et Tomoyo avaient chacune leur chambre, juste séparer par une salle de bain. Si les 2 jeunes filles n'étaient pas éloignées, Toya au contraire se trouvait coupé de sa jeune sœur et séjournait dans l'aile opposé, avec Yukito et Shaolan. Apparemment, il y avait un coin femme et un autre homme. Toujours est-il que les 2 jours qui venait de s'écouler tenaient plutôt du rêve que du cauchemar. Sakura avait fait la connaissance avec la famille de Shaolan, ce qui signifiait également ces 4 sœurs et découvrait avec émerveillement le monde dans lequel son ami avait grandit. Tomoyo malheureusement, passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, en face d'un ordinateur et au téléphone. Etant patronne, il était obligé que son départ allait poser de nombreux problèmes et elle n'avait bien sûr pas pu annuler ses réunions. Toya et Yukito avait eut la possibilité d'aller se promener dans la ville alors que Sakura devait rester dans la somptueuse demeure. Elle en était à se perdre dans la contemplation du jardin d'extérieur quand un léger froissement la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna pour voir que la mère de Shaolan venait d'entrer dans la pièce, vêtue comme toujours d'un élégant kimono.

Sak : Bonjour Madame…

Yelan : Bonjour Sakura. Où se trouve Tomoyo ?

Sak : Ah ? Elle dort encore. Malheureusement, hier soir, elle a du veiller très tard.

Yelan : Je vois. Détenir un très grande entreprise doit être très dur… 

Sak : Oui… Mais Oyo sait s'entourer de personnes compétentes et dignes de confiance.

Yelan : Tu dois t'ennuyer à devoir rester ici. Je voulais te proposer une sortie dans l'après midi.

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent soudainement, montrant à quel point cette proposition l'intéressait. Yelan eut un petit sourire et se porta à son niveau, se mettant face à la baie vitrée comme la jeune japonaise.

Yelan : Je pense que si nous y allons nombreux, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Sak : Je suppose que Shaolan vous à raconter ce qui est arrivé à l'institut.

Yelan : En partie, oui. Je suis désolée que tu es été mêlée à nos affaires.

Sak vaguement : Ce n'est pas grave…

Yelan : Bien sûr que si. Tu aurais pu être blessée. 

Sak : Hum…

Yelan : Sakura ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jeune interlocutrice. Cette dernière regardait intensément la jardin, semblant absorbée par quelque chose de très important, à tel point qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Sak : Vous avez des jardiniers ?

Yelan surprise : Pardon ? Ou.. Oui. Mais en hiver, ils s'occupent principalement de la serre.

Sak : Ah… C'est ce que je me disais.

La dessinatrice ouvrit la baie vitrée de gauche et s'engouffra dehors malgré le vent frais.

Yelan : Sakura ? 

Sak : Je crois que vous avez de la compagnie. Surtout, restez là.

Yelan : Sakura, non !

Mais il était trop tard. Sakura était partit en courant et n'avait entendu le mise en garde de son hôte. Cette dernier se tourna d'un seul coup et sortit à grande enjambées de la pièce.

Au dehors : 

Ils avaient réussis sans trop de mal a entrer dans la propriété. Elle était tellement grande que forcément, il y avait plus de facilité. Leur mission en tant qu'Hakushins était d'espionner la maîtresse Li et d'intervenir si besoin. Ils se glissaient donc le plus discrètement possible entre les arbres, se déplaçant silencieusement. Mais quand ils virent quelqu'un sortir dans le jardin et foncer vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils se figèrent.

Hey frérot, on fait quoi ?

Ce n'est qu'une enfant… Je ne crois même pas qu'elle face partie de la famille Li, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème à la mettre or jeu.

Mais comment nous a-t-elle vu ?

Chut !

Comme Sakura arrivait non loin d'eux, ils firent silence et se cachèrent derrière des arbres. Sakura s'arrêta non loin du minuscule petit bois.

Sak : Sortez de vos cachette, je sais que vous êtes là !

Elle balaya les arbres du regard, espérant voir les intrus sortir mais seul le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles lui répondit.

Sak : Je sens vos présences alors montrez-vous !

Le premier homme, nommé Haku, fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide regard à son frère, Haru. Ce fut le seul échange mais tout 2 comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire. Haru sortit de derrière son arbre et s'avança avec lenteur. Aussitôt, le regard vert de la japonaise se fixa sur lui. Mais derrière l'autre arbre, Haku préparait visiblement quelque chose, traçant sur le tronc de l'arbre d'étrange signe au feutre noir.

Haru : Trouvé on dirait…

Sak : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Haru innocemment : Rien de bien spécial. Je me promène.

Sak : Dans une propriété privée ? Et qui est avec vous ?

Haru : Ah ça… C'est mon frère, Haku…

Sak : Et bien qu'il sorte d…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle sentit soudainement une puissante vague de magie et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, les branches d'un arbres se lancèrent vers elle. La jeune fille fit un bond sur le côté afin de les éviter et retomba non loin, une genoux à terre. Elle passa sa main dans son col et tira sa clé pour délivrer le sceau. Mais alors qu'elle récitait sa formule, une autre vague de magie se fit sentir et cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver correctement la pique de terre qui sortit juste derrière elle. L'arme improvisée frôla le côtés de ses côtes, déchirant ses vêtement et arrachant légèrement sa peau. Sakura poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à terre. Elle remarqua par l'occasion que l'homme qui s'était rendu était à genoux, les main posées sur le sol et couvertes de signes certainement magique. Il avait un sourire amusé et terrifiant à la fois.

Haru : Tu disais jeune fille ?

Sakura se releva avec difficulté et posa un instant une main sur sa peau meurtrit. Elle sentit un liquide gluant et chaud se répandre légèrement dessus et quand elle regarda sa main, elle comportait quelques traces rougeâtres.

Sak : Bande de traître…

Elle serra les mâchoires et s'obligea à tenir debout. Le second homme sortit à son tour et elle fut frapper par leur ressemblance. Ainsi, il s'agissait de jumeau. Pas étonnant qu'ils agissent de façon si ordonnée.

Sak : Je vois…

Cette fois, ce fut à elle de sourire et malgré sa faiblesse, elle ouvrit totalement le sceau de sa clé, surprenant les 2 hommes qui, visiblement, ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle possède un pouvoir magique.

Sak : C'est à moi…

Sous le regard interloqué de ses agresseurs, Sakura tira une carte de sa poche et la frappa de son sceptre.

Sak : Carte des jumeau ! Montrez leur combien vous êtes liés !

Alors qu'une sorte de fumée sortait de la carte pour dessiner 2 formes devant les hommes, ceux ci reculèrent.

Haru : C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est comme magie ? Elle n'a rien tracée comme signes !

Devant eux, 2 garçons bien étrange étaient finalement apparut. L'un possédait des cheveux roses et l'autre bleus, mais le chose de sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient jumeau, comme les agresseurs. Les 2 garçonnets eurent un sourire malicieux puis se mirent en position de combat. Mais à ce moment, un cri se fit entendre.

SakuraaaaaAAaAAaaaa !!!!!!!

Kéro dans sa forme originelle volait vers eux à toute vitesse. Derrière, Sakura put voir Shaolan qui le suivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les 2 intrus se regardèrent puis après un vague hochement de la tête, Haru exécuta plusieurs signes avec ses mains et les plaqua violemment sur l'herbe. Aussitôt un énorme mur de terre s'éleva entre eux et les jumeaux des Cartes, prenant Sakura au dépourvu. De toute façon, ses jambes ne pouvait plus la tenir et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Kéro se posa juste à ses côté, l'air visiblement inquiet.

Kéro : Sakura !!! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sak : Ca peut aller… La blessure n'est pas importante, j'ai juste eut la peur de ma vie…

Kéro : Mais quelle idée aussi de vouloir les combattre.

Sak : je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs !

L'héritier Li arriva à son tour et s'accroupit pour regarder sa plaie. Effectivement, elle n'était pas très grave mais cela devait tout de même être douloureux.

Shao furieux : Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ???? Je 'avais dis que c'était dangereux !!!!

Sak baissant la tête : Excuses-moi…

La mine dépitée de la jeune fille calma radicalement le chinois qui poussa un soupir. Il jeta un regard au mur puis aida son amie à se relever.

Shao : Ici, quelques petits groupes de personnes ont le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments. Ce n'est pas la même magie que toi mais elle est tout aussi dangereuse.

Sak : Je ferais attention la prochaine fois…

Shao : Je n'en doute pas ! Rentrons, mère se fait du souci et il faut soigner ça…

Le garçon ne jeta même pas un regard à Kéro, comme si cela ne le surprenait pas que l'animal puis et voler et parler. Il se contenta de ramener son amie à l'intérieur ou l'attendait Yelan et Tomoyo. Cette dernière accourut automatiquement vers sa meilleure amie.

Oyo : Sak !!! Tout va bien ? Mais tu… tu es blessée !

Sak avec un faible sourire : C'est pas grand chose.

Yelan : Occupez-vous d'elle !

Deux serviteurs présents s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille et déposèrent au sol une trousse de soin. Pendant ce temps, Yelan prit à l'écart son fils.

Yelan : As-tu vu quelque chose ?

Shao : Pas beaucoup. Ils étaient 2, visiblement, des jumeaux. L'un d'eux manipulait la terre. 

Yelan : La terre ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil discret à Sakura.

Yelan : les jumeaux Haru et Haku… Sakura a de la chance de s'en sortir avec si peu… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait les envoyé. Il va falloir que tu protéges Sakura maintenant. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Tu ne lui as rien dis pour tes pouvoirs…

Son fils baissa la tête.

Shao : Disons qu'il y a autre chose… C'est compliqué. Mais si Sakura est en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir, même si je dois me dévoiler.

Yelan : Bien.

Non loin de là, Sakura venait d'être totalement pansé et elle fit quelques mouvements pour tester sa douleur. Apparemment, la pommade qu'on lui avait appliqué marchait très bien.

Sak : Pfff… Heureusement que Toya n'es pas là…

Yelan : Je vais le faire chercher.

Sak : non, non, non ! Ca ira.

Mais le regard que lui lança Kéro lui indiqua que de toute façon, Yue avait forcément ressentit sa magie.

Sak : Je lui dirais que je m'entraînais !

Yelan : Ainsi, cet animal n'est pas une simple chimère…

Sak : Euh… Ba en fait…

Kéro : Je suis un gardien et je protège ma maîtresse, Sakura.

Shao : Gardien de quoi ?

Kéro : Les cartes de clow.

Le sursaut que fit yelan ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de personnes.

Shao : Un problème mère ?

Yelan : Non, non… Aucun.

Mais Kéro, qui la fixait savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de rien. Depuis le début, à l'instant même ou Sakura lui avait parler de Shaolan Li, il s'était douter de quelque chose. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas avoir de pouvoirs aussi n'en avait-il pas parler avant.

… A suivre…

Lou : désolée pour le retard, j'ai du garder ma nièce dimanche et c'était pas prévu énorme bisous à toutes et…

Le weekend du 8 et du 16… Risque de pas y avoir de chapitre pour mes fics… J'ai mes représentations de théâtre. J'essayerais tout de même de vous en faire un petit mais on verra.

Bisous


	20. Histoire de Li

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Voilà nos amis arrivés en Chine, mais Sakura va se voir confronté à 2 hommes qui possèdent une magie légèrement différente de la sienne… Blessée, elle va cependant les mettre en déroute. Mais en parlant, Sakura révèle à Yelan qu'elle est la maîtresse des anciennes Clow Card. Et cela ne laisse pas indifférente la maîtresse Li…

**Note très importante :** Voilà Mesdemoiselles, je reprends ma bonne résolution pour 2008. A savoir un chap chaque weekend. Encore désolée mais je n'ais vraiment pas eut le temps avec mon théâtre ! Bonne lecture à vous toutes.

Ps : chui chez mon père jusqu'à lundi donc le chap ne sera mit que mardie Désolée !

Chapitre 20 : Histoire de Li…

Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans la somptueuse pièce réservée de la maison et s'agenouillèrent devant une tenture blanche. Durant de longues secondes, on aurait pu les croire seuls mais finalement, il y eut un froissement et une main fine souleva le voile laiteux, révélant un visage certes harmonieux mais sévère. Une peau d'une pâleur fantomatique encadrée par une cascade de cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et des petits yeux vifs et ténébreux, la femme qui se dressait devant eux maintenant, inspirait la crainte. Elle leur jeta un regard où le mépris n'était qu'à peine voilé puis descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient d'eux et se figea à leur hauteur. Ils se tassèrent un peu plus sur eux même, faisant le dos rond.

Haru : Dame Yelin…

Il releva légèrement la tête afin de la regarder et fut, comme toujours, subjuguer par sa prestance en kimono.

Yelin : J'avais pourtant dis, aucun échec possible…

Haku : Mais…

Yelin : Chut ! Vous ne deviez intervenir qu'en cas de grande nécessité !

Haru : Nous n'avons pas eut le choix… C'est qu'une jeune fille est venue nous débusquer alors qu'on tentait de s'approcher.

Yelin : Mei Lin ?

Haku : Non, Madame. Elle nous était inconnue. Et elle avait des pouvoirs…

La femme se mit à tourner à pas lents autour de ces 2 sujets, toujours à genoux. Elle semblait visiblement très perplexe et laissa un profond silence s'installer. Finalement, elle gagna la fenêtre la plus proche et se planta devant.

Yelin : Quelle magie ?

Haru : Et bien… C'est… Difficile à dire.

Yelin coupante : Vraiment ? Il n'existe pas des tonnes de magie.

Haru : C'est… Qu'elle ne manipulait pas un élément et…

Comme sa patronne venait de se retourner violemment, Haru raplatit son front contre le sol, détournant son regard de la femme qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers eux.

Yelin : Aucun élément ? Alors qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Haku : Elle utilisait des… Cartes… Oui, c'est ça… On aurait dit qu'elle matérialisait des… choses… grâce à elle…

Haku : Oui ! 2 garçons, jumeaux sont d'ailleurs apparut ! On aurait dit… des enfants…

Yelin intéressée : Des jumeaux… ? Hum… Très bien. Vous pouvez vous retirez…

Trop content de ne pas subir sa si connue colère, les 2 frères se retirèrent avec le plus grand silence, laissant la femme seule dans ses pensées. Cette dernière erra un instant dans la pièce puis remonta les petites marches, souleva la tenture et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petite chambre comprenant un canapé et une table basse. Des nombreuses petites lampes illuminaient les meubles alors que 2 très jeunes femmes attendaient, immobiles près du sofa.

Yelin : Des jumeaux… Je vois… Cela va se compliquer plus que je ne l'avais prévu, ma chère Yelan…

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et aussitôt, les 2 servantes reprirent leur travail et éventèrent leur patronne.

Maison Li :

A cause de la blessure de Sakura et de la présence de ces 2 hommes chez elle, Yelan avait finalement annulée la sortie. Une fois Toya et Yukito revenus, elle avait regroupé tout le monde autour d'une table.

Yelan : Je pense qu'il est temps de vous mettre au courant de plusieurs choses… Maintenant que vous êtes, ici, vous avez le droit de savoir.

Le seul point qu'elle ne voulait pas encore aborder était en relation avec les cartes de Sakura. Après une rapide discussion avec son fils, elle en avait conclu que la complication concernant les vols de son fils et donc, le problème de « Salina » devaient être résolu par son fils. Et si elle parlait maintenant, elle risquait de mettre Shaolan dans l'embarra.

Shao : Mère…

Yelan : Non. Sakura doit savoir exactement pourquoi elle se bat. Sinon, cela pourra être dangereux…

Toya : Je suis d'accord.

Le grand frère de Sakura ignorait l'incident du matin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour sa sœur, même si Kéro veillait sur elle.

Sak : Il ne faut pas vous sentir obligée…

Kéro : Sakura ! Mme Li à raison. Tu ne peux te battre si tu ignore qui tu à en face de toi. Regarde ce matin tu as faillis…

Le regard noir de la jeune fille pétrifia le gardien qui eut un sourire d'excuse alors que déjà, Toya commençait à vouloir poser une question. Heureusement pour elle, Yelan l'en empêcha en commençant son histoire.

Yelan : Je vais faire un petit résumé. Il y a de nombreuses années, une…

Elle hésita sur le mot à employer puis visiblement en choisit un tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Yelan : … Connaissance… s'est fâchée avec moi.

Hao : Mère tu devrais…

Yelan insistant: Une connaissance ! Donc, on ne s'entendait plus et elle est entrée au service de l'organisation Hakushin… C'est une mafia qui gère tout ce qui est d'ordre des armes et des drogues. Mais maintenant, il se trouve que visiblement, elle est à leur tête et bien décidée à rayer le nom de Li de la Chine.

Oyo : Pourquoi ?

Yelan : C'est… Personnel.

Shao : Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, cette « connaissance »…

La façon dont l'héritier Li prononça ce mot était tellement pleine d'ironie que même Toya fit attention à ce qu'il disait.

Shao : Ne te veux pas du bien.

Toya : Et toi le morveux, si ta mère avait besoin d'aide, pourquoi tu étais au Japon ?

Yelan : Pour l'éloigner…

Shao en même temps : Je cherchais une solution…

La mère et le fils se regardèrent en même temps alors que Sakura fixait successivement ses prunelles sur le garçon puis sa mère.

Sak : De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance.

Oyo : Oui, c'est vrai. Il faut maintenant trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette femme.

Kéro : Sa magie est si puissante ?

Yelan : Normalement, non… Mais elle a amassée beaucoup d'objets magiques…

Sak : La magie est donc une chose normale en Chine ?

Son compagnon d'école comme son hôte se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Shaolan lui avait caché ses dons et ça commençait à devenir problématiques. Un moment ou un autre, il serait bien obliger de lui avouer.

Yelan : Disons qu'il y a encore des personnes avec des pouvoirs. Mais en générale, peu de gens s'en rendent compte.

Yukito : Et les hommes qui sont venus ?

Yelan : Ah ça… Ils sont recrutés dans tout le monde entier…

Oyo : Et votre famille ?

Yelan Hésitant : Nous… Nous en possédons aussi…

Sak : Vraiment ? Pourtant, Shaolan ne semblait pas…

Shao : Ah oui… Euh… J'ai feins la surprise l'autre jour pour euh… enfin… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et puis je euh… Je voulais éviter de t'entraîner… dans mes affaires… Mais ça, c'est raté. Après, j'y ais vraiment plus pensé… Mais… comment dire… moi je… J'ai… Que peut de pouvoir… Pas… Pas grand-chose… Quelques donc comme euh… Médium… enfin euh… Ce genre…Désolé de ne pas… t'en avoir parlé…

Les explications plus qu'embrouillées intriguèrent Tomoyo qui étudia le garçon de plus près. Elle était sûre qu'il cachait quelque chose pourtant le calme de sa mère laissait penser que non.

Sak : Je vois…

La jeune fille semblait déçue mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire que ces 2 mots et sombra dans un mutisme. Elle laissa Yelan continuer ses explications. L'après midi pointa son nez et après le repas, Sakura passa la majeur partie de son temps dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, à parler. Une fois le souper dégusté, la jeune fille traîna un peu avec son frère et Kéro dans le jardin puis retourna embêter Tomoyo. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de Sakura jouer aux cartes et c'est donc en cette charmante compagnie que Shaolan la trouva quand il vint frapper à sa chambre.

Sak : Et ne triche pas !

Elle lança un regard bien entendu à Kéro puis déposa ses cartes sur le lit, à l'envers, et alla ouvrir, sachant que Tomoyo veillerait à ce que le gardien ne cherche pas à voir ses cartes.

Sak : Shaolan ? Euh… Entres, je t'en pries.

Elle était toujours affectée par le fait que Shaolan ne lui avait rien dit malgré sa longue conversation avec Tomoyo qui l'avait calmé. Elle évita donc son regard et se poussa légèrement afin de permettre à son ami d'entrer. Celui-ci fit deux ou trois pas dans la chambre et s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Kéro et celui de Tomoyo posés sur lui.

Shao : Euh… Je ne voudrais pas déranger… Ca peut attendre demain.

Il voulu faire demi tour alors que Sakura le fixait avec étrangeté mais la voix clair de Tomoyo l'empêcha de mener à bien sa fuite.

Oyo souriante : Mais non, voyons. Je voulais justement aller faire un petit tour avant d'aller me coucher. Il commence à se faire tard maintenant. Kéro, voudrais-tu bien m'accompagner ?

La question n'en était pas une et le fauve sacré le comprit en fixant son amie pour répliquer. Il marmonna un instant puis se força à répondre de façon faussement naturelle.

Kéro : Avec plaisir…

La jeune patronne eut l'air vraiment réjouit et se leva après avoir ranger les cartes avec lesquelles ils jouaient. Elle passa ensuite devant Shaolan, suivit de Kéro et s'arrêta dire un petit mot à Sakura au passage.

Oyo : Je vais garder Kéro cette nuit… Profites-en pour parler avec Shaolan, vous en avez besoin.

Elle connaissait la tempête qui habitait intérieurement sa meilleure amie. Il était maintenant temps de se mettre à table et de tout s'avouer. Mais avec le gardien dans les parages, cela risquait d'être difficile pour la dessinatrice.

Oyo : Bonne fin de soirée, à demain.

Shao : Merci Tomoyo.

La jeune fille lui adressa un franc sourire avant de disparaître en fermant la porte. Une fois seul, les 2 interlocuteurs restèrent muets, évitant de se regarder par la même occasion. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa donc un long moment. Puis Sakura s'efforça de trouver un sujet de discussion.

Sak : Hum… Euh…Ta mère est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil…

Shao : oui, enfin… D'une certaine manière.

Sak : Tu… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais…

Shao : Ah… ?

Comme le silence reprenait ses droits, Sakura en profita pour s'avancer jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une partie du jardin. Malgré le fin rideau qui les protégeait des regards extérieurs, elle apercevait les ombres mouvantes des arbres. Soudain, comme l'ambiance devenait vraiment insupportable, elle se retourna et encra ses yeux sur Shaolan.

Sak : Tu… Tu voulais me parler ?

Shao : Euh… Oui… Voilà je… Je voulais vraiment m'excuser d'avoir jouer la comédie concernant la magie… J'aurais du te dire que je connaissais son existence.

Sak : Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais tes raisons.

Sah : Si ! Je m'en veux beaucoup, je sais que ça t'a fais de la peine… Excuses moi… Je n'avais aucune raison de te mentir alors que tu m'avais dis ton secret mais… J'ai eus peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Sakura et… Je ne voulais pas que, comme les autres, tu me voies différemment à cause de ça. J'avais peur que tu ne me considères plus pareil et que tu t'éloigne de moi… Surtout avec les problèmes que j'ai et que je t'ais causé.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle à pas lents et se trouvait maintenant juste devant elle.

Sak : Tu… Tu tiens à… moi ?

Shao : Bien sûr !! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, trop peut être. Cela t'a même attiré de gros ennuis… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, juste te protéger et te garder tout près de moi… Comme ci de rien n'était. Je voulais te voir sourire comme toujours, te mettre en colère contre moi…

Sak : Shaolan, tu…

Shao : Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Sakura ! Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime… En fait, dès le début, je t'ais aimé, sans m'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça que j'étais si entreprenant avec toi. Je voulais jouer mais finalement… Je me suis fais piégé. Je voulais attirer ton attention, compter pour toi… Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment été lâche et mesquin… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, juste me rapprocher un peu plus de toi mais…

Il stoppa sa tirade en apercevant les yeux brillant de son amie. Il bégaya u n instant puis sursauta quand la dessinatrice se colla contre lui pour cacher ses larmes naissantes.

Sak sanglotant : Tu… Tu es stupide ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu tout simplement pas comporter de façon naturelle ! Ca aurait été tellement plus facile, pour nous 2 !

Shao : Pardon… J'ai eu du mal à comprendre que tu avais beaucoup d'importance pour moi… J'ai toujours évité de m'attacher aux personnes.

Sak : Idiot !! Idiot !! A cause ça je…Je… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! je voulais croire le contraire mais non… Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un simple play boy, un garçon incapable d'aimer vraiment !! Si tu m'avais dis ça plus tôt je… Je n'aurais pas refusé autant mes sentiments !!

Elle passa ses bras dans le dos du garçon pour se blottir contre lui et pleurer toutes ses larmes.

Shao : Sakura… Pardonne-moi…

Il en fit de même et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avec douceur.

Non loin de là : 

Kéro : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as obliger à venir avec toi !

Le petit animal volait dans toute la pièce avec inquiétude et énervement. Tomoyo pour sa part était en train de démêler ses cheveux avec un calme olympien. Elle posa sa brosse à cheveux sur la table de chevet et s'approcha de l'animal.

Oyo : Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls… Avec tout ce qui se passe, ils n'ont pas eut beaucoup de temps pour parler… Ils se tournent autour depuis tellement de temps que c'est flagrant maintenant. Confronté l'un à l'autre, ils vont bien être obliger de se dire leurs quatre vérités.

Kéro grognon : Mais je l'aime pas moi ! Y'a quelque chose de pas net avec ce Shaolan.

Oyo : C'est vrai, il a des secrets, mais Sakura éprouve pour lui plus que de l'amitié. Elle n'a jamais eut de relation sérieuse mais elle en a besoin. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'aimer Shaolan sous prétexte qu'il ne te plait pas…

Kéro tristounet : Je suis sûr qu'il va la faire souffrir… Je le sens.

Oyo : Peut être… Mais en attendant, elle souffre de toute façon. A se torturer les méninges, il valait mieux opposé. Et puis, si cet amour vaut le coup, il tiendra, qu'importe les révélations que Shaolan peut avoir à faire… Et nous sommes là.

Kéro : C'est dangereux… Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Oyo : Je sais. Mais la vie est parfois blessante… Si elle laisse passer sa chance, peut être qu'elle le regrettera toute sa vie. Le supporterais-tu ?

Kéro : Non…

Oyo : Alors, fais moi un peu confiance.

Le regard malicieux que lui jeta la jeune patronne laissa Kéro quelque peu surprit.

Kéro : Toi, tu sais quelque chose !

Oyo : Peut être…

… A Suivre…

Lou : Alors, ça vous a plus ?? Bien, en tout cas je trouve que ça avance petit à petit… Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et à la prochaine.


	21. Le Choc des Titans

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Une fois en Chine, Shaolan et Sakura semble se rapprocher sous l'œil complice de Tomoyo. Mais le garçon et sa mère semble encore leur cacher quelque chose d'important sur l'identité de leur ennemie. Et cette derrière ne semble pas prête de laisser tomber son combat contre la famille Li.

Note : Allez jeter un coup l'œil de ma part (Sélès) par là : . (Petit site qui deviendra grand et fort !)

**Note très importante :** J'ai comme qui dirait remarqué que certaines de mes lectrices étaient particulièrement assidues (un peu trop peut-être ?) dans leur lecture avec un cerveau en ébullition (attention à vos neurones !)… Non pas que cela ne me face pas plaisir… Mais… Si vous prévoyez mais coup à l'avance, on va pas être copine !! Je plaisante bien sûr… Je ne nommerais pas une certaine personne, mais je la félicite pour sa perspicacité Je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra d'elle même !

Note moins importante mais là tt de même : En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs des autres… C'est un mélange entre Full Metal Alchemist (les signes dessinés au sol) et Naturo (les signes de mains)

Chapitre 21 : Le Choc des Titans

Les rayons du soleil les trouvèrent endormis tous les 2 dans la chambre de Sakura. La jeune fille avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Shaolan qui s'était visiblement endormit assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Leurs vêtements datant de la veille étaient froissés, contrastant avec le lit non défait. C'est Shaolan qui ouvrit mollement les yeux en premier. Il avait terriblement mal au cou à avoir dormit ainsi mais la douce chevelure qui s'épanouissait entre ses doigts lui fit oublier ce petit problème. Ils avaient passé une partie de la soirée à parler, Sakura lovant sa tête sur ses genoux puis s'étaient certainement endormis l'un après l'autre. Il demeura immobile un court instant, souriant quand la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle même puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

Shao doucement : Sakura… Sakura, réveilles-toi…

Il n'eut comme seule réaction qu'un faible gémissement de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se recalait bien sur lui avec un sourire.

Shao : Hey, Sakura…

Il allait la secouer sans violence quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Bien que de façon douce, le bruit intrus réveilla Sakura en sursaut qui manqua de tomber du lit. Par mécanisme et avant que Shaolan n'est pu bouger elle répondit.

Sak vivement : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Tomoyo qui entra en silence. Elle referma le battant sans heurt et jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, maintenant réveillée qui ne savait plus où se mettre et Shaolan. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle venait vers eux.

Oyo : Désolée de vous déranger mais je préférais venir vous réveiller moi même. Si Toya voyait ça, il serait fou de rage.

La réflexion fit monter le rouge aux joues de Sakura qui se leva d'un seul coup. Elle remarqua par la même occasion qu'elle était toute habillée.

Sak : Ah ! J'ai du m'endormir. Excuses moi Shaolan !

Shao : Pas grave.

Oyo déçue : Hum… J'attendais autre chose. Enfin, Shaolan, tu devrais regagner tes quartiers avant que Kéro n'arrive. Il a presque fallut que je l'attache pour ne pas qu'il te rejoigne cette nuit, Sak.

Shao : Ah.. oui… Très bien.

Il se leva à son tour du lit et rejoignit Sakura et Tomoyo. Il esquissa un geste vers Sakura mais s'immobilisa, comme gêné.

Oyo : Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Elle lui fit un sourire puis les dépassa sans le lâcher des yeux et finalement alla se planter devant le rideau de la chambre. L'héritier Li la regarda avec suspicion avant de s'approcher de Sakura.

Shao murmurant : On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

Sak : Oui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis un petit sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte.

Shao : A tout de suite, Tomoyo.

Elle se retourna toujours souriante et malicieuse.

Oyo : Oui, oui…

Ailleurs en Chine : 

Elle tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur son dos à chacun de ses revirement nerveux.

Yelin : _Hum… Hum… Hum… Je dois intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Maintenant que Yelan à demander de l'aide, je n'ais plus le temps d'y aller avec des pincettes. C'est trop dangereux. Je dois frapper un grand coup ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête à faisant venir cette jeune fille mais elle va le regretter._

Majestueusement, elle fit volte face et sortit de sa chambre sans prendre le temps de nouer ses cheveux. Elle traversa différentes pièces, toutes plongée dans la pénombre et déboucha dans un salle ronde, étrangement sans fenêtres. D'un revers de la main, elle alluma les torche qui en faisait le tour, dévoilant un nombre incalculable d'objets sur des étagères et des murs. Elle se promena tout autour en le regardant mais finalement, s'arrêta devant une étrange chose dorée. Elle l'attrapa avec précaution et passa les anneaux dans ses doigts, positionnant la grande gemme dans sa paume. Cela ressemblait à un gant mais très simplifié et surtout plus dangereux. La femme eut un sourire mauvais et referma ses doigts.

Yelin : Cela devrait faire l'affaire. J'absorberais toutes magies n'étant pas mienne…

Elle sortit de la pièce, non sans au préalable éteindre les torches puis gagna une autre pièce. Les jumeaux qui avait attaqués Sakura la veille q'y trouvaient. Il s'inclinèrent à son entrée. 

Yelin : Haru, Haku ! Regroupez Alan, Mathew, Alex, Léna, Cain, Alec et bien sûr Lace.

Les 2 frères se jetèrent un petit regard avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever pour aller chercher tout ce petit monde. Il s'agissait des meilleurs éléments de Yelin, et cela ne présageait rien de bon, ils le savaient. Mais ils avaient juré d'obéir à Yelin, quelque soit ses demandes.

Maison Li :

Le petit déjeuner s'était passer dans une bien étrange ambiance. Une atmosphère lourde avait régné dans la pièce. L'absence de la mère de Shaolan y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Durant tout le repas, Toya n'avait cesser de foudroyer Shaolan du regard alors qu'il était à côté de Sakura et discutait joyeusement avec elle. Sakura avait bien tenter de faire comprendre à son frère par des petites piques qu'il fallait qu'il arrête mais rien n'y fit. Même Yukito avait visiblement laissé tomber. Tomoyo pour sa part semblait parfaitement s'amuser.

Kéro : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Il avait le ventre aussi gros qu'une balle de tennis et somnolait sur la table, des miettes tout autour de lui.

Shao : Hum… Sortir serait dangereux.

Sak : Mais on ne va pas rester les bras croisés tout de même ! Je suis là pour aider ta mère, Shaolan, pas pour faire office de décor !

Kéro : C'est bien dit.

: Ne vous en faites pas… Nous allons vous trouver des occupations.

Yelan entra dans la pièce avec sa douceur habituelle. Elle salua tout le petit groupe et s'installa à la table.

Sak : Je suis là pour vous aider. Pas pour être protégée. Il faudra bien que j'aille au combat !

Toya : Quoi ??

Yuki : C'est une façon de parler, chéri. Sakura à malheureusement raison. Rester à ne rien faire ici simplement pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien n'est pas une solution.

Shao : Mère, tu ne sais pas ou se trouve Ye…

Yelan le coupant : C'est trop dangereux d'aller chez elle.

Oyo : Et si on la forçait à sortir ?

Yelan : Elle est intelligente, si elle sent le piège, elle ne viendra pas. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que des personnes en plus sont là, elle va d'autant plus se méfier.

Shao : Tu plaisantes ! La connaissant, elle va justement très mal le prendre et tout faire pour se débarrasser de Sakura le plus vite !

Oyo : Tu semble bien la connaître, Shaolan.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

Shao : Oui, on peut dire ça. En fait… C'est tout le contraire de Mère.

Sak : Le contraire :

Yelan gênée : Euhm… C'est un peu vrai… Elle a un caractère très violent…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, à la surprise des autres. Quelques secondes après, Shaolan, Sakura et Kéro se levèrent d'un seul coup, une mine grave. Yukito se changea en une fraction de seconde en Yué juste avant que la vitre se brise violemment, envoyant des éclats partout. Kéro eut juste le temps de reprendre sa forme afin de protéger tout le monde grâce à ses ailes. Il y eut un rire dément.

Ah, ah, ah, ah… Sors donc, Yelan ! Il est temps de régler nos comptes !

La voix avait quelque chose de connue et Sakura jeta un regard à Kéro. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le reste de la tablé.

Kéro : Pas de bobos ?

Toutes les têtes lui répondirent par la négation et il rangea ses ailes imposantes. Sakura fit un pas vers la fenêtre pour voir qui parlait.

Yelan : Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

Sak : C'est trop tard maintenant et puis…

Mais sa phrase fut coupé par la voix de l'inconnue. Sauf que cette fois, elle s'adressait à elle.

: Allez, Maîtresse des Clow Card ! C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Viens donc te mesurez à moi.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard rapide par la fenêtre, au grand dame de Yelan. La jeune fille eut un sursaut et se tourna vivement vers la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière baissa légèrement les yeux.

Sak : C'est…

Shao : Sa sœur jumelle, oui…

Le garçon lança un regard à sa mère et rejoignit Sakura alors que Yelin continuait ses appels.

Shao : C'est l'aînée mais elle n'a pas hérité de grands pouvoirs aussi Mère à-t-elle été désignée comme héritière. Cela n'a pas plus à Yelin qui s'est retourner contre la famille et à jurer sa perte…

Oyo : Oh… ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

Yelan : Yelin est la honte de notre famille…

Shao : Je suppose que Mère escomptait notre départ avant la confrontation…

Une autre rafale de vent heurta le mur qui émit un sinistre bruit. Shaolan tira Sakura en arrière de façon à la mettre à l'abris.

Toya : Voilà qui change pas grand chose…

Shao : Vous devriez aller vous mettre à l'abris. Mère, Sakura et moi allons lui parler.

Kéro : Elle n'est pas seule, je sens plusieurs magies. Je reste avec vous.

Yué : Très bien. J'accompagne Toya et Tomoyo en sécurité et je reviens.

Sak : Oui… Plus le choix, maintenant, allons-y !

Elle jeta un regard à Tomoyo qui hocha la tête avec compréhension. A l'opposé de Toya, elle se laissa guider par Yué. Le reste du groupe se dépêcha de sortir et se retrouva vite face à face avec les intrus. Yelin avait revêtue un Kimono de soie noir et se trouvait au milieu de ses hommes. Il y avait 5 hommes et 2 femmes en plus.

Yelan : Nous voici, Yelin… Que veux-tu ?

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Yelin qui s'avança d'un pas pour dévisager ses opposants.

Yelin : Vous êtes si peu ? Ca va être facile alors…

Devant le sous entendu, Sakura délivra le sceau de la clé, sortant son sceptre et ses cartes. Yelin porta sur elle un regard amusé.

Yelin : Les Clow Card… Elle on donc été retrouver. On se demandait si ce n'était pas une histoire de famille…

Kéro : Comment une descendante de Clow peut-elle oser dire une telle chose ?

Sakura eut un sursaut et jeta un regard à Yelin puis à Kéro. Ce dernier se plassa devant sa maîtresse.

Kéro : Comme Yelan ne semblait pas vouloir te le dire, j'ai garder le secret. Les Lis sont une branche de la famille de Clow…

Yelin : Que de secret. Bien, je ne suis pas là pour parler. A vous de jouer !

Sur l'ordre sous entendu, les 7 personnes qui accompagnaient Yelin s'avancèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Sakura qui ne connaissait pas vraiment leur magie sortit la carte du bouclier. Yelan qui se trouvait à côté d'elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

Yelin : Laisses-moi faire. Tu agiras après…

Elle s'avança avec douceur et tira son éventail qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Et voilà, un combat s'annonce… je sais absolument pas comment le décrire alors il vous faudra bcp d'imagination pour donner vie à mon chap d'après… Je vous dis bonne soirée et à pluch !


	22. Coup Dur

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Il semble que le combat tant annoncé arrive finalement très vite. Yelin, sœur jumelle de Yelan, se montre accompagnée par 7 de ses hommes. Mais la maîtresse Li semble vouloir commencer elle même le combat…

Note : Allez jeter un coup l'œil de ma part (Sélès) par là : . (Petit site qui deviendra grand et fort !)

Note : désolée pour les derniers week… Entre mon angine et mon ami d'enfance qui est venu une petit semaine chez moi, je n'ais pas eut une minute vraiment à moi… Désolée

Chapitre 22 : Coup dur.

Si Sakura savait que Yelan avait une forme de magie, elle ignorait qu'elle était aussi puissante. Mais étrangement, la magie qu'elle utilisait ne lui était pas inconnue. Pour le moment, Yelan tentait de contenir les 7 hommes de sa sœurs mais bien vite, il fallut que Kéro et Sakura interviennent. Grâce à la magie de la maîtresse des cartes, il lui était facile de mettre en déroute les attaques de ses ennemis mais toujours ils revenaient et un problème demeurait. Sakura se refusait à blesser gravement les magiciens. Quand Yelin entra finalement en jeu, Sakura ne du sa vie qu'a Yelan qui s'interposa. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus les uns en face des autres.

Yelin : Ahahaha… Vous n'êtes pas de taille…

Sak : Vous êtes plus nombreux, c'est tout !

La phrase fit rire une nouvelle fois l'intruse qui leva la main vers elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait visiblement à l'attaquer, une flèche bleue l'obligea à faire un bond sur le côté. Avec une grimace, elle regarda le nouveau venu arriver.

Kéro : Yue !! Il était temps !

Avec douceur il se posa auprès de sa maîtresse et jeta un regard placide sur Yelin.

Yelin : Ainsi, voici le fameux Yue… Autre gardien des cartes… Parfais.

En même temps que Yelan, Yelin leva un sort. Les 2 magies se heurtèrent à égale distance, creusant un trou dans le sol dur. Sakura profita de la fumée créer pour se jeter vers leur ennemi. Cependant l'un des hommes de Yelin s'interposa aussitôt, obligeant Kéro et Yue à intervenir à leur tour. Seul Shaolan semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir mais quand Sakura fut soudainement projeter à plusieurs mètres du sol il fut bien obliger de prendre une décision. D'un geste vive, il fit apparaître une épée et demanda au dieu des vents de venir à l'aide de la jeune fille. La chute de cette dernière s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension alors que soudainement, tout devenait clair dans sa tête.

Sak : Ce sort c'est…

Elle se revit soudainement sur le toit des immeuble au japon. Le même sort avait été lancé alors qu'elle tombait du toit et maintenant qu'elle voyait l'arme de Shaolan, la silhouette de son voleur venait se superposer à celle du garçon.

Sak : Tu…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage car une explosion se passa juste à côté d'elle et Kéro en sortit tout poussiéreux, le sceptre de Sakura entre les dents. Il se posa près d'elle et lui déposa sur les genoux.

Kéro : Pas le temps de parler ! Yelan est en mauvaise posture ! Visiblement, l'objet qui orne la paume de Yelin absorbe toute magie… Il faut le briser ou le lui enlever sinon on y arrivera pas !

Le jeune fille, bien que choquée, lança un regard froid à Shaolan et se leva souplement. Elle se réengagea dans le combat comme une furie. L'affrontement dura ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Aucun des parti ne semblait avoir le dessus mais tous fatiguaient visiblement. Que se soit Yelan, Sakura ou Shaolan, ils étaient tous blessés légèrement alors qu'en face d'eux, leurs ennemis semblaient en meilleur forme. Sakura serra les dents et son sceptre alors que leurs adversaires se regroupaient.

Sakura : Tant pis !

Elle tira une carte qui jusque là était rester sous sa forme simple. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur Kéro et lui fit un signe discret.

Sak : Très bien… Carte de la chasse, transperce mes ennemis de part en part !

Le fauve sacré voulu protester mais déjà la carte se dévoilait aux yeux de tous. Le petit bonhomme s'éleva dans les air puis se transforma en sorte de boule lumineuse. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, 2 des hommes de Yelin furent touché de plein fouet par une multitude de projectiles et s'écroulèrent à terre, morts. Leur patronne cependant, eut une réaction très rapide et contre bloqua l'attaque. Mais Sakura n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle enchaîna à une vitesse incroyable bons nombres de cartes. La carte du feu dessina un cercle infranchissable autour des ennemis alors que déjà, la carte de l'arbre tentait de les emprisonner dans ses branches. La carte de la flèche se joignit à celle de la chasse pour créer plus encore de dégâts alors que la carte du miroir et de l'illusion se jouait des magiciens. Yelan comprit que Sakura utilisait là toutes ses forces et décida de s'occuper de ceux qui étaient encore prisonniers par Wood.

Kéro : Sakura arrêtes !!

L'animal savait combien il était dangereux pour sa jeune maîtresse d'user ainsi de tout son pouvoir mais surtout, qu'elle était guidé par quelque chose de mauvais. Sil elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par regretter ses gestes et les morts qu'elle avait provoqué. Yue se joignit à Kéro et attrapa sa maîtresse par derrière pour l'immobiliser. Malheureusement, c'est dans ce désordre ambiant que Yelin parvint à faire une légère percée. Elle envoya Shaolan et Kéro valdinguer un peu plus loin et attaqua Sakura. Cette dernière, submergée par ses émotions et occupée avec Yue ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle sentit juste une douleur fulgurante traverser son épaule alors qu'un rai de lumière s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Yue qui la maintenait sentit également le coup pénétré entre ses côtes. Ils tombèrent tout 2 à la renverse alors que la jeune fille poussait un hurlement à faire peur aux morts. Toutes les cartes alors en action disparurent soudainement, laissant champs libre à Yelin. Shaolan, qui se relevait avec difficulté, poussant Kéro étalé sur lui, poussa un hoquet de surprise et se mit à chercher son épée. Autour d'eux, le nuage de poussière qui n'avait cessé de grandir commençait à disparaître alors que des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur le sol dévasté. Là où jadis se dressait une superbe pelouse, il ne restait plus que cratères et corps maculés de sang. Dans son moment d'égarement, Sakura avait tué presque tout les hommes de Yelin et leur dépouilles gisaient, ensanglantées, sur la terre. Les 2 qui étaient aux prises avec Yelan prirent peur en découvrant ce spectacle macabre et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Yelin : C'est finit…

Elle était maintenant immobile devant Sakura, évanouie à cause du choc. Le femme regarda un instant le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie béante de la jeune maîtresse pour se mêler à l'eau et à la terre. Elle pointa sa paume vers elle et eut un sourire. Sourire qui se figea un instant alors qu'une détonation retentissait sous la pluie. Une gerbe de sang explosa soudainement alors que la sœur de Yelan s'écroulait sur Sakura. Un peu plus loin, Yelan ferma les yeux, gardant dans sa main tendue un pistolet fumant.

Yelan : Désolée… Yelin.

Avec lenteur, elle abaissa son arme d'un type un peu spécial et s'avança d'un pas vide vers Sakura. L'eau qui ruisselait commençait maintenant à transformer le terrain en un miniature lac de boue.

Bien plus tard : 

Le constat n'était pas très beau. Yelan n'avait certes que de profondes coupures, mais elle semblait porter toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules. Shaolan souffrait de nombreuses blessures. Côtes fêlées et un bras casé était son lot. Kéro souffrait de brûlures alors que Yue avait comme plus grave blessure, le trou dans un poumons. Cependant, l'impact avait été diminué à cause de Sakura et sa vie n'était pas en danger. Sakura pour sa part était toujours inconsciente, l'épaule bandée. Elle avait, comme Shaolan, de nombreuses fractures au niveau des côtes ainsi que des brûlures. Mais d'après ses gardien, le problème majeur venait de la trop grande quantité de magie qu'elle avait fournit. Il y avait un risque pour que son corps ne le supporte pas et qu'elle en meure. Une multitude de médecin était à son chevet, certains magicien d'autre simple humain. Tomoyo se trouvait également au près d'elle, pleurant son amie. Toya était avec Yue et tentait de calmer sa colère. Shaolan somnolait quand sa porte s'entre ouvrit avec un petit grincement. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux pour voir Kéro sous sa forme originelle entrer en boitillant. L'animal s'approcha de lui avec douceur.

Shao faiblement : Comment va-t-elle ?

Kéro : Mieux. Elle a reprit connaissance un court instant.

Shao : C'est bien…

Le garçon ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

Kéro : Maintenant un autre problème se pose, Shaolan… Tu nous mentis à tous.

Shao : Je sais.

Kéro : Sakura va en être bouleversée… Surtout avec ce qu'elle à fait dehors… Si physiquement, elle va s'en remettre, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr du point psychologique.

Sakura est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

La voix de Tomoyo le précéda de quelques micro secondes seulement. La jeune fille entra dans la chambre sous le regard de Kéro.

Oyo : Laissons lui du temps… Elle vient de se réveillée totalement cette fois.

Shao : C'est vrai… ? J'en suis heureux.

Oyo tristement : Il y a un mais… Elle demande à être rapatriée d'urgence au japon et ne veut plus te voir…

Le jeune fille porta sur l'héritier Li un regard empli de tristesse et de mépris à la fois.

Oyo : Tu peux garder Tsubasa no Kami mais ne cherche pas à revoir Sakura.

La jeune patronne tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix blanche de Shaolan l'arrêta.

Shao : Tomoyo ! Je… suis sincèrement désolé…

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Kéro échangea un rapide regard avec Tomoyo. Cette dernière eut un étrange sourire.

Oyo : J'en suis sûre. Mais laisse moi m'occuper de Sak, maintenant… Kéro, elle veut te voir.

L'animal regarda un instant Shaolan avec pitié puis se leva et rejoignit Tomoyo en silence. La porte de la chambre se referma sur Shaolan, le laissant seul avec lui même.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Bien, bien, bien… Voilà la fin qui se profile… je sais, la bataille est un peu rapide mais je suis pas vraiment doué pour décrire les combats. Désolée. Bisous


	23. Le poids de la Trahison

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Histoire : Oulà… J'vois pas comment faire un petit résumé… Voyons cela… Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Il semble que le combat tant annoncé arrive finalement très vite. Yelin, sœur jumelle de Yelan, se montre accompagnée par 7 de ses hommes. Mais la maîtresse Li semble vouloir commencer elle même le combat…

Note : Allez jeter un coup l'œil de ma part (Sélès) par là :  .net. (Petit site qui deviendra grand et fort !)

Important : Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée avant mais… J'ai eut comme qui dirait un vide. Incapable d'écrire le moindre chapitre, j'ai simplement laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Néanmoins, ça commence à faire long et je me décide donc à terminer au moins cette fic. Je pense pas arrêter définitivement l'écriture mais pour le moment… C'est pas ça quoi. Avec mes excuses les plus plates.

Chapitre 23 : Le poids de la trahison

Sakura ne se soucia pas de savoir comme s'était arranger l'après combat. En réalité, bien qu'elle ait reprit connaissance, elle ressemblait plus à une coquille vide qu'à la jeune fille pleine de vie qu'elle était avant. Elle était resté alitée plus de 10 jours à causes d'une très grande fatigue. Lorsque son état fut satisfaisant, elle demanda à Tomoyo de renter immédiatement. Yelan ne s'opposa pas à son désir et l'accompagna même jusqu'à l'aéroport. Mais nulle trace de Shaolan. Après le réveil de Sakura, il sembla s'être tout bonnement envolé. Toya ne connaissant pas toute l'histoire en avait été très surprit et étrangement, en concevait une certaine tristesse. Non pas pour lui mais pour sa sœur. Cependant, son état de marionnette était encore plus inquiétant. Il voulait rester auprès d'elle et annuler ses obligations mais Tomoyo avait insister pour qu'il rentre, avec Yukito. Selon elle, Sakura devait rester un peu seule. Elle s'en occuperait sans problème. Ainsi donc, les 2 jeunes filles ainsi que Kéro rentrèrent à Kyoto.

Nous voilà…

Tomoyo jeta un regard à l'orphelinat. Elles ne s'étaient absentées que très peu de temps pourtant, il lui avait manqué. A cette heure du soir, les enfants devaient être en train de manger sous la surveillance de Kaho. Elle s'était installée dans la chambre d'ami le temps de l'absence de Sakura et Tomoyo. C'est donc sans surprise que Tomoyo la vit sur le pas de la porte en train de les attendre, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Bienvenue !

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais la mine fermée de Tomoyo l'en dissuada.

Bonsoir Kaho…

Ouvrant la portière arrière, Tomoyo fit descendre Kéro sous sa forme de chien puis aida Sakura à sortir de la voiture. Le sourire de Kaho sa figea littéralement en découvrant l'état de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa docilement conduire par Tomoyo, le regard vide et terne. Un simple échange de regard avec Tomoyo fit comprendre à Kaho qu'il s'était passer quelque chose de grave. L'aide de Tomoyo se poussa de l'ouverture de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Aussitôt, une nuée d'enfant arriva sur elles, poussant des cris de joie.

C'est Oyo et Sak ! Ouais !

Tomoyo leur adressa un petit sourire mais ne s'arrêta pas. Les enfants regardèrent avec surprise Sakura et devinrent muets alors qu'elles montaient les marches.

Kah tristement : Allons les enfants, retournez à table.

Dis Kaho, Sak est malade ?

L'enfant qui venait de lui poser la question posa un regard brillant sur elle. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec la main.

Kaho : Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre qu'elle va vite se remettre.

Elle se releva et jeta un regard sur l'escalier où avaient disparues Sakura et Tomoyo. Une lueur d'inquiétude voila son beau regard.

Kaho : J'en suis sûre…

Et les jours s'enchaînèrent au heures. Sakura demeura pendant tout ce temps silencieuse, les yeux bien souvent perdus dans le paysage extérieur. Bien qu'il lui arrivait d'échanger quelques mots avec Tomoyo, ceux ci étaient dénués de sentiments, presque vide de sens. Le jeune fille refusait de retourner à l'institut et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, assise sur un chaise près de la fenêtre. Toutes les tentatives de Tomoyo pour aborder le sujet fatidique s'était inlassablement terminées par un échec face au mutisme de Sakura. Même les enfants s'inquiétaient régulièrement de son état dépressif. Il lui fallut pas moins de 2 semaines pour retrouver un semblant de sourire et jouer avec les enfants.

Oyo : Elle ne s'en ait toujours pas remise…

Profitant que Sakura était dehors avec les enfants en cette fin de soirée, Tomoyo discutait avec Kéro dans le salon. L'animal était toujours auprès de sa maîtresse mais il s'inquiétait.

Kéro : Tant qu'elle refusera d'en parler, elle ne pourra pas guérir. Mais la pousser à le faire risque de la braquer encore plus. C'est déjà mieux qu'à notre retour.

Oyo : Certes mais… C'est comme s'il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas que Shaolan occupait à se point son cœur.

Kéro : Hum… Sans qu'on se rende compte, des liens très forts les ont rapprochés. Si seulement Shaolan avait jouer cartes sur table.

Tomoyo poussa un soupire et détacha son regard du dos de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des coins de la pièce et arracha le tissu qui couvrait la toile que réalisait Sakura avant son départ. Elle avait été laissée à l'abandon et présentait un tracé au crayon et un début de peinture.

Oyo : Elle n'a même plus l'envie de dessiner. Cette toile lui tenait pourtant à cœur.

Kéro : Ce n'est qu'une toile. Je suis persuadé qu'elle en refera d'autre.

Oyo : Tu te trompes… Cette peinture est importante.

Kéro : Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Oyo : Son trait est différent. Il y a quelque chose de changer dans cette peinture… Parce qu'au moment où elle la réaliser, quelque chose en elle avait changer. Ca représente un peu son cœur… Et pour l'instant, il manque certaine chose, comme… Les couleurs vives. Si Sakura reprenait le dessin, nul doute que ses réalisations seraient tristes et vides. Il faut qu'elle me finisse cette toile et pour ça… Elle a besoin d'aide.

Kéro plissant les yeux : Ou veux-tu en venir ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'animal sacré et lui adressa un sourire malicieux et étrange. Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

Oyo : J'ai eut confirmation que Shaolan était de retour à Kyoto.

Kéro : Quoi ? Ce morveux est ici ? Comment ose-t-il revenir ?

Tomoyo amusée : Tu dis ça mais… Tu es content de le savoir. Ca ne peut plus durer. Sakura doit affronter ses fantômes. Elle aime Shaolan, aucun doute la dessus mais elle ne sait pas comment lui pardonner. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été profondément trahie.

Kéro : Comment peux-tu en savoir autant ? Sakura ne parle jamais de ça.

Oyo : Je ne suis pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Sakura représente tout pour moi… Il est hors de question de rester ainsi.

Kéro : Et que comptes-tu faire ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire et adressa un clin d'œil à Kéro avec malice.

Oyo : T'inquiète, je gère.

Du côté de chez Shaolan :

Bien que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était revenu, l'héritier Li n'avait que peu bouger de chez lui. Il avait certes été traîner par chez Sakura, tard le soir mais sans que personne ne puisse percevoir sa présence. Il avait été très affecté par le regard sans vie qu'il avait vu chez son aimée mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sakura tentait de guérir ses blessures et il ne pouvait pas se montrer sous risque de la faire souffrir encore plus.

Mr, si vous me permettez… Ne croyez-vous pas que vous, vous faites du mal tout seul ?

Il avait parfaitement raison. Après le départ de Sakura, Shaolan était resté un peu chez sa mère. Cette dernière ne lui avait fait aucune remontrance par rapport à son attitude. Au contraire, elle se montrait compatissante et sa pitié ne faisait que blesser d'autant plus le garçon. Mais Sakura lui manquait trop et il avait décidé de retourner au japon. S'il ne pouvait être avec Sakura, il pouvait cependant demeurer près d'elle sans qu'elle le sache. C'était égoïste de sa part, Il la voyait mais pas elle mais il n'avait pas trouver autre chose. La protéger dans l'ombre était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais cet appartement éveillait des souvenirs qui étaient aujourd'hui douloureux. D'autant plus que Tsubasa No Kami y était toujours. Le garçon passait des heures devant, sans rien dire, à la tristesse de son majordome.

Et si vous alliez lui parler ? En l'état où son les choses, la situation n'évoluera pas.

Non, c'est exclu. Je ne ferait que du mal à Sakura.

Vous n'êtes qu'un être humain Mr, l'erreur est quelque chose d'inévitable. Mais certaines choses peuvent être réparer si on s'en donne la peine. Le chemin n'est alors pas facile et douloureux mais le résultat peut en valoir le coup. Melle Sakura est importante pour vous ?

Bien sûr.

Vous ne voulez pas laS voir souffrir, non ?

Non…

La voix du garçon tremblait alors que des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Il les essuya mais ne parvint pas à les stopper.

Mais… Mais ce que j'ai fait… C'est impardonnable… Je lui ais mentis tous ce temps alors qu'elle… Elle m'avait dit la vérité.

Ne pouvait contenir le flots de larmes qui dévalait son visage, Shaolan baissa la tête en hoquetant douloureusement. Il serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ces phalanges en blanchisses. Soudainement, il se retrouva blottit contre Alfred qui passa ses bras autour de lui.

Vous êtes encore jeune. Des fautes, vous en ferez encore beaucoup… Le mieux qu'il reste à faire est de les réparer…

L'héritier Li se laissa aller contre son majordome, agrippant ses mains à sa chemise pour pleurer de toutes ses forces. Ces derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar. Non seulement, il s'en voulait d'avoir mentit à Sakura mais il se reprochait également les blessures qu'elle avaient eut lors du combat. Son cœur était lacéré par ses sentiments divergents, mis en miette par son amour pour Sakura et déchirer par son incapacité à la protéger. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation et semblait vouloir porter le poids du monde sur son dos fragile. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne ne pouvait l'aider et alléger le fardeau dont il s'était imposer la charge. C'est ainsi qu'il pensait pourtant, il n'était pas seul et Alfred le savait. Il devait faire quelque chose pour aider son maître dans sa douleur.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Invitée par Tristan, qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, Sakura était sortie faire un tour en ville. Le jeune garçon s'était montrer très doux avec son amie. Il ignorait ce qui se passait mais loin d'être idiot, il avait certainement deviner que cela avait un rapport avec Shaolan, également absent en cours. Il n'avait pas chercher à savoir de quoi il en retournait et se contenait d'apporter son soutien à Sakura, sans rien chercher en retour. Tomoyo lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. En ce samedi, elle en profita pour mettre son plan en place. Elle se glissa dans le salon et attrapa le téléphone de la maison. Elle tira de sa poche un papier et composa le numéro qu'il y avait dessus, ignorant qu'au même moment, quelque chose se tramait non loin. Alfred feuilletait l'annuaire et cherchait un numéro bien spécifique. Son maître se trouvait dans sa chambre et ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Mais alors qu'il allait composer le numéro trouvé, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement, coupant la sonnerie en son début.

Appartement Li, j'écoute.

En entendant la voix à l'autre bout, il écarquilla les yeux. Il hocha la tête à la demande de son interlocuteur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de Shaolan. Certain que ce dernier n'avait pas remarquer la sonnerie, le majordome s'éloigna et passa dans le salon ou il répondit. Il resta au téléphone environs 15 bonnes minutes puis raccrocha avec un sourire entendu. Il replaça le téléphone sur sa base puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître pour y toquer. 

Mr. Un client important désirerait vous parlez. Il envoie une voiture vous prendre d'ici 20 minutes.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit puis la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Shaolan apparut dans l'embrasure. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut affaire à un « client » et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'ordinaire, c'était Alfred qui s'occupait de la vente de ses vols. Et si c'était un travail qu'on désirait lui proposer, Alfred pouvait aussi bien prendre la commande. Encore qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de reprendre son activité.

Tu n'as qu'a y aller à ma place.

Je regrette Mr mais c'est à vous qu'il souhaite parler. Il y tient beaucoup.

Hum… Pfff, très bien…

Il n'avait pas l'air motivé du tout. Il ne chercha même pas à en savoir d'avantage. De toute façon, l'identité de ses acheteur et patron restait inconnue. Il ne les connaissait que de visage.

Orphelinat Piffle :

Oui, c'est ça. Chez moi. Merci Alec.

Elle referma le clapet de son portable et afficha un énorme sourire. Tout allait commencer et se finir très rapidement. Si son plan fonctionnait correctement, Sakura serait forcer de réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle eut un autre sourire et jeta un regard amusé sur le téléphone de la maison avant de le reprendre pour le remettre en place. Fourrant son portable dans sa poche, elle gagna l'étage supérieur et trouva Kéro endormit dans la chambre de Sakura.

Oyo : Kéro… Réveilles-toi, Kéro !

La boule de poiles ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et s'étira.

Kéro baillant : Wouaaa, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Oyo : J'ai besoin de toi, tu vas m'accompagner.

Kéro : Hééééé ?

… A Suivre…

Lou : Allons bon, allez savoir ce que prépare Oyo… Rien de bien méchant j'espère. Bisous tout le monde.


	24. Complot, intrigues et mutinerie

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent aux Clamp. Merci de les avoir créé ^^

Histoire : Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : La bataille est fini mais à quel prix. Sakura a découvert qui était vraiment Shaolan et folle de chagrin, à perdu la tête et tué bon nombre de leur ennemi. Blessée gravement par Yelin, elle tente de se remettre et rentre au japon, plus vide que jamais. Le temps passe mais Sakura ne retrouve pas le sourire et demeure presque enfermée dans sa chambre. Bien décidée à faire reveir son amie, Tomoyo prépare un coup. De son côté, Alfred reçoit un étrange coup de fil et prévient son jeune maître qu'une voiture passe bientôt le chercher…

Chapitre 24 : Complots, manigances et insubordination

Vêtue d'un ensemble pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, Tomoyo patientait devant la porte. Ainsi habillée, elle avait l'air d'une secrétaire revêche tirée à quatre épingles. Chose très rare, la patronne de la piffle compagnie s'était attaché les cheveux en un chignon sévère. Elle savait que Sakura était toujours avec Tristan à faire les magasins et qu'après ils iraient manger au restaurant. Elle avait demandé à Kaho de venir s'occuper des enfants pour la fin de journée voir la soirée, ne sachant pas à quelle heure elle allait revenir.

La limousine noire qu'elle attendait se gara devant le perron. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu en sortir, Tomoyo était déjà dehors et descendait les marches de l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans la voiture. Les vitres teintées assombrissaient tellement l'intérieur que personne ne pouvait la reconnaitre.

_ Allons-y .

Silencieusement la voiture repartit. Le chauffeur âgé d'une trentaine d'année semblait prendre un malin plaisir à conduire cette grosse voiture. Son sourire n'échappa pas au regard de Tomoyo dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

_ Si vous continuez à sourire comme ça, Alec, je vais vous mettre au poste de chauffeur plutôt que de responsable de la sécurité…

Son sourire devint encore plus grand tandis qu'il jetait un regard à sa patronne avec malice.

_ Oh non, oh non. C'est que votre demande m'amuse.

_ Je m'en doute. Il me fallait quelqu'un de fort en cas de problème.

_ Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas vous mettre en danger ?

_ Non mais… disons qu'il ne sera peut-être pas très d'accord.

Elle envoya un regard mystérieux à son agent et se mit à sourire à son tour. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même dans la voiture jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

_ Nous y sommes.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier résidentiel composé de hauts bâtiments de briques rouges. Quelques arbres trônaient le long du trottoir.

_ Le voilà ! Arrêtez-vous à la hauteur du garçon là bas !

Tomoyo s'était penchée et indiquait du doigt un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir aussi strict que le sien. Son visage fermé semblait dire combien il n'était pas content de se trouver ici.

_ Vous n'avez rien contre un kidnapping, Alec ?

_ Hein?

Il voulu se tourner mais déjà Tomoyo faisait remonter la vitre noire de séparation entre passagers et conducteur. A peine eut-elle finit que la porte côté trottoir s'ouvrait. L'invité jeta un coup d'œil dedans et s'y engouffra. Le soleil commençait à disparaître au loin. Avec une mauvaise humeur évidente, le garçon se calla dans le siège alors que la voiture repartait.

Lorsque Sakura revint à l'orphelinat, Kéro et Tomoyo étaient visiblement en grande conversation. Peut-être même en désaccord vu le regard noir et les lèvres pincées du gardien. Toutefois tous deux changèrent presque immédiatement à l'approche de la jeune fille, Tristan sur ses pas. Kéro lança un regard entendu la jeune patronne et s'en alla en trottinant. Tomoyo afficha un sourire en se tournant vers le couple.

_ Alors, ça a été ?

Sakura hocha mollement la tête tandis que Tristan lui ôtait son manteau. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, Sakura assise presque silencieusement sur le canapé. La jeune fille fixait le paysage extérieur sans se douter une seule seconde que quelque chose se tramait dans sa chambre au dessus de sa tête.

_ Merci encore Tristan. N'hésites pas à passer quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu.

Il hocha la tête puis après un dernier regard triste sur la silhouette de Sakura rejoignit sa voiture. Tomoyo attendit qu'il ait disparu puis proposa à Sakura d'aller voir les enfants endormis.

Cette nuit là, Sakura fit d'étranges rêves. Elle vit Shaolan, elle vit Arsène. L'un affichait un sourire heureux, amusé alors que le second semblait porter toutes les peines du monde sur son épaule. Elle vit aussi Alfred et Shaolan mais leur échange de parole lui échappa. Elle rêva des cartes, toutes autour d'elle comme si elles cherchaient à la consoler. Elle vit Kéro en grande conversation avec les cartes sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quand le petit matin arriva, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux coin des yeux. Elle découvrit avec stupeur une carte tranquillement posée près d'elle. En découvrant son nom, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement à chaudes larmes et serra la carte contre son cœur.

HOPE… La carte de l'espoir. Celle qui avait bien faillit lui enlever famille et ami mais qui au final voulait juste avoir le même maître que le reste des cartes. Elle qui voulait juste être aimée comme les autres, qui voulait être leur amie, leur alliée, leur égale… L'espoir…

Sakura se recroqueville sur elle-même en étouffant ses sanglots. Kéro, souleva une paupière mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il referma avec tristesse cette paupière et resta silencieux à la tristesse de sa maîtresse. Il était contre tout ça mais après tout, avait interagit. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et espérer que le plan de Tomoyo fonctionne.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Son sang battait dans ses tempes alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait l'échine. Maintenu sur une chaise par des menottes au milieu d'une pièce vide, il était tout seul. Le goût du sang lui polluait la bouche et il savait qu'il devait porter des marques de combats. Hier en début de soirée, il était monté dans une limousine noire. D'après Alfred, il s'agissait d'un client pour un boulot. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'en réalité il s'agissait de Tomoyo. Dans le noir il ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu. S'est seulement à sa voix qu'il avait pu mettre un nom sur cette silhouette. Elle lui avait parler de l'état de Sakura, de sa conduite indigne et tout et tout. Quant il avait voulu partir, le chauffeur s'en était mêlé et ils s'étaient battu. Mais avant d'avoir pu user de sa magie, Shaolan avait perdu connaissance.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

A cet instant présent la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit et son agresseur entra. Il le jugea avec amusement et lui adressa un sourire.

_ Mr Li ! Pardonnez mon attaque mais j'avais reçu pour ordre de vos capturer.

_ Hum… Pourquoi Tomoyo aurait-elle…

Il stoppa net sa phrase en découvrant la dite jeune fille. Vêtue d'une robe rose, cheveux détachés, elle semblait parfaitement heureuse et détendue.

_ Bonjour Shao ! Pardon pour hier. Je me suis également permise de te confisquer tes objets particuliers… Tu dois avoir soif ?

_ Tu te venges c'est ça ?

Son timbre de voix était empreint de tristesse et de notes d'abandon.

_ Que tu es défaitiste ! Je ne me venge absolument pas mais j'ai besoin de toi quelques jours comme ça.

La jeune fille approcha de lui un verre d'eau mais le garçon tourna sèchement la tête. Elle le regarda et éclata de rire.

_ Franchement, entre Sakura et toi, je suis bien lotie ! Bois, manges et fais-moi confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses en momie alors ne soit pas borné. Tout ira bien je t'assure. Alec va s'occuper de toi le temps que mon plan fonctionne.

_ Quel plan ?

Elle stoppa son départ et se retourna, toujours souriante.

_ Si je te le dis, ça ne marchera pas. Alors supportes ta détention quelques jours. Aies-confiance.

Elle s'en alla aussi simplement qu'elle était venue, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Comme Shao jetait un regard à Alec, celui-ci osa les épaules.

_ J'ignore ce qu'elle a en tête mais… je lui confirais ma vie sans hésiter et puis… Elle m'a dit que personne ne serait en danger.

Sakura était assise dans le salon quand Tomoyo rentra. La jeune fille remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune maîtresse des cartes. Elle passa rapidement voir les enfants afin de les saluer puis rejoignit sa collègue dans le salon.

- Et bien alors, c'est quoi cette tête ?

_ Je…

Elle se cacha la tête entre les mains comme si un mal de crâne la faisait souffrir d'un seul coup. Tomoyo s'installa à ses côtés.

_ Sakura… Si tu ne te sens pas bien, vas te coucher un peu… Ca te fera du bien.

_ Non… je… Dès que j'ai les yeux fermés… je vois Shaolan… ou plein d'autres souvenirs…

_ Des souvenirs ?

_ Oui. De nous, à l'école. De notre chasse des cartes. Je vois même Clow. Il me dit sans cesse que tout ira bien et…

Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie.

_ Tout ce que je vois… C'est du bonheur, de la joie… de l'insouciance… Et quand je vois Shao, c'est de la tristesse, de la douleur, des pleurs…

Tomoyo caressa doucement les cheveux courts de son amie, depuis son retour, la demoiselle n'avait pas prononcé une seule fois le prénom du garçon.

_ Et bien, quel mal y a-t-il a voir des moment du passé remplit de bonheur ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas !

Sakura se releva d'un seul coup et agrippa les épaules de son amie d'enfance.

_ Je suis une tueuse ! J'ai TUER DES GENS !

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot et s'accrocha à Tomoyo comme si elle était sa bouée de secours. Cette dernière referma ses bras sur elle et la berça doucement. Elle jeta un regard appuyé à Kéro. Celui-ci baissa la tête, forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison au sujet de leur conversation de la veille.

_ Là, Sakura, là… Je suis là… Souviens-toi que tu n'avais pas le choix. C' était eux ou toi…

_ Non… C'est… faux… J'aurai pu…

Tomoyo serra un peu plus son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas obliger de parler. Elle savait depuis le début que plus que la trahison de Shaolan, ce qui la rongeait était sa propre folie lors du combat. Elle savait que Sakura ne se remettait pas d'avoir pu tuer autant de personne. Elle le savait mais seule, que pouvait-elle faire ?

_ Sakura… Tu n'es pas un meurtrière.

Le cris des enfants résonna soudainement dans la maison, signe qu'ils venaient de rentrer du jardin. Tomoyo força Sakura à lui faire face et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

_ Nous sommes tous avec toi, Sakura. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et ici, tout le monde t'aime…

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses, face à face, un certain temps puis Sakura esquissa un faible sourire.

_ Aller, va voir un peu les enfants, ils s'inquiètent…

_ Oui.

Elle avait une petite voix mais se leva tout de même et disparue. Tomoyo poussa un soupire et se tourna vers Kéro. Elle lui lança un regard genre, je te l'avais dis.

_ D'accord, d'accord…

L'animal poussa un profond soupire et leva son postérieur.

_ Je vais leur parler à nouveau. Je suis sûr que devant la tristesse de leur maîtresse, les cartes voudront bien nous aider. Hope et Dream ont déjà bien travaillés, Sakura n'a jamais autant parlé depuis son retour… Et de ton côté ?

_ C'est en place. Remercie les cartes de ma part et demande à Dream de montrer Shaolan à Sakura. Même si c'est violent, Sakura doit avoir un électrochoc.

Ce soir là, Sakura s'endormit aussitôt dans son lit, comme si le marchand de sable lui avait jeté une bonne poignée scintillante. Elle rêva de Shaolan, attaché sur une chaise, le visage tuméfié et la bouche ensanglanté. A la fin de son rêve, une lueur bleutée s'éleva du livre ou trônaient ses cartes. Un personnage vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison à carreaux apparut, un drap dans les mains. Son chapeau long ressemblait à ceux que portent les fous du roi ou les saltimbanques. Il vola jusqu'à Sakura et la regarda quelques instant dormir.

_Pardonne nous, Sakura… Nous souffrons toutes de te voir dans cet état… Il est temps d'oublier…_

L'apparition fit onduler doucement son drap puis s'estompa tranquillement pour retourner à son état de carte. Une autre forme se dessina juste après et se pencha sur la silhouette endormit plus profondément. Sa main pâle se posa sur le front de l'endormit et il afficha un sourire chaleureux

_Tout ira bien…_

Il la regarda encore un instant puis s'évapora tout aussi tranquillement qu'Erease. Le visage de Sakura se détendit soudainement alors qu'elle se tournait sur le côté pour serrer son oreiller contre elle.

A suivre…

Lou :: Et bien volà qui est pas si mal… J'ai bientôt finit cette fic… J'ai aussi taper qq chap de cape et d'épée mais l'intrigue étant plus complexe et ancienne j'ai bien du mal à faire avancer tout ça ^^ Bye


	25. Enfin un sourire

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent aux Clamp. Merci de les avoir créé ^^

Histoire : Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Sakura, revenue au japon ne va toujours pas bien malgré le temps passant. Tomoyo qui comprend son amie mieux que quiconque décide de frapper un grand coup. Elle persuade Kéro de demander de l'aide aux cartes. Celle-ci, devant la dépression de leur maîtresse accepte de passer outre leur devoir d'obéissance. De son côté. Tomoyo enlève Shaolan et le cloitre dans une pièce. Lorsque le soir vient, Sakura craque face aux souvenirs et visions qu'elle a eut toute la journée et confie la vérité. Elle a du sang sur les mains et a tu trop de gens. Ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela, Tomoyo demande à Kéro d'appliquer son plan. Lors du sommeil de Sakur, Dream lui montre Shaolan captif et Erease lui efface ses souvenirs. Mais lesquels exactement ?

Chapitre 25 : Enfin un sourire.

C'est le bruit des chamailles des enfants qui la réveilla. Le soleil était levé depuis peu et jouait à cache-cache avec les nuage alors que des gouttelettes s'écrasaient en musique sur les vitres. Sakura se frotta les yeux, bailla et d'un seul coup se leva, repoussant ses couvertures avec ses jambes. Elle tenta de sortir de son lit mais dans la précipitation, elle se prit les pieds dans son drap et tomba. Sa petite chute fut amortit par une mase imposante qui poussa un cri.

Aie ! Mais Sakura…

Kérobéro n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un main lui écrasa le flanc, l'autre la tête; Sakura se levait. Elle lui écrasa la queue avec un pied et partit en courant en criant. Ouvrant sa porte à la volée, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir et percuta un groupe d'enfant. Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse, certains se mettant à pleurer.

_ Oh… Pardon, pardon les enfants. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous allez bien ?

Elle se releva et aida les enfants à en faire de même, passant même une main dans les cheveux de chaque bambin. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse qui coupa court aux lamentations.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Que se passe-t-il les enfants ?

Tomoyo arrivait, essoufflé d'avoir gravit les marches trop rapidement. Derrière elle, Kaho et une ribambelle d'enfants suivaient.

_ Sakura ? Ca ne va pas, tu es toute pâle. Moi qui étais contente que tu dormes à poings fermés…

_ Mais…Ah !

Comme si elle se souvenir d'un seul coup de quelque chose, Sakura contourna son amie et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Malheureusement une fois encore, elle s'emmêla les pinceaux et perdit l'équilibre. Mais eu lieu de tomber en avant, la tête la première dans les marches, elle se sentit tirer violemment en arrière et après un bruit de tissu déchiré, bascula. Ses fesses heurtèrent quelques chose de mou et un jappement se fit entendre.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Sakura, Kéro, ça va ?

La patronne de la Piffle compagnie qui s'était agenouillée au près de son amie et l'aidait à libérer Kéro se mordit la lèvre. Dans l'action elle avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et s'était adressée autant à Sakura qu'à Kéro. Heureusement, les enfants n'y prêtèrent guère attention puisqu'ils étaient tous morts de rire. Les adultes se jetèrent des regards puis suivirent les éclats. Lorsque la crise fut passée et que tout le monde eut reprit son souffle, Sakura et Tomoyo se relevèrent, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

_ Désolée Kéro… Bien, les enfant, vous ne devriez pas être prêts pour partir ?

Tout le petit peuple hocha la tête mais la plupart des enfants, avant de retourner à leur mouton, s'accrochèrent aux jambes de Sakura.

_ On est content que tu souris ^^

Ils partirent tous en même temps et dans tous les sens.

_ Pourquoi ils m'ont dis ça ?

Kaho la regarda surprise puis fixa Tomoyo.

_ Ah euh… Ben… T'étais pas très bien depuis ton retour.

_ Hum… ? Ah ! Shao ! Faut que j'y aille ! Il est en danger !

Elle voulu repartir mais Tomoyo l'attrapa par le bras et l'arrêta.

_ Attends…

_ Ecoute Oyo, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar et ce que je me rappelle, c'est que Shaolan à besoin d'aide. Je…

Elle s'arrêta, consciente de la présence de Kaho.

_ Je sais qu'il m'a mentit et caché des choses mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. On réglera ces petits détails après ! J'vous laisse !

_ Et tu comptes aller où dans cette tenue ?

La maîtresse des cartes se figea et s'examina de la tête aux pieds.

_ En plus Kéro à déchiré une partie de ton haut… Ecoute, reste à la maison le temps que j'emmène les enfants à l'école. Y'en a pas pour longtemps et après on voit ça ensemble, ok ?

_ Très ben.

_ Mr Li.

Shaolan qui somnolait toujours attaché sur sa chaise releva le tête. Alec lui faisait face, un téléphone entre les mains.

_ Un appel pour vous. Je vous détache, ordre de la demoiselle !

Alec contourna la chaise et à l'aide des clefs ouvrit les menottes. Il eut peine le temps de se relever qu'un coup de pieds le frappa en pleine tête et l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus.

_ A charge de revanche !

Il colla le téléphone contre son oreille.

_ Oui ? Oui… Vraiment ? Pardon ? Comment ça ?… Oui… Pardon… ? Nan mais tu plaisantes la ? Ah… Non écoute franche… Oui… Oui… Mais oui. Très bien. Je vois. Et je fais quoi ? Ok. Très bien. Ca va, j'ai compris !

Le garçon raccrocha et lança le téléphone à Alec. Debout, celui-ci se massait le cou sans aucune once de colère et attrapa l'engin sans souci.

_ Joli coup. Heureusement que tu ne t'attendais pas mon attaque l'autre soir sinon j'y aurais laisser quelques dents…

_ Tomoyo le savait, d'où cette attaque rapide. Il faut que vous me déposiez chez moi.

_ Parfait, allons-y.

_ SAKURA ! Je suis rentré

Tomoyo rangea les clés dans sa poche de manteau et l'ôta pour l'accrocher à sa place. Elle pénétrait tout juste dans le couloir que Kéro débarquait.

_ Pas trop mal Kéro ?

_ Tu plaisantes ? Elle m'est tombée dessus dès le réveil, s'est servit de moi comme d'un paillasson puis m'a prise pour un siège… Jai mal partout !

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Mouais…

_ Kéro… euh…

_ T'inquiètes, elle va bien. Elle a l'impression d'avoir rêvé et n'intègre pas les vagues souvenirs qu'elle a depuis son retour. Un rêve… Après tout, elle ne faisait que regarder dehors. Elle a perdu la notion du temps. Finalement, je préfère la voir comme ça même si… c'est de la triche.

_ Oui.

_ Oyo ! Tu as pris la bonne décision. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Ne culpabilises pas !

_ Hum… Où est Sakura ?

_ Sous la douche. Elle est très inquiète pour le morveux et tente de se calmer. T'aurais du la voir, elle faisait les 400 pas comme un lion en cage.

_ Quoi ? Humf… Kéro, tu mélanges deux expression là !

_ Je sais mais ça reflète tellement bien son état…

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais la sonnette les arrêta. Le sourire aux lèvres, Tomoyo alla ouvrir. Toutefois son visage se figea et perdit toutes ses couleurs.

_ Shao… Shaolan…

_ Tomoyo.

Il lui envoya un regard sans émotion et l'obligea à se pousser pour entrer. Il tenait dans ses bras un énorme paquet fin qui devait être une toile.

_ Ah eh… Je…

_ Sakura est ici ?

_ Elle est occupée le mioche !

_ Bonjour Kéro.

_ T'as une sale tronche… T'as croisé un ninja ?

_ Très drôle. Disons que j'ai été puni pour mes erreurs. Je veux parler à Sakura.

_ Tu vas attendre gamin. Vu ce que tu lui as fais…

_ Et vous alors ? Vous avez trafiquez ses sou…

_ Shao ? SHAO !

Sakura dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'à ces amis. Elle manqua de sauter au cou de Shaolan mais le paquet qu'il tenait l'en empêcha.

_ Sakura mais tu…

_ J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? Je le savais, je t'ai vu dans un rêve. Tu étais retenu prisonnier sur une chaise… Kéro m'a toujours dis que grâce à mes pouvoirs mes rêves pouvaient être prémonitoires ! Jai eu tellement peur !

_ Euh… Et bien… Ce n'est rien… Le juste retour des choses… euh…

Si devant Kéro et Oyo, le garçon semblait plein d'assurance, la présence de la maîtresse des cartes semblait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il était même en train de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

_ Je… Ta blessure va… bien ?

_ Oui. La magie de ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est toi qui as mauvaise mine.

_ C… C'est rien… Un client pas content… euh… d'ailleurs je…

Sans douceur, il lui fourra son colis dans les mains et baissa les yeux en attendant que la demoiselle ouvre le paquet.

_ Tu l'as gardé… ?

_ Euh… Oui, je… L'aimais beaucoup

_ C'est à Tomoyo en fait.

Sans l'ouvrir, Sakura le passa à sa meilleure amie qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit avec émerveillement son tableau volé. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

_ Tsubasa no Kami… Enfin je le retrouve…

Elle le serra tout contre elle.

_ Je vais… Je vais y aller…

_ Nan, c'est trop facile le mioche.

_ Kéro ! Hum… J'ai besoin de parler avec Shaolan…

Sakura reporta ses yeux sur Shaolan et inspira profondément avant de soupirer.

_ Faut qu'on cause.

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira dans le salon puis dans la cuisine, laissant ses ami dans le hall d'entrée.

A suivre…


	26. Epilogue : Une vie en couleur

Titre : Arsène Lupin

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Série trame : L'histoire de Lupin/ Edgard de la Cambriole

Disclamer : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent aux Clamp. Merci de les avoir créé ^^

Histoire : Sakura vit bien tranquillement à Kyoto ou elle suit des cours de dessins. Hébergée dans l'orphelinat « Piffle », géré par sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo, elle coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Kéro. Malheureusement, par une nuit, le célèbre voleur, qui sévit depuis quelques années au Japon et renommé à juste titre « Arsène Lupin », entre dans l'orphelinat et vole de nombreux objets de collection. Au passage, il dérobe une toile, « Tsubasa no Kami » que possédait Tomoyo. Cette dernière, dépité, décide de pourchasser le voleur afin de retrouver le tableau qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Résumé : Voyant que l'état de son amie ne s'améliore pas, Tomoyo décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle demande à Kéro de parler aux Cartes afin d'avoir leur aide et kidnappe Shaolan. Grace à l'intervention d'Erease, Sakura oublie qu'elle est directement responsable de la mort de ses agresseurs et Dream lui montre Shaolan retenu prisonnier. Immédiatement la jeune fille veut voler à son secours mais c'est Shaolan qui vient à elle, lui rendant le tableau volé. Sakura en profite pour mettre les choses à plat et discuter.

Epilogue : Une vie en couleur

Concentrée, Sakura regardait sa toile colorée, son pinceau figé en attente de son ordre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché cette toile. Délaissée dans un coin du salon sur son chevet, elle avait attendu patiemment plusieurs mois. Mais ce matin, au réveil, Sakura avait subitement eut envie de la terminer. Profitant du soleil, elle s'était installée dans le jardin, une petite laine sur le dos pour supporter le vent légèrement frais. Et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle travaillait dessus, même le déjeuner ne l'avait pas tiré de sa séance.

_ Allez, courage…

Elle prit un profonde inspiration et traça de son pinceau fin les dernières finitions du tableau. Il était fini et signé… Elle le détailla. Des premières esquisses en bleu, il ne restaient plus grand-chose. Sakura, emportée dans son élan créatif, avait en fait créé une nouvelle toile directement à la peinture. Cela représentait une fois encore un ange ou une déesse ailée. Vu de profil et légèrement décalée sur le côté droit, elle laissait place à ses ailes majestueuses et colorées. Chaque plume semblait aussi douce que du duvet et avait une couleur propre, chaude et rassurante. La femme aux cheveux blonds tendait les bras devant elle, vers le côté lumineux du tableau alors que derrière elle, le peu de tissu qu'il restait était aussi noir que le charbon. La tableau baignait dans la lumière bleutée d'une lune invisible. La jeune dessinatrice avait choisit d'inscrire sa signature en bas à gauche du tableau, en pleine lumière.

_ C'est parfait… Voyons… Comment vais-je t'appeler… ?

Tout en trempant son pinceau dans l'eau pour le nettoyer, elle plongea dans ses derniers souvenirs pour lui trouver un nom adapté. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait finit par retrouver un semblant d'équilibre dans sa vie. Shaolan était repartit pour la Chine trois semaines auparavant et elle n'avait que peu de nouvelles, souvent brèves. Ayant reprit les cours, elle avait retrouvé avec contentement l'effervescence de la fac et ses amis. Si l'on ignorait ce qu'elle avait traversé, tout semblait identique. Tout cela n'avait-il état qu'un rêve éphémère d'une nuit ? Pourtant c'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait donné un tournant décisif à sa vie. Elle avait enfin prit son envol et voulait être pleinement heureuse, de A à Z…

_ Ah ! Tsukiyo no Hikô…

Elle afficha un sourire ravi.

_ L'envole au clair de Lune, hein ? C'est un très beau nom…

La maîtresse des cartes se figea puis l'instant d'après se retournait. Derrière elle se tenait celui qu'elle aimait. Vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, il était là, debout à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sakura se leva d'un bond et lui sauta au cou, manquant de le déséquilibrer et de les faire tomber sur l'herbe.

_ Shao ! Quand es-tu revenu ?

_ Je suis arrivé tout à l'heure et je suis venu directement ici. Kéro m'a ouvert.

_ Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! Ca c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui. J'ai pu mettre les choses a plat avec ma Mère et on a pu trouver des solutions. Je vais devoir faire quelques allés-retours mais le reste du temps, on réglera les problèmes par téléphone.

_ C'est bien.

_ Mère a un message pour toi. Elle dit que tu es la bienvenue à la maison ainsi que les gardiens.

_ Je serais ravie d'y retourner.

Elle se sera contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise du garçon pour s'enivrer de son parfum. Tout deux avaient eux une longue discussion au sujet de leur cachoteries respectives. Shoalan lui avait avoué qu'il avait fini par deviner qu'elle était Salina grâce au vol d'un DVD dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Dans un sens, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elles ne faisaient qu'une. Quant à Sakura, même si elle se s'était sentit blessée qu'il lui ait caché la vérité, elle avait finit par admettre qu'au début elle en avait fait de même et que la situation familiale de Shaolan y était fortement pour quelque chose. Bref, ils avaient décidé de laisser ça de côté et de recommencer. Shao avait d'ailleurs laisser tomber son masque de playboy et comptait bien lui faire la cour comme il se devait.

_ Dès lundi je retourne en classe

_ Les filles vont être heureuses. Depuis que je leur ais dis que tu t'absentais pour des affaires de famille, elles ne cessent de me poser des questions.

_ Il fallait leur dire que c'était pour parler mariage avec ma Mère…

Shaolan sentit nettement Sakura se raidir dans ses bras et se mit à ricaner doucement.

_ Je plaisante. C'est encore un peu tôt pour le mariage. Toutefois je compte bien faire comprendre aux autres garçons que tu es à moi.

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde puis d'un commun accord se décidèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur. Sakura ramassa ses outils de peinture mais laissa la toile à sa place le temps qu'elle sèche un peu. L'air était certes frais mais pas de risque de pluie.

_ Shao, la prochaine fois que tu vas en Chine, j'irais avec toi.

_ Avec plaisir.

Il lui attrapa une partie des ses affaires et lui adressa un franc sourire.

… FIN…

Lou : Bien… En voilà une de terminée. Après tout ce temps cela relève du miracle. Même si vous ne me suivez peut-être plus, je vous remercie toutes d'avoir lu Arsène Lupin. En espérant que cette fin plus que tardive vous fasse plaisir. Merci à toutes.


End file.
